Hunter
by Angel-Enigma
Summary: Set during New Moon. Bella is left broken when Edward leaves her, but finds solace in a stranger that has moved to Forks. What will happen when Edward returns, and finds Bella in the arms of another? Read to find out. First fanfic so please review. Rated T to be safe. Mild cussing. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys. Welcome to my first fanfic. Hopefully, you will enjoy it, and please, please review. I would like to know how I'm doing, with the whole writing thing. Thank you, and enjoy!**

Chapter 1.

Another year, another dreary town. It was Friday afternoon and the streets were busy. I glanced at the faces passing by. They looked pleasant enough. I looked behind me, and scanned the vast forest that surrounded the little town. So, okay, it didn't look too bad. It had potential, at least. I glanced at my mother with a cocked eyebrow.

"Don't look at me like that, Hunter. It's perfect! We won't have to hide away as much here, as we do elsewhere," my mom stated.

I shot her a crooked smile. She was right. It was perfect. Washington State has always been a very rainy place, and the little town of Forks was no exception. We could walk around here, being ourselves. Well, almost. We were vampires, after all. Well, I was a half-breed, actually. My father was a vampire that had gotten my mother pregnant, while she was still human. She had loved him, but he left before she could tell him about me. She didn't talk about him much, but I knew that she had moved on from him, though she had never found a mate. Maybe she would here. Anything was possible.

"Hunter!" My mother interrupted my thoughts.

"Sorry, mom," I mumbled. "What did you say?"

She smiled warmly at me. "I said, what colours would you like for your room?" And then she hushed, "And remember to call me Eva in public. I do not look old enough to be your mother!" she chuckled.

Mom and I were passing ourselves off as siblings, that had been orphaned.

"Well?" she said, still waiting for my answer as we headed into the hardware store.

"Um, black and gold, please."

"Oh, Hunter. You choose black and gold everywhere we go. Can't you change it for once?"

"Mom …" I said, and then quickly backtracked as her eyes narrowed. "… Eva. I like those colours. They are very … me," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

She looked at me for a moment. "Yes, I suppose they are. Okay, go grab what you need, and I'll go ask the cashier if they deliver."

"Thanks, _Eva_," I said with slight sarcasm. She rolled her eyes.

After mom paid for the goods, and the cashier had promised they would be delivered before the close of business, we headed back out onto the street.

"Oh, look. There's a little diner across the street. Are you hungry, sweetie? Would you like some lunch?"

"No, I'm okay. I'm planning on going hunting later, so that I'm ready for school on Monday."

With me being a half-breed, I could survive on a diet of blood as well as human food. I could survive on one without the other, but I didn't stick to just one source. After a while, blood got boring on it's own. I enjoyed the different flavours and textures of human food, so I always combined the two. Blood kept my body and mind in tip-top condition, and human food gave me the nutrients that my human half needed to stay in the best shape. We didn't consume human blood, though. We hunted animals. I have a conscience, and thankfully my mother managed to keep hers after her transformation.

That's how I got my name, actually. My mother had left her family when she found out she was pregnant, and survived in the woods, surviving off the wildlife. When I had been born, I was very, very aware of what was happening, and where we were. And, though I was only moments old, I was desperately aware that my mother - who had loved me, cared for me, protected me, sang and spoke to me, whilst I was inside her - was dying. I knew what I had to do to help her. So, crawling over to her, I bit her. It had felt terribly wrong, so I had only given her the one, small bite. For that reason, her transformation was longer than normal. For five days I stayed by her side, not daring to leave her, growing extremely fast. I hunted the animals that would pass by us. When she opened her eyes for the first time, she saw me pouncing on a deer. "My little hunter," she had said, and I finally had a name.

"Okay, if you're sure," she said, bringing me back to the present. "So what do you want to do now, then?"

"I think I'd like to get to the house. I don't want to be unpacking into the early morning."

"Good idea. The removal truck shouldn't be too far away, either," she said. "Let's go."

We got into my moms car and drove to our new home. It was situated in the forest, and had a river running not far behind the house. It wasn't a large house, it only had three bedrooms, but it was perfect for our needs. My mom was the only one that had seen it yet, so I was looking forward to arriving. As my mom pulled onto the driveway, I could see the house ahead. It was a timber building, that blended in with the forest beautifully. Even the small garage attached to the house blended, as it had a warm, brown wooden door, that seemed to be an extension of the woods, rather than the house. There was a lawn out front, and a nice flower bed that looked more natural than man-made, as there were rocks and small bushes amongst the flowers.

As we were walking into the house, we heard the truck coming up the driveway.

"Perfect timing," my mother said. "Let's help unload our stuff."

An hour later, and the truck was leaving. We had everything in, and with our speed and strength, had the place looking very homely in another hour. Now I could have a proper look around.

The house had two stories. On the first floor, was an open plan living area and dining area. The décor was neutral colours, creams and beiges, with dark wooden flooring. My mother didn't want to change it. Around a small corner from this, was the kitchen. It was fairly large, and had an island in the middle of the room, which housed the oven, a chrome sink, and a breakfast bar at one end. There's was cupboards all around it. There were work surfaces and more cupboards around two of the walls, and there were French doors on the back wall. The kitchen had slate-grey walls with silver shimmers running through it. The cupboards and island was black with chrome handles, and the work surfaces were black granite. My mother didn't want to change that, either.

Down the hall slightly from the kitchen, was a den. As mother and I were avid readers, she had said we could use this as our reading room. There were bookshelves across three of the walls, that probably wouldn't hold all of our many hundreds of books, but mom had said we could use the spare bedroom to store the rest. We had placed our two, very comfy, reading chairs here, with two small side tables with lamps, next to them. It was all that was needed.

The only rooms that really needed decorating, were our bedrooms. I had claimed mine before my mom could choose for me. She didn't mind, because she only ever used her room for dressing in, anyway. She allowed me to choose my room because I _did_ need to sleep, and she wanted me to be comfy. I didn't need to sleep every night. I could go for a week or two without any, if needed, but I did enjoy sleeping. Well, the dreaming part of sleep, anyway.

Mom made her way into the kitchen, to prepare my dinner. I followed her through.

"It's okay, mom. I don't need anything tonight. I'm going to go and look around and will hunt when I'm out."

"Are you sure, sweetie? I don't mind, really," she said. I knew she didn't mind taking care of me, that was her way. Very loving and protective, but sometimes it didn't feel right, when I was the only one who ate. I didn't like to impose on her that way.

"Yeah, mom. You want to come with?" I asked.

"Maybe later, dear. I was going to start painting my room, but I've got a new book I would like to get started on."

"Well, you just read your book, mom. The painting can wait until tomorrow. We have all weekend."

She smiled warmly at me. "Yes, you're right. There's plenty of time for painting. Okay, on you go."

"Okay," I said, kissing her forehead. "See ya soon."

"Oh, and Hunter?"

"Yeah," I said, glancing back at her.

"Be safe."

"I will, mom," I said, as I headed out the back door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

I headed down toward the river that passed at the back of our house, and stood looking at the view. It was actually a beautiful place to live. I ran into the forest, and started looking around to see what type of wildlife was around. There were plenty of deer, and I caught a glimpse of a few mountain lions, as I flew through the trees, as well as other smaller animals.

I raced around the forest for a while, catching every detail in my sight as I passed. I loved running. It made me feel more alive. Free. I started gaining altitude, as I worked my way further up the mountains, and what I came across next, stopped me in my tracks.

It was a clearing, of some sort, like a meadow. It was breathtaking. The floor was blanketed with wild flowers. White, pink and blue hues, that seemed to merge and blend into one and other, and they were all surrounded by the large, magnificent spruce trees of the forest. My mother would love this place. I could imagine our home filled with the wild flowers that were here. It would also make a great training ground for us, to practice with our powers.

My mother had the gift of using the elements. Earth, air and water. She could manipulate them to her will, and could do almost anything with them. With her gift of air, she could levitate. She had been training for years, to try and fly. She could, a little, but not very far. She said it would probably take decades to perfect.

I could tell if the outcome of certain situations and events would be good or bad. I wasn't a psychic, I could just sense it. I could sense that about humans, and other creatures, too, if they were good or bad. I was also a Pyro. I could control the fourth element, that my mother never had. When I used my gift, I would be enveloped in fire, though the fire never touched my skin. There always seemed to be a blue layer over my skin, under the flames. My fire couldn't burn me, and I thought that was because I was a half-breed. I didn't dare test my theory with someone else trying to burn me, though. I, like my mother, could manipulate it and spread it out from me. It was actually very cool.

I pulled myself from my thoughts, and decided to hunt down one of the deer I had seen earlier. It wasn't long before I caught up with a small herd, and I took down the biggest.

When my thirst was sated, the sky was starting to darken. I decided to take a quick look around town, before heading home. When I got there, I noticed the shops were starting to close for the evening. I noticed a small group of teenagers coming out of the sporting goods store down the street. There were a couple of girls in the group, and they were giggling. I heard a blonde girl chatter on about the new kid that would be starting school on Monday. She leaned close into a girl with dark hair, and said, "Oh, I hope he's cute. We could do with a new face around here."

I rolled my eyes. Great. Monday was going to be fun, then. My mother wasn't going to school with me, as she looked far too old. She was twenty four when she had me and was changed. She was, however, a very successful web designer, which meant she could work from home. To everyone else, she was my older sister.

I watched the group head around the corner, and I headed back for home. I took a quick trip back to the meadow, and picked some of the wild flowers for my mother. She would love them.

My mother was just putting some finishing touches into the living room when I arrived.

"Hey, mom. I brought you something," I said, handing her the bunch of flowers that I had foraged.

"Hunter, they're beautiful. Where did you find these?"

"When I was running in the forest, I came across a clearing that was filled with them."

"Thank you, sweetie. I'll put them in some water," she said, kissing my forehead.

I followed her into the kitchen, and sat on one of the stools around the island.

"So, I thought this meadow that I found would be a great place to train," I said. "I will show you it, if you like. See what you think."

"Yes, sounds great. Did you want to go tonight?" she asked, as she placed the vase of flowers in front of me.

I was actually feeling quite tired now, what with the move and all. I just wanted to shower and go to bed.

"Do you mind if we left it until tomorrow? I'm quite tired tonight, and could do with some sleep," I asked.

"Not at all. There's plenty of time for sight-seeing. You get yourself off to bed, and I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay, mom. Thanks. Goodnight," I said, getting off the stool, and kissing her cheek.

"Goodnight, honey. Sweet dreams."

I headed up stairs to my room. The three bedrooms upstairs, thankfully, had their own en suites, so I quickly undressed, and headed into my shower. The heat of the water felt good against my tired body tonight. I couldn't understand why I felt so tired. Maybe it was just all the excitement of a new place, and the move, and all. I stayed under the water for a while, just letting it cascade over me. After about ten minutes, I got out, dried off, and got ready for bed.

I still hadn't painted my room, but everything else was finished. I knew my walls would be a golden colour when I painted them, and I had a thick, black carpet. My bed was a black metal framed bedstead, with black and gold bedding. I had a small bookcase that held my favourite books, and a black leather recliner chair positioned next to it. On a small table next to the bookcase, I had my CD player, with a couple of shelves above it, to hold my music. My bedroom furniture was also black, with gold handles. It would be my little sanctuary to relax in.

I got straight into bed after getting dressed. Just as I lay down, I heard my mom leaving the house. She must be going to hunt. It bothered me when I needed to sleep, because I didn't like to leave her alone all night. She never complained about it, and she said she actually enjoyed the quiet time. This was also the time she would go hunting the most. We did often hunt together, but she liked to hunt when I was sleeping, too.

I was then thinking about riding to school on Monday, which reminded me that my car should arrive tomorrow. It was being shipped from Libby, Montana, where our last home was. I couldn't wait for it to arrive. With the thoughts of my car in my head, I quickly drifted into a restful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

The next morning, I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs wafting up from the kitchen. I got up, feeling refreshed, and headed downstairs.

"Morning, sweetie," my mom called when she heard me coming. "I thought you might be hungry this morning."

"Thanks, mom. Good morning."

She handed me my breakfast, and sat next to me on one of the stools.

"So, I followed your scent around the forest last night, and I saw your meadow. It really is stunning," she said.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Mom, I wanted to show you it, today," I grumbled.

"I'm sorry, dear, but it sounded intriguing. We can go back today, if you like, and we could pick some more flowers for the house."

"Yeah, okay. But I have to wait for my car to be delivered first. We could go after that, though," I said, with a mouthful of bacon.

My mother and I were extremely close, and we did a lot of things together. We had, over the years, tried to keep hidden from others of our kind, because we never knew how they would react to me. We also didn't want to expose our gifts, as they were very powerful. We didn't like the thought of the Volturi knowing about them. That would lead to either, acquisition, or death. We didn't want either option.

Because of our reclusiveness, we had to rely on research to find out about our kind, and that's how we found out about the Volturi. My mother knew very little, even though my father was a vampire, but she knew some things. So we read thousands of books and parchments, and when the modern age of technology came, we did more research on the internet. It was actually quite surprising what you could find, though a lot of it was just human assumptions, like stakes to the heart, and sunlight burning us, etc. But there was definitely enough on the world wide web that was fact. It was very interesting stuff.

We had found our powers, not long after I was born. We were in the south, where the great wars had raged. Even after the Volturi had wiped them out decades ago, some were still creating armies to try and control the south. My mother and I happened across one of the newborns, and as I crouched in front of my mother to protect her from him, my rage had become so intense, that the fire erupted out around my body like a volcano. The newborn ran straight into me and burned to ash, and my mother was hysterical, racing to a nearby stream for water to drown the flames. In her haste, she had fallen with her arms outstretched to the water, and the water flowed through the air, and into a huge ball in her hands. She had no idea what had happened, but she launched the ball of water at me, anyway.

The water didn't drench my flames, but the shock of the water hitting me, put them out. We had stared at each other for what had seemed like hours that day, trying to figure out what had happened. My mom had found her earth gift, when practicing with her water gift. There was a small pool of water she was toying with, and while she was making patterns from the water in the air, she hadn't realised that the pool had run dry. Then the damp soil from the bottom of the pool was weaving patterns with the water. She just smiled widely, and continued.

Her air gift was found when we were hunting in a forest. But there were other hunters in the forest. Human hunters. In an effort to hide from them, we had jumped high into a tree. When they had gone, I glanced at my mom, and realised she was not balanced on a branch. She was sitting on thin air, levitating. As I gasped, she looked at my wide eyes, and then back to herself. She screeched a little, and then the inevitable happened. The shock of her realising what had happened, made her drop like a stone to the ground. I went into fits of laughter, and couldn't stop. I almost fell out of my tree, I was doubled up so much. Mom growled menacingly at me, and stalked away. I guffawed again at her exit. She didn't speak to me for three days.

Bringing myself back to the present, I got up off the stool with a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?" mom asked.

I walked over to the sink to wash up. "Oh, I was just remembering when you found your air gift," I said with a wide smile.

"That was so not funny, Hunter. I could have hurt myself," she said, scowling at me.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Really?" I asked, sarcasm strong.

"You know what I mean. Anyway, that was seventy years ago. I think it's about time you were over it," she stated.

"Ah, come on mom. You have to admit it was funny. If it had been me, you would still be laughing at it now, too."

She smiled a little. "Yeah, I suppose."

I sighed internally. I didn't want her in a mood with me, and I was glad I had won her round. I walked over to her, and hugged her. "Love you, mom."

"And I, you, Hunter."

"Okay, I'm gonna go and shower and get dressed, before my baby arrives. I don't want her feeling lonely when she comes home," I said with a grin.

Mom rolled her eyes. "Why is it that the male, of any species, refers to their car as their baby? Especially young men? I just can't fathom that one, at all."

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled, heading upstairs. "I'll see you in a bit, mom."

After showering and dressing, I headed back downstairs. My mom had gone out front, and was weeding the little flower bed.

"Oh, honey," she said, when I walked over to her. "The transporter company called when you were in the shower. I'm sorry, but your car won't be here until tomorrow night."

"Ah, shit. It's going to be one long ass weekend for me, then," I mumbled.

"Hunter John Elliott! Mind your tongue!" My mother always used my full name when she was unhappy with me.

"Sorry, mom. But I was looking forward to going for a ride in her later."

"Maybe so, but you don't have to cuss in front of me. You know I don't like it."

"Sorry," I said again.

Yes, it was definitely going to be a long weekend, now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

It was now Monday morning. My weekend had went in quicker than I thought it would. I had finally painted my room, and the guest room/library. Mother and I had gone to the meadow I had found, and we did a little training. We didn't do much, because we didn't want to disturb the flowers while they were still blooming, but we worked on our combat moves. We never knew when the day would come, that we would need to use them, so we kept our skills up to date. After that, we had went hunting again.

I had showered earlier, and I was still deciding on what to wear to school. I wanted to make a good impression, as I was determined to make some friends while I was here. In the end, I had decided on my olive green khaki pants, light brown turtle-neck sweater, and my brown Rockport boots. I tousled my hair with some styling gel, and nodded to myself in the mirror. I would do.

My mom spied me as I came down the stairs. She looked me up and down, and smiled.

"Good morning, sweetie. I like your outfit. It complements your eyes very nicely."

"Thanks, mom," I said, with a very slight blush to my cheeks.

My eye colour was usually determined by what I ate the most of. If I consumed more blood, they would turn the same shade of tawny gold as my mothers. If I ate more human food, they would turn to my natural hazel colour. The hazel colour actually had more green in it, than brown. When I consumed both blood and food equally, they would remain my hazel colour, but the brown would turn to gold. They sparkled and shimmered more like that. That's how they looked this morning. Green and gold sparkles.

I headed into the kitchen and grabbed a cereal bar. I wasn't really hungry, but I thought I would be better with someone in my stomach. I was looking forward to going to school, and I was eager to get going.

"See ya later, mom," I said, kissing her on the cheek as I passed.

"Bye, sweetie. Have a good day."

I got into my car, which had finally arrived late last night, with a huge grin. She was a '67 Shelby Mustang, silver and black in colour. She was a classic, but of course, I had bought her brand new. I had looked after, and cared for her meticulously, and she was as good today, as she had been when I drove her off the forecourt. I had tweaked her every now and then, to get the best performance from her. I started the engine, and the gutsy roar that came from her, echoed around the forest. She sounded amazing. I loved my car.

I had left for school slightly earlier, as I would need to register in at the office, and collect my schedule. When I arrived in at the school car lot, I looked around at the other cars. Most of them were old, and not looked after very well. I did notice a '53 Chevrolet truck that had some potential, though. That was a real guys truck. I parked and got out of my car, and a small group of boys were walking over to me.

A blonde guy whistled low, looking at my car.

"Nice ride," he said.

"Thanks," I replied.

"Oh, hey, I'm Mike Newton, and these are Eric, Ben and Tyler," he said, holding his hand out to me.

I shook his hand, and introduced myself. "Hunter Elliott. Nice to meet you."

"Cool name," said Mike.

"Thanks. Um, I need to go and collect my schedule. Maybe I'll see you guys later."

"Uh, yeah. Sure, sure," he said, still eyeing my car. "Yeah, um, how about we save you a seat at lunch?"

"Sure. That'd be great," I said. "See ya, then."

I walked away rolling my eyes. Well, I had to start making friends somehow, and they weren't bad guys. I could sense that. They were just typical teenage boys, thoughts full of mischief, cars and girls. I hoped that the conversation at lunch wouldn't be like that. I had already been through those years. The snickering about girls, the infatuations and the nervousness of talking to the one girl you liked the most. I didn't really want to relive them, but I was passing myself as seventeen, and I couldn't hold that against these guys. These would be the first and last years they would go through like that.

I got myself registered, and collected my schedule. It turned out that I shared my first and second class with Mike, and we had made the arrangements for lunchtime, to meet in the cafeteria. The morning had went in really quickly, and the lunch bell was sounding before I knew it.

I got in line and paid for my food, before looking around for the guys. Mike noticed me and waved me over. I raised my hand back, with a small smile, and walked over and sat at their table.

"Hey, hunter, you already know the guys. The girls are Jessica, Angela and Lauren," he said, pointing each one out.

"Hi. Nice to meet you all," I said with a smile. It turned out that Jessica was the girl I had heard talking on Friday. She giggled and blushed before saying 'hi'.

I sat chewing on my pizza, listening to the others chatter. While they were talking, I glanced around the cafeteria. I smiled as I noticed guys play wrestling, and girls giggling and pointing discretely, at the guys they liked. The atmosphere was charged and positive. I thought I was going to like it here, very much.

Taking another bite of my lunch, I swept the other side of the room, and that's when I saw her. Sitting at a table alone, with the most beautiful, sad, deep brown eyes, I had ever seen.

"That's Bella Swan," Angela informed me, as she noticed I was staring at the girl.

I glanced back at Angela. "What's wrong with her? She looks so sad."

"Yes, she is. But it's really not my place to say," she answered.

I could tell Angela was a really good, and kind person, but she must have seen the plea in my eyes, and she could probably tell I was good too, because she started to tell me Bella's story.

"She moved here at the beginning of the year. She started to see a guy from school, and the became inseparable. But, he left her a few weeks ago. Him and his family moved away, but I think he was rather cruel about the way he did it. She won't talk about it. To anyone."

I glanced back around to Bella, who hadn't moved an inch, still staring out the window, and into the rain.

"What happened to her?" I asked, knowing there was more to her story.

"She disappeared the night he left. They found her almost catatonic in the woods. He left her there, alone and lost. She wasn't at school for a week, and when she came back, she was like that. She's been like it ever since. Sitting alone, not talking. We tried to talk to her about it, to try and help. She just refused."

Angela's tone had become soft and sullen. She seemed to care for this Bella. Maybe Bella could do with a new friend. Someone impartial that she could open up to. Maybe I could be that friend. I could sense the good in her, but right now she seemed … broken.

"Maybe we should arrange something for the weekend," I said, turning back to Angela. "Try and get her mind off things. It would let me get to know you guys better, too."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I have Biology with her next. I'll ask her, and the others too," she said, just as the bell for the end of lunch rang.

"Here's my number. Give me a call later and let me know," I said, scribbling it down on a napkin for her.

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow, Hunter. It was nice meeting you," Angela said, emptying her tray in the trash.

"Yeah, you too," I replied.

I was sure Bella just needed some time and friends to help her move on, and I was sure that I could remedy that.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi all. Thank you so much to chyna76 for the reviews. They are very much appreciated. I noticed I've made a small mistake in my last chapter. When Hunter said that he grabbed a cereal bar because he should have 'someone' in his stomach, I meant 'someTHING'. So, I thought I would clear that up. Sorry. Anyway, on with the show, and please review.**

Chapter 5.

The rest of the afternoon went in fairly quick, and I headed to my car when the bell sounded. I finally found out who the owner of the truck was. It was Bella's. I watched her drive out of the lot, with a look of dejection on her face. I noticed Jessica and Angela wave at her, but she never noticed them. I wondered, to myself, how someone could be so cruel to someone so beautiful, to break them in such a way. I glanced at Angela, gave her a smile and a wave, and got into my car.

When I arrived home, mom was still working at her computer.

"Hey, sweetie. Did you have a good first day?" she asked, not looking away from the screen.

"Yeah, it was good, actually."

"That's nice dear. Did you make any new friends? Was there any cute girls?" she asked, raising one of her eyebrows.

"Yes, I met some people that I think I could be friends with. And yes, there are some cute girls, but I'm not interested in them _that_ way."

Mom chuckled slightly. She was always trying to set me up with a girl. I didn't think it would be possible for someone like me to have a relationship with a human. Vampires were out the window, because we tried to hide ourselves from them, and we weren't sure if there was anyone else like me out there. Mom thought there probably would be, because my father had managed a relationship of sorts, with her. So she said it would be only natural that there would be more like me. But, to be honest, I just wasn't interested right now. I was happy with my life the way it was. Maybe in the future, though …

"Would you like me to make you some dinner, Hunter?" my mum asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

"No thanks. I'm good. I'm going to my room to do my homework, and wait on Angela calling."

"Angela, eh?"

"She's just a friend, mom," I said, rolling my eyes at her. "We're arranging for a group of us to do something at the weekend, and she's arranging it, that's all."

She grinned at me, apparently happy that I had made some friends so quickly. "Okay, but you may want to feign illness when she calls, because the weather report said it's to be sunny the next three days."

"Oh, mom! You know I look nothing like you in the sun. I only shimmer slightly. I'll be fine," I said, frowning at her.

"Hunter. It's a new town, with new friends, and you don't want to make them suspicious. Let them get to know you better, and then you could put your shimmer down to a tan, or something."

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled. I knew she was right. Mom sparkled in the sunshine, and I only had a slight, pearlescent quality to my skin. I could get away with being in the sun, but I suppose someone would have to know me quite well, to not notice it as much.

I headed up to my room, still scowling to myself. I had just started school, and now I wasn't going to be there for the next three days. That was my attendance record shot to hell, before it had even begun. I sat on my bed and did my homework, waiting for Angela's call. If she called at all. I thought she would. She was a good person, and wouldn't tell someone one thing, and the do another. I knew we would become quite close friends.

My homework took no more than half an hour, and I lay back with my hands behind my head. I wondered what I would do with my time when I wouldn't be at school. Just the usual, I thought. Training, hunting, more training. I may even do some gardening. We would see.

My phone rung not five minutes later.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hey, Hunter. It's Angela."

"Hi, how are you?" I asked, then I remembered I was to fake being ill, so I forced a cough through my mouth.

"I'm good. What's up? You don't sound too good?" she asked.

"I don't feel too good. I think I'm coming down with something," I said, adding another cough for emphasis. "I don't think I'll make school tomorrow."

"Oh, no. Well, I hope you will be okay for the weekend. The others are excited about it. We were thinking about heading to Port Angeles for pizza and then a movie. What do you think?"

"I think that's great, and I'm sure I'll be okay by then. It's probably just the move and the excitement of a new school that's got to me. What about Bella? Did you ask her?" I asked eagerly.

"Yeah. I told her of my new friend, and she said yeah, she would probably tag along."

I smiled when she said 'new friend'.

"That's good," I answered. "It would probably do her good to get out with friends. Help keep her mind off things."

"Yeah, I totally agree with you. Anyway, you get to bed and rest, so I know you will be fine for Saturday. It's sort of your welcoming party too, you know. And you really should be there," she said chuckling.

"Thanks Angela. I'm sure I'll be fine. Take care and I'll see you later."

"Yeah, you too. I'll call in the middle of the week, if your not back at school, to see how you're doing."

"Okay Angela. See ya."

"Bye Hunter. And get your rest. That's an order," she chuckled as she hung up.

I smiled as I put my phone down. She was such a sweet person. If the others were as nice as her, this will be a fantastic place to stay.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi all. I have noticed that I haven't put a disclaimer up yet. Sorry about that, so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or the Twilight characters. They are the sole property of the talented Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 6.

The past few days had went extremely slow, when I wasn't in school, but it was finally Friday, and overcast. Angela had called, as promised, during the week. She had asked me if it was okay to give the guys my number, and I had said yes, so I had a few calls from them, too. They were all aware I was returning today. I made my way into the kitchen for breakfast. Mom wasn't around, she must still be hunting. I got myself a bowl of cereal and sat at the kitchen island to eat. I was eager to get to school, today, to see my new friends. Bella, in particular. I wanted to see if the desolation in her eyes had been diluted, or whether they were the same as I saw on Monday.

I had thought a lot about her, these past days. I really didn't know what I found so intriguing about her. Maybe I was just a sucker for a lost cause. I chuckled slightly at my ironic words, and shook my head. Shit, I was a sucker. She was extremely pretty, but I didn't know if I could think of her in a romantic way. She had just been dumped, literally, and she was broken. I wanted to fix her, but in order for me to do that, I had to be a friend to her first and foremost. Trying to me more to her, may damage her more. Maybe once she was healed … I would have to wait and see.

I washed up, and scribbled a note for my mom, and left for school. I got to school quite early, and parked my car. I glanced around the lot for Bella's truck, but I couldn't see it. As I got out of my car, I noticed the others standing across the lot, waiting for me. I walked over to them, smiling.

"Hey, Hunter. Good to see you're still alive," said Mike, slapping my shoulder.

"Thanks. Hey, everyone. So, are we all set for tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sure are. Angela thought maybe we could car-pool," Mike said.

"Yeah, sure. Who's going with who, then?"

"Well," Tyler started. "I thought all the guys could ride with me in my van, and the girls could go in Jessica's car." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Sure," I said. "Where will we meet?"

Mike answered this one. "Us guys will meet at my parents store in town. It's the sports shop. We will meet around ten, is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

The bell rang for the beginning of school. "Right. We'll see you guys at lunch," Mike said, as he and I walked off to our first class.

As we settled in to first class, my thoughts returned to Bella. I still hadn't seen her arrive when we entered the building. Maybe she was just late. Class got under way, and soon I was submerged in school work. Like Monday, before I knew it, it was lunch time. I made my way to the cafeteria via the car lot. I glanced around looking for the dull red Chevy truck. It was still nowhere to be seen. Maybe she was ill. I suddenly felt anxious, and hoped she was okay.

I wasn't hungry this afternoon, so I just grabbed a juice, and made my way over to the table where the rest of the guys were seated. I sat next to Angela, and smiled my hello to everyone.

"Hey, Hunter. Glad you're feeling better," she said. "Aren't you hungry?" she asked, pointing to my juice.

"No, I didn't want to tempt fate by eating. It may not stay down," I chuckled.

"Is Bella ill? I noticed she wasn't in school, today," I asked, taking a sip of my juice.

"No. She's been going to see her doctor and therapist every Friday since, well, you know. Her dad makes her go. He thinks it will help."

"But, you don't think it will?" I asked, sensing the silent 'but' at the end of her sentence.

"No. I think Bella needs time to heal, and to keep her mind occupied. I think, for her, that talking about it just keeps the wound open, you know?"

I could see her logic in that. Mom just needed a little time and her mind was occupied with me, growing inside her. I think that's why she managed to move on as quick. Sometimes, when my mom would talk, she gave me the impression that she didn't really love my father. It seemed more of an infatuation. I think it was the thought of something different, and the danger, that pulled her to him. I didn't think that was the case for Bella. She had genuinely loved the boy that left her, and by looking at her, I would guess she still does.

"Well," I said, bringing my attention back to Angela. "We can make sure we occupy her mind tomorrow. At least for a while."

"Yeah," she agreed. "I think it will be a good start. If we make sure she enjoys it as much as she can, maybe she will do it again."

I smiled at Angela warmly. She really was all good. I glanced around at the rest of the guys at the table. They, too, seemed to be good people. I was glad Mike had introduced us on Monday. The group discussed the final preparations for the morning, before lunch ended, and we headed to our respective classes.

After school, I was in my closet deciding on what to wear tomorrow. I decided on my faded jeans, white t-shirt, green hoodie, and my white sneakers. It was a casual day, after all. I had told mom of our plans, and she was delighted. She always worried, when we moved to a new town, that I wouldn't make any friends. I told her of the individuals in the group, and she seemed pleased that they were all good kids.

I was sitting in the living room watching tv, while mom was still working at her desk. I was thinking about the trip to Port Angeles, and stood up and walked over to the large mirror, that hung above the fire.

"Hunter? What's wrong?" my mom asked.

"Nothing, mom. I was just looking at my eyes. I want them to be as natural looking as possible tomorrow. I was just wondering whether to hunt tonight, or not, that's all."

She chuckled lightly. "Darling, your eyes look fine. Aren't you going a bit too far with your appearance? It never bothered you before."

She was right, of course, but I couldn't shake Bella from my mind. If I had any chance, whatsoever with her, then I wanted to look my best. My eyes were okay, so I didn't want to hunt tonight. The gold flecks in them were dull just now, and feeding would only brighten them.

"Has this got anything to do with a girl?" she asked.

I blushed slightly. "Maybe," I said, walking back over to the couch and sitting down.

"Well, tell me all about her, then."

"Mom, I haven't really met her yet. I'll be meeting her tomorrow. And, before you ask, no. I just want to be her friend. She has just broken up with someone, and she's in quite a bad way. I just wanted to make sure my appearance didn't shock her, any more than she already is."

"Okay, honey. I won't mention it again. What did I do to deserve such a wonderful, talented, handsome son?" she mused.

"I must have got my traits from you, mom. I can remember feeling your love for me, even though I wasn't born yet. You protected me and cared for me, and I think that's what moulded me into the man I am," I stated.

"Thank you darling," she said, moving over to me to kiss my forehead.

"So, are you all set for tomorrow, then?" she asked, sitting next to me.

"Yeah, I am. I think I may go to bed and try to sleep tonight, if you don't mind. I may need it for tomorrow," I chuckled.

"Oh, Hunter, you will be fine tomorrow. Everyone will love you, including this girl. How could they not? So, if you feel you may need the rest, then of course I don't mind."

I got up off the couch and kissed my moms cheek. "Good night, mom."

"Good night, son. Sleep well."

And I did sleep well, as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

I woke up far earlier than I needed to. I had a restless night, my thoughts filled with Bella. I was anxious for the day ahead, but I worried that she wouldn't like me. I didn't know what I would do if she didn't, because I felt a compulsion to help her, in her darkest days. I got up, looking more tired than I should have been, and went for a shower. The warm water from the shower helped rouse me more, and my mind to become more calm. After dressing, I went for some breakfast.

"Morning, mom," I called, heading into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Hunter. Are you all set for your trip?"

"Yeah," I mumbled with a mouth full of cereal.

"Well, enjoy your day, dear. I'm heading into town to do a little shopping. I may even stop in at the diner, and order a coffee." She chuckled slightly to herself. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, mom. Oh, hey. I could get a ride with you into town, then. Just give me five minutes while I finish."

"Okay, sweetie. I'll wait in the car."

I quickly finished my breakfast, and headed out.

The drive to town was silent. I think my mom could sense I was a little nervous, but she kept her thoughts to herself. I thought ahead, and tried to sense the outcome of the day. At the moment, it seemed fine, but things could change. My mom had always trusted in my sense, but sometimes, I wasn't as confident. Like today. Maybe I was just over thinking things. It was probably because I really wanted Bella to like me, and that was clouding my judgement.

We got to town, and mom drove me straight to Newton's store. They guys were already there, and crowded around my mom's bright red Camaro.

"Hey, Hunter," the guys called, looking around my mom's car.

"Hey, guys. This is my big sister, Eva. Eva, this is Mike, Tyler, Eric and Ben," I said introducing them all.

"Hi, boys. Nice to meet y'all," mom said, grinning at them.

Tyler walked around to my mom's open window, and placed an arm on the ledge, leaning into her.

"Hey, Eva. It's really nice to meet you," he drawled. "I love your car. Maybe you could take me for a ride, sometime," he grinned, winking at her.

Seriously? He winked at her? Please don't tell me he was hitting on my mom. I growled, very lowly, in my chest. My mom chuckled.

"Sorry, Tyler. I'm not really into cradle snatching," she said. "I'm old enough to be your mother." She grinned widely at him, probably showing him her teeth, hoping he would sense danger and back off. It didn't deter him, though.

"Ah, come on, Eva. I'm eighteen. And you can't be much older than that," he grinned back at her.

"Tyler!" I hissed. "Could you please stop hitting on my … sister."

"Hey, man," he said, stepping back with his hands up. "There's no harm in trying."

"Jesus, Tyler. You are such a shit," Eric said, pulling him back to the sidewalk.

"I'll see you later, Eva," I said, hissing her name through my teeth.

"Bye Hunter, bye guys," she said, and then low enough for me, "Don't worry about him. He was just trying his luck. There's no harm done."

"Yeah, yeah," I said closing the door behind me. She drove off, and I turned and glared at Tyler.

"I swear, if you ever try hitting on her again, you'll be hitting the nearest hospital bed," I growled.

"Come on man, I was only joking."

"Yeah, yeah," I said, walking away from him. I didn't really want to be falling out with him, when we had just become friends. But I was very protective of my mom. Maybe overly so, sometimes. I mean, she could handle a human boy herself, but I felt it was _my _place to make sure she was okay. I was the man of the house, after all.

I stood next to Tyler's van, and waited on them. Tyler walked over to me before getting in.

"Look, Hunter. I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. It's just the way I am, but I am sorry," he said, genuinely.

"It's okay, Tyler. I'm sorry, too. I'm just a little protective of my sister, ever since our parents died, you know?"

Tyler smiled. "It's cool man, don't worry bout it. 'Kay, are we ready to roll?" he said, clapping his hands together.

We all clambered into the van, and set off. I was glad I hadn't been too hard on him. My rational thought processes had returned to me, and I really didn't want to scare my new friends away. The tense atmosphere of earlier, had dispersed within seconds in the van. Tyler put the radio on to a Hip-Hop station, and blasted the volume as loud as it would go. The guys started rapping along, and their excited, happy mood washed over me, and I found myself joining in with them, grinning happily, too.

This was what I needed. Some male bonding time. It had been a few years since I had enroled in school, and had missed male company. Oh, don't get me wrong. My mom's company was great. We _were_ more like siblings, than mother and son, and we would bicker, and laugh and joke like brother and sister. But I did need male company from time to time, and I was getting it now, and I felt great.

The journey to Port Angeles had been quick, because of the frivolity of the guys, and as we neared a car park, my heart started beating slightly faster. This would be my first encounter with Bella, and I was beginning to get nervous again. As we parked, I noticed the girls standing in a group, with their backs to us. We got out, and walked over to them. Tyler actually ran over to them, trying to surprise them, but Angela turned round at the sound of his steps, and caught him out.

"Hey, guys," she said, smiling. "Oh, Hunter. I would like to introduce you to Bella."

Bella still had her back to us, and Angela had to grab her attention for her to turn around.

"Bella, this is Hunter. Hunter, Bella."

She turned around, and I was looking into her beautiful eyes, that looked even better close up. They were guarded, and still very sad, but the were lovely. Her forehead suddenly creased, as she looked into my eyes, and gave a sharp intake of breath.

"Hi," I said, willing her forehead to smooth out. I racked my brain to find what I had done to startle her.

Her eyes flickered back and forth between mine, and then she seemed to relax slightly.

"H… Hi," she stuttered. "I'm sorry. You caught me a little by surprise," she mumbled.

Surprised? But, surely she knew I would be here? I couldn't understand why she would be surprised.

"That's okay," I replied, my own forehead puckering a little. I held my hand out to her. "Hunter Elliott."

She looked down at my hand for a moment, and then straightened her posture and shook it. "Bella Swan."

I smiled at her, but she continued to look at me warily. I tried to imagine what was going through her mind, just now, and I figured maybe it was just because I was a stranger to her. Maybe that's why she was so wary, I reasoned with myself. Maybe I would find out later, if she allowed me to speak with her.

"Let's go grab some pizza, guys," Mike called, and we all turned and walked down the street.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

We had ordered our pizza's, and the guys had pushed two tables together to accommodate us all. I managed to grab a seat next to Bella, and she didn't seem too bothered of my close proximity. The others were laughing and joking, and throwing fries at one and other, but Bella still seemed detached. She would smile in all the right places, but I knew her heart wasn't in it. I so wanted her to talk to me, to open up, but I knew that would take time. Neither of us had started eating, yet, so I picked up a slice and chewed at it, hoping she would follow suit.

She picked a little, but she seemed to be scrutinising me as I ate. Her forehead puckered again, as I chased down the pizza with some cold soda.

"Are you okay, Bella?" I asked. Her frown grew slightly deeper, as she looked up at me.

"Yes, why?"

"You just seem a little … preoccupied," I answered truthfully.

"Yes, I am a bit. Sorry," she mumbled, looking away from me.

I didn't want to force her to talk if she didn't want to, but I had to try.

"So, Bella. Have you lived in Forks long?" I asked, hoping that an innocent conversation may get her to react.

"Um," she mumbled. "I moved in January, so a little over ten months," she said, glancing back at me.

I nodded, taking another bite of pizza.

"Don't you like Forks?" I continued, as she watched me chewing my food. The little pucker was between her eyes again.

"Why do you ask?" she said, looking up to my eyes again.

"I was just curious. You seem … unhappy."

She offered me a slight smile. "No. I love Forks. I wouldn't move from there. It's where I need to be."

I nodded, but wondered why she would want to linger in a place that held so many painful memories for her. I didn't ask, of course, I didn't want to betray Angela's trust. But, if Bella wanted me to know, she would tell me in time.

"I was born there," she continued, with no help from me. "but my mother wasn't happy there, so she divorced dad, and me and mom moved to Phoenix. She got remarried, and I thought I should spend some time with my dad, so I moved back." She said all this blandly, like she was reading from a text. She moved her eyes from mine, and stared out the window.

"Can I ask you something, Bella?"

"Sure," she answered, without turning back.

"Well, I was just wondering, what it was I did that startled you in the car park."

She didn't answer, continuing to stare out at the rain.

"I just want to know, so I don't do it again," I pressed.

She sighed, and finally looked back at me.

"You didn't do anything. You just looked … familiar to me, somehow."

"How so? I can assure you we have never met," I chuckled slightly.

"Oh, I know," she smiled, slightly. "You just remind me of …" She looked away again. "Of an old acquaintance. That's all. Someone I used to know in … Phoenix." She seemed to add this as an afterthought.

"Oh, okay. So the next time we meet, you won't be so wary?" I asked.

"No," she smiled. "I won't."

I was glad, because I was intent on meeting her again. I wanted to know her better.

"Good," I replied, taking another bite of food. She smiled, and followed my lead, and ate a little herself.

After all the food was gone, we all chipped in to pay the bill. We also left a pretty good tip for the waitress. Mike had grumbled a little at that, stating that she was already getting paid to do her job, and Tyler threw a few loose fries at him. The group giggled while Eric pushed Mike into the flying fries. Bella let out a weak chuckle, too. I smiled at her. I bet it was the first time she had laughed in weeks, even if it was slight.

"Okay," Angela said, "what movie do you guys want to see?"

"Ooh, a romance," Jessica piped up.

"No way, Jess. A comedy," Mike stated.

"Uh-uh," Tyler said. "They are showing a re-run of Anne Rice's 'Interview with a vampire'."

I tensed suddenly, and noticed that Bella had too.

"Not a fan of classic horror?" I asked her.

"N-no," she stammered. "And, well, it's not really a classic as such, is it?"

"Well, it's a modern day classic. Does that count?"

She smiled. "Yes, I suppose. But I really don't want to see it. Maybe I'll take a walk to the bookstore, instead."

I couldn't let her leave on her own, so I asked if I could tag along.

"Why?" she asked.

"Oh, I could do with replenishing my book shelves," I said, shrugging.

She stared at me for a moment or two before answering.

"Um, okay. Sure. Why not?"

I smiled at her, and she actually smiled back, a little stronger than before. We told the rest of the guys we would meet them in two hours at the car park, and we headed out the door. I could feel Mike's eyes following us, and I wondered when Bella had shot him down.

The rain had dried up for the time being, but there were more black clouds on the horizon. They looked stormy. I hoped it wouldn't hit until everyone had gotten home safely. We walked down the street in a companionable silence, and I noticed Bella glancing at me every now and then.

"So, Hunter. Where did you move from?" she asked, breaking the quiet.

"Libby, Montana."

"What's it like there?" she asked, seeming to be genuinely interested.

"Snowy," I replied, chuckling slightly.

She smiled. "It's got to be better than the rain."

"Oh, I don't know. I love the snow, but I like rain, too. I like to go for long walks in the rain. It seems to soothe me," I confessed.

She frowned at me. "Are you serious?" she asked.

"Totally," I replied. "Haven't you ever tried it?"

"Um, no. Not really. I mean, I go out in the rain, but have never purposely went for a walk in it. Never mind a _long_ walk."

"Maybe I'll take you some day. Trust me. You'll love it. And I guarantee that it will ease any worries you may have."

"I doubt that," she whispered, but I caught it anyway, but didn't mention it.

We continued walking through the streets, talking about our respective families, and hobbies, and what each of us missed most about our past homes. The two hours we had flew by, and before I knew it, we had to walk back to the car park.

"Well," I said. "I suppose I'll need to make another trip to Port Angeles."

"Why?" Bella asked.

"We didn't exactly get to the bookstore, did we?"

"Oh," she chuckled. "Did you really want to go?"

"No, not really," I said, honestly. "I have almost two rooms full of books at home. And, well, I really wanted to get to know you, Bella."

"Why?" She sounded completely shocked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I just thought that we would make good friends, that's all."

"Friends?" she warily asked.

"Yes, Bella. Why wouldn't we become friends? We live in the same town, and go to the same school. What else would I mean?"

"Um … I … um, well," she stuttered.

"Spit it out, Bella," I snickered.

"Well, I … I've had a few … admirers since …" She hesitated, but didn't continue.

"Since …?" I probed, willing her to talk. To give me more.

"It doesn't matter. Yes, of course we can be friends." She smiled kindly.

"Well, good. And as your new friend, would you permit me to take you on one of my rainy walks, one day?"

She shivered slightly, and then smiled at me. "Sure."

"Great," I said, and then we heard our friends heading into the car park.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey, guys. Just a quick thank you to my followers, and those who favourited. Thank you so much, but please, tell me how you are liking my story and review. Thanks again.**

Chapter 9.

The ride home was just as hyped up as this mornings journey. The guys were chuckling about the girls hiding in their shoulders, when the movie got to some gory parts. Mike had said that Jess had clung to him so tight, he thought she would choke him. Tyler laughed loudly at that.

"From what I could see, man, you were the one that was clinging to her." He laughed loudly again.

Mike swatted the back of Tyler's head. "No way, man. I was just pulling her in closer, is all."

"Uh-uh. Now way. You looked like you were about to puke, man," Tyler laughed again.

"You shit!" Mike said, and punched Tyler on the shoulder.

"Hey! I'm driving here!" Tyler protested, but couldn't keep the chuckle from his voice.

It was like that the whole way home, with them having little digs at one and other. Then they turned their attention to me.

"So. What's with you and Bella, Hunter?" Mike asked, trying to steer the attention away from himself.

"What about us?"

"Well, did you ask her out, or what?"

"No, Mike. I didn't. It's not like that. I'm not looking for a girlfriend, right now." And I actually found my words to be true. I really didn't see her that way.

"Yeah, right. Whatever," he mumbled, sensing that I wasn't playing the game.

Tyler offered to drive me right to my house. I declined, but he insisted, so I finally agreed.

"Thanks for today, guys. It was great. We should do it again, soon," I said, getting out of the van.

"Cool," Tyler said. "See you Monday?"

"Yeah, see ya." I waved back to them as they drove down the drive.

I got into the house, to see my mom doing some flower arranging. She had bought a lot of flowers when she was town, and by the looks of it, she had to buy some more vases.

"Hey, mom."

"Hi, honey. How was your day?"

"It was fun. I finally met that girl I spoke about. She's really nice," I stated.

"Really?" mom said, excitement in her tone. "Are you thinking about asking her on a date?"

"No, mom. I really don't see her that way."

"Oh, okay," she said, not pursuing it any farther. I was grateful.

"Would you like some dinner, sweetie?"

"No, thanks, mom. I ate plenty today. I'm gonna go for a run, and blow the cobwebs out."

"Okay, dear. Be safe."

I loved my mom dearly, but sometimes she smothered me too much. She always seemed to want to feed me. She knew I didn't need to eat all the time, but she couldn't help herself. I supposed it was just a natural, mothering instinct, but I needed some time alone, to process my thoughts. I wanted to go and relax in my meadow.

I had been sitting here for a couple of hours, now, just contemplating the day I had, and my thoughts of Bella. She was undeniably beautiful, but I didn't find her attractive in _that_ way. It perplexed me, because I knew I felt something for her, I just didn't know what. I knew I wanted to help her heal. I hated to see someone so beautiful, broken the way she was. I thought fate had worked to get me here for that reason. It felt right. And, I knew I felt a pull toward her, but I also knew it didn't feel romantic. I was so confused right now. I knew that a lot of our kind had felt a pull toward their mate, but I also knew that Bella didn't feel like a mate to me. I needed to speak to my mom. Maybe she would have an idea of what this was. I reluctantly stood, and ran back home.

"Hi, honey. Did you enjoy your run?" mom asked when I got back.

"Yes, and no. Mom, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, Hunter. What's on your mind?" she asked, gesturing for us to sit.

I really didn't know where to begin, so I had sat silent for a while.

"Hunter? What's wrong?" I could sense she was getting anxious, now.

"Nothing's really _wrong_. I just feel … confused, is all."

"Tell me. Maybe I can help."

"Well, I … um … you know when our kind feel a … pull toward someone? It's meant to mean they have found their mate, right?" I asked, glancing at her from my peripheral vision.

"Yes," she said slowly, warily.

"Well, I kind of feel a pull toward Bella, but …"

"Bella?" she interrupted.

"The girl I met today?"

"Ah. Oh! You did?"

"Yes, but she doesn't feel like a mate to me. Is that normal? And would it even be possible for us to be _proper_ mates with a human?"

"Well, let's take this one at a time," she said, sliding back on the couch a little further. "You said she doesn't feel like a mate?"

"No, she doesn't. I can sense we will be great friends, but that's all."

"Okay. And is that normal? Well, I only know that when pure vampires feel the pull, it is to their mate. You are only half vampire, so maybe the pull will be different for you. I don't really know, because we have never came across anyone like you. And as for mating with a human, well, we know that happens, but I don't think it is an eternal thing. If it were, maybe your father would be here."

"What was he like, mom?" I asked, hopefully.

"Now, dear. We are not talking about him. We are talking about you."

She really didn't like speaking about him. Shit, I didn't even know his name, but I never pushed her. I didn't think she hurt over him, but it was a subject she found hard to talk about. When she did sometimes speak, it was only slight, vague memories. Nothing that would allow me to know him better. I only knew that I disliked him more and more for leaving her.

"So, describe your pull to me. Maybe we can figure this out."

"Well," I began. "I suppose it's not a _pull_ as such. Maybe I'm just _drawn_ to her, in some way."

"Okay. Do you find her attractive?"

"She's beautiful, but to me, it's not in a romantic way. It's like … like I _admire_ her. Like she's … oh! I don't know! I just know it's not like _that_." I was becoming more agitated, the more confused I got.

"Hunter, it's okay. Maybe it's natural for you to feel a pull for, I don't know. Your best friend. Maybe it's a pull for your kind to meet the greatest friend you will ever know." She shrugged her shoulders. Maybe she was right. Her mad, sort of logic was working on me, slightly.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. It's the only explanation that sounds plausible. Especially since I _know_ she's not a mate to me." I was starting to calm down, now there was a slight explanation.

"Better?" mom asked. I nodded. "Maybe you two have met in a past life, and there's a part of you that recognises her."

"D'ya think? Would that be possible?"

"Anything's possible in our world sweetie," she said kissing my forehead.

Yeah, maybe. I thought. She did seem _sort of_ familiar, though I knew I had never met her before this week. Maybe mom was right.

"Thanks, mom. I do feel a bit better now."

"You're welcome. I'm just sorry I don't have any definitive answers for you. But, I guess the more you get to know her, the answer will come to you."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

The storm I predicted, hit late into the night. I wasn't tired, hungry or thirsty, so I stayed in my room, reading. I couldn't really concentrate, because my thoughts kept returning to Bella. Why the hell was I obsessing so much? I knew we were going to be good friends, and if something more happened down the line, well obviously, it was meant to be. I needed to stop over thinking things, and let fate lead the way. Even if it meant I was to be with a human, then it would work out, if it's meant to happen. My mind calmed a little, once I had decided to let things run their own way.

The next morning, the storm had lifted, though it was still raining. I really did love the rain, and I decided to take Bella up on that walk. My heart started to skip when I neared her house. What if she was only trying to be polite, yesterday? Would she be pissed that I showed up at her door? Well, there was only one way to find out. I took a deep breath, and knocked on her door.

I could hear her running down stairs, grumbling under her breath, about who the hell could be at the door at this time on a Sunday morning. I chuckled quietly. When she finally managed to unlock the door, she stood with her eyes and mouth wide open. I grinned at her.

"Hunter. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought it was the perfect day to take that walk. Are you up for it?"

"Um …" she hesitated, looking back into the house. "Yeah, sure. You will need to wait until I get ready, though."

"Sure," I said, waiting for her to respond. She didn't, she just clung to the door. "Do you want me to wait out here?"

She blinked her eyes a couple of times, before answering. "Oh, no. I'm so sorry. Please, come in."

I smiled at her again, as I stepped through the door. She started leading me into the living room, then seemed to change her mind. She took me through to the kitchen. She turned to look at me, her eyes narrowed very slightly. I wondered what she could be thinking.

"Have you had breakfast yet? I could make you something, if you like," she asked.

"Um, no thanks. I ate before I left," I answered, confused by her question.

"Uh-huh. Would you like some coffee or juice?" she continued. I really didn't know what was in her head. Were all females like this? Wanting to feed the men all the time? Jeez, she seemed as bad as my mom. I chuckled slightly.

"Sure. A coffee would be great."

"Uh, okay," she answered. She seemed surprised that I had accepted. She really was a strange girl

She poured me a coffee, and sat at her table with me, watching as I drank it.

"What is it, Bella?" I asked, feeling a little exposed as she stared at me.

"Uh, nothing. I'll go and get ready," she said, and quickly left the kitchen.

Five minutes later, I had finished my coffee, and Bella had returned.

"Ready?" she asked, grabbing her jacket off the hook.

"Yeah, let's go."

She locked the house up when we got out, and we walked down her path. She stopped when we got to the bottom of it.

"So, where are we going?" she asked, looking to her left and right, trying to work out what direction to go in.

"Well, I was kind of hoping _you _would take _me_. I haven't had a chance to look around, and I wouldn't know where to go," I lied. I probably knew Forks better than Bella did, but I wanted it to be her choice, hopefully making her feel more at ease.

"Okay," she said with a smirk. "I'll take you down to the beach. Maybe we will see my friend Jacob."

"Lead the way," I said, holding my hand out in front of her. Anybody that was friends with Bella, was sure to be good, too. I was looking forward to it.

"So, what's your friend like?" I asked. I wanted to know a little about him before I met him.

"Jacob? He's a great kid. He lives on the Quileute reservation, down at La Push. That's where we're going now. He's younger than us, but he's _big_. I mean, he's really big."

I nodded, unsure as to why she would give me a silent warning in her words. Was she unsure of being around me alone? Did she feel she needed some sort of protection? She had no need to be afraid of me, but then again, if she was afraid, she wouldn't be with me now. I just couldn't work this girl out at all.

"Shouldn't you have called him before we left?" I asked.

"No, he's usually at home. He has a small garage there that he likes to rebuild cars and motorbikes in. He spends most of his day there."

A motor head. That was good. Maybe if we became friends, we could work on the cars together. It was one of my favourite past times, too.

"He sounds kinda cool," I said. She looked up at me with surprise in her eyes.

"Yeah, he is."

We walked a little farther in silence, with rain drizzling down over our already soaked heads. I enjoyed the feeling of it, and I loved the smell of rain. It was intensified by whatever it touched, and I think that's what soothed me the most, when I walked.

"What's your sister like?" Bella asked, breaking our silence.

"Eva? She's cool. She works from home, so she can stay with me until I graduate. She has looked after me since our parents died. She's really like a mother to me, but we are also best friends. She would do anything for me, and I her. I don't know what I would do without her, half the time. She keeps me … grounded. I think I would be feral without her," I chuckled.

She nodded, seemingly to be thinking deeply.

"Might I meet her, sometime?"

"Um, sure. If you'd like too," I said, warily. I didn't know how that would work. Would she know there was something about us, when she saw my mom. I mean, I passed for human more than she did. I would need to ask mom about it.

"Yeah, I'd like that very much," Bella said, smiling up at me. It was a wary smile, that didn't meet her eyes.

"Okay, I'll arrange a day with her when she's not too busy. She works hard. Too hard, sometimes."

She simply nodded as we continued our walk. Another half hour later, and we were at La Push. It was a beautiful beach. Stony, with a mass of caves and crevices. The water crashed along the rocks, like wild, white horses riding the waves. It was breathtaking.

"Beautiful, huh?" Bella said, when she noticed my awed expression.

"Yeah, it's great. Do you come down here often?"

"Not as often as I used to, but I try to get down as much as I can. I usually drive, though. Especially when it's raining." She shivered slightly, and wrapped her arms around her chest.

"Are you cold? We could head back if you want," I asked.

"No, I'm fine. I'd like you to meet Jake. If he's home, that is."

"Well, lets go and look for him, then."

Another ten minutes, and Bella had lead us to a little shack-like house, with a homemade garage next to it. There were no cars around, and it was too quiet for there to be anyone around. Bella knocked on the door, anyway, and we stood and waited. After a few minutes she turned to me.

"The one day that I come over, and there's no one home. Typical. And I really wanted you to meet him, too," she shrugged.

"There'll be other days," I said, wondering why she was so desperate for me to meet Jacob. "Come, on. I'll take you home."

On the walk home, she spoke about her mother and friends back in Phoenix. She seemed more relaxed, now, and she chatted quite happily. I really did like her, and I could sense she was starting to like me. Things were looking good. She didn't know me enough to confide in me about her recent loss, but she would. With time. We got to her house just after dark, and we stood on her porch.

"Thanks for the tour, Bella. It was nice to have a look around."

"You're welcome. Well, I better get in. My dad will be home soon, so I'll see you at school?"

"Sure. See you tomorrow," I said, as I turned onto her path.

"Oh, Hunter?"

"Yeah," I said, looking back at her.

"You were right. Walking in the rain is soothing." She smiled, the first genuine smile I had seen on her face, and went inside.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

I ran the rest of the way home, needing to get out of my already soaked clothes. I needed to talk to mom, too. She wasn't in when I got home, so I went for a shower and changed into fresh clothes. By the time I was done, and had made myself some food, mom was home.

"Hi, sweetie. How was your walk?"

"Good, mom. I need to speak with you about that, actually."

"Is this about Bella?" she asked.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Her scent is all around your dirty laundry. It's very hard to miss. She smells lovely."

"Mom! What are you saying!" I growled. I was totally shocked at her words.

"Hunter, I didn't mean it like that. You know me better than that. I'm sorry, honey. That was the wrong choice of words."

"Sorry, mom," I mumbled.

"So, what do you need say?"

"Well, she was asking about you today, and she wants to meet you," I said.

"Really? She wants to meet _me_?"

"Yeah. Do you think it would be a good idea? I mean, with your eyes, and all. Do you think she would know we were different?"

"Does she think you're different?"

"No. At least, I don't think so. She's very cryptic. It's hard for me to know what she's thinking. She acted normal enough with me, but sometimes she seemed like she knew me, you know, what I am. But there's no way she could know. And if she did, she would run, right?" I said, anxiously.

"She won't know what we are, sweetie. Don't worry about that."

"Well, what else could it be? Maybe she just feels strange with me, because I'm someone new. I mean that shit of a guy she was with, did a right number on her."

"Language, Hunter. And yes. I'm sure that's probably it. Now, when do you plan on bringing her over?" mom asked, putting her groceries away.

"Do you think I should?"

"I don't see why not. We've been around humans before, son, and they noticed nothing peculiar. Why would it be any different with Bella?"

"Yeah," I said. "I suppose you're right. Okay, I'll ask her to come over after school, tomorrow."

"That will be fine, sweetie. Oh! I'll make dinner for you both."

"Thanks, mom," I said, rolling my eyes at her. She would use any excuse to cook. I think it was a way to keep connected with her human past, that's why she liked it so much.

"You're welcome, Hunter."

The next morning, I decided to stop of at Bella's, and see if she wanted a ride to school. It would give me the chance to ask if she could come over tonight. I parked in her drive, and stood outside of my car to wait on her. I stood for a little while, glancing at my watch. She was running late, and just as I was about to walk to the door, she flew out and stopped at a dead halt when she saw me. She suddenly looked ill. I walked over to her, worrying that our day in the rain had done her harm.

"Bella?" I was anxious now. She still hadn't spoken. "Bella?" I said again, shaking her arm slightly. Finally her eyes flickered, and she looked at me.

"Hunter? Oh, I'm sorry. I was shocked to see you here. I didn't expect you."

"You didn't expect me, so you felt the need to almost faint?" I chuckled.

"Oh … um … I … I suppose that was a head-rush. You know, moving about too fast. My blood must have went straight to my head."

"Okay," I said, frowning. I knew she was lying, but didn't push her for a truthful answer. "So, I thought maybe you would like to ride with me to school, this morning."

"Um, okay," she said, and I opened the door for her. She got in, and I went around to my side of the car. I could see her gaze following me, until I got into the car. I started the car, and she jumped slightly as the engine roared.

"Sorry about that," I said, chuckling. "But my car cannot be louder than your truck."

"Sorry," she said, looking at her hands. "I'm just not used to new cars being so loud. I have always found them to purr, more than roar."

I frowned. She was looking sad again, and I wondered why. Maybe the jackass had a new car when he was around. Is that what she meant? I didn't ask, I just left her to her thoughts.

"So, Eva said you are welcome to come over after school today. If you want to."

She looked up quickly. "I'm sorry, I can't make it tonight. Dad and I are going to the reservation tonight. He had promised Jacob's dad he would go over for the game."

I actually felt a little upset that she wouldn't be coming over. I would need to call my mom and tell her not to cook anything.

"That's okay. We can make it another day. How about Saturday? You could come over and spend the day, if you like."

"Yeah, that sounds nice. I'll make sure I'm free," she said smiling.

I nodded. I was pleased she felt comfortable enough to spend the day with me. Maybe we could go for another walk. Oh, I could take her to my meadow. I bet she would love that. I smiled slightly to myself. We got to school, just as the bell was ringing.

"Will I see you at lunch?" I asked her.

She paused for a moment. "Yeah, sure," she said, and walked away to her first class.

Lunchtime came around quickly, and me and the other guys were already at the table, when Bella came in. She hesitated at the table she normally sat at, looking at it. For a moment I thought she wouldn't come over, but she seemed to shiver slightly, and straightened up. She walked over to our table, and I pulled a chair out for her.

"Hey, Bella," everyone chimed. They were surprised to see her joining us. She smiled at them in response.

"Hi," she said, smiling at me.

"Hi. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just trying to exercise some old demons," she mumbled.

Strange choice of words, I thought. I watched her as she fidgeted in her chair. It was as if she wanted to get up and leave the table, but she didn't want to upset us if she did.

"Do you want to take your lunch outside?" I offered, seeing her struggle.

"No. I'm fine. It's just been a while since I spent my lunchtime with anyone."

"Do you want to talk about it? I'm a great listener, you know," I said.

She shook her head fiercely, and her features twisted slightly. Shit. I shouldn't have opened my mouth. I should have waited for her to start in her own time.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to upset you," I mumbled looking away.

"It's fine, Hunter. I'm just … it's still a bit … raw. And don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. I've been the talk of the school for weeks."

I wanted to see her smile again. "I'm quite sure, miss, that I have absolutely no idea what you talking about," I said chuckling.

She frowned at me. I was about to scold myself again, and apologise, when she smiled.

"Whatever," she said, pushing at my arm.

"So," I said, trying to change the subject. "Are you sure that Saturday will be okay with you?"

"Yes, it'll be fine."

"Good. Because I would like to take you for another walk. There's something I want to show to you."

"What is it?" she asked.

"No way. You can wait until Saturday."

She smiled at me. Her widest smile yet. "That's not fair. You shouldn't leave people hanging like that, you know." Then her face twisted again, as she realised what she had said.

"Oh, Bella, talk to me. I'm your friend. Maybe I can help you," I pleaded.

"I'm fine, honestly. Just every now and then, something reminds me, and it seems I have to start all over again. I'm sorry. I'm not making your first few weeks in Forks much fun, am I?" She looked down at her hands again. I slowly placed one of mine on hers. She flinched slightly, at my touch, but I think it was because she wasn't expecting it.

"Actually, you have made my time spent with you quite entertaining. And I mean what I say. I'm here for you if you want to talk," I said with genuine sincerity.

I think she felt it, too, because she looked into my eyes and whispered, "Thank you."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

The rest of the week went in quickly, with the exception of Friday. Friday was Bella's day with her therapist. We had got on brilliantly during the week. She was smiling a little more, and talking a bit more, too. We had also exchanged numbers. I wasn't sure she would so soon, but she surprised me, as always. She hadn't quite gotten around to telling me her story, yet. But I knew she would, when she wanted to. Angela couldn't believe the change in Bella.

"You have been amazing, Hunter. She has spoken more to you than anyone, and she looks happier," Angela stated.

"Yeah, she does look better. She still has a long way to go, I think. But I think it has helped that I'm an outsider. Some people find it easier to talk to someone that doesn't know their past."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Whatever it is, thank you. Thank you for helping her where we couldn't."

Angela was so kind. She always thought of others, and cared for all her friends very much. I really liked her.

"Hey," I said. "It's in the job description. Don't worry about it."

We both laughed, and she gave me a quick hug. I was quite surprised, but soon recovered, and hugged her back.

"You're welcome," I whispered in her ear.

I called Bella when I got home, to arrange what time to pick her up tomorrow.

"Hey, Hunter," she answered.

"Hi, Bella. Just a quick call to see what time to pick you up?"

"Whatever suits you. I'm okay with whatever," she replied.

"Okay. How about ten, then. I like a little lay in at the weekend," I said, chuckling silently.

"You do? Um, okay. Ten will be fine, then." Why did she sound surprised that I like to sleep a little later. Jeez, sometimes she was infuriating with her cryptic comments.

"Okay, see you then," I said, my tone a little harsher than it should have been.

"Yeah, bye, Hunter."

What was wrong with me? There was no need to use that tone with her. It was just the way she was. She couldn't help it. She probably didn't even know she was doing it, half the time. And I'm sure she didn't mean to infuriate anyone. I had to start calming myself down, before I said something to her, that I may regret.

The next morning, I was happy to find Bella had worn sensible walking shoes. We were going to be walking for a few hours, and I didn't want her hurting.

"Good morning," she smiled, when she opened the door.

"Hey, you ready to go?"

"Sure. Where are we going?" she said, hopeful I would tell her now.

"Uh-uh. You'll find out soon enough."

She rolled her eyes, and closed the door behind her.

"Lead on," she said.

I started heading toward the forest surrounding her house. She paused, and I stopped to look at her.

"We're going in the woods?" she asked.

"Yes. Is that okay?" I asked anxiously.

She looked from me to the trees, and back to me again. Shit! That's where the jackass left her. Hunter, you shit!

"I'm sorry, Bella. I wasn't thinking. We don't have to go, if you don't want to," I said quickly.

She stared at me, warring with something in her head. Finally, she spoke.

"No, it's fine. I can do this."

"Are you sure? I don't want you doing anything that will bring back bad memories."

"Let's just go, before I change my mind," she said, stepping toward the trees.

We walked for a while in silence, and finally her heart rate slowed to a calmer pace. I couldn't believe how stupid I was, but she seemed to fine now, the initial shock wearing off.

"You really don't mind?" I asked her again, wanting to make sure she was okay.

"No, I'm fine now," she smiled. "Will we be walking long?"

"Not too long, now. I found this place last week. I went exploring."

She smiled warmly at me, and then frowned slightly. She didn't say anything, she just shook her head slightly. We walked for a while longer, the conversation flowing smooth and easy. I knew we weren't far from the meadow now, and I hoped she would like it. I didn't think she would have been here before, as it was so far off the main trail. She didn't look like she was much of a hiker.

"We're almost there, now," I said to her, leading the way slightly. I noticed her heartbeat pick up speed a little, and her steps slowed slightly. Just as I got to the opening of the meadow, I noticed she wasn't beside me. I looked back to find her crouched on her knees, hugging her arms around her, rocking herself. She was crying.

"Bella?" I said, running back to her. "What's wrong?"

She looked up at me with a tear-stained face, and asked, "Why?"

"Why, what, Bella? I don't understand. What have I done?" I was filled with anxiety.

"Why did you bring me _here_?"

I still couldn't understand. Did she know this place?

"What do you mean, Bella. Please tell me what I've done wrong," I begged her.

She got slowly to her feet, wiping frantically at her eyes, and took a few small, tentative steps toward the clearing. I stood still, watching her. When she entered, I heard her sharp intake of breath, and she started sobbing again. I immediately went to her, now knowing what I had missed before. She did know the place. He must have brought her here, before. This place held a lot of memories for her. I placed my hands on her shoulders, and gently rubbed them.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I had no idea. We'll leave right away," I said, trying to pull her away from the meadow.

"No, let me be."

"Bella, I swear I didn't know you came here with … _him_." I still didn't know his name. She never said it aloud. "Please, let me take you home."

Her sobbing had subsided for the moment, and she turned to look at me. "I know you didn't know. I don't blame you, it was just a shock to know where I was going. I'm okay. I need to deal with this, or I will never go anywhere that … _he_ … used to take me. I need to get past this." Her voice actually held a note of conviction, and I believed her. She closed her eyes for a moment, and then walked deeper into the meadow.

She got to the centre of the clearing, and slumped to her knees. I ran instantly to her.

"Bella, this is too much for you. Let me take you home, _please_," I begged.

"NO!" she roared. "I'm sorry, Hunter. But please. I _need_ this."

I searched her eyes and found she was right. I sat down beside her, and put an arm around her shoulders. She didn't seem to mind. She actually leaned into my shoulder. I didn't speak. I wanted to give her the space to think her thoughts, and she knew I was here if she needed me. We sat in the long grass for what seemed like hours. She never moved her head from my shoulder, and I laid my head on hers. She didn't mind me being so close. In fact, she sighed a little when I did it. Maybe she found my touch comforting. I wouldn't move, or speak, until she was ready to. She was right. She _did_ need this. This would probably help seal the hole in her chest. I hoped so. I wanted to see more of her smiles, and if she felt better, they would come more naturally.

After a little while longer, she sighed and moved her head from my shoulder.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Thank you, Hunter. I think I really did need this."

"As long as it has helped. I'm glad I could."

"Can I ask you something, Hunter?"

"Anything," I said.

She looked into my eyes, and opened her mouth to speak, but got interrupted by another voice.

"Ah, sweet Bella."

I could smell him as he entered the clearing. Both Bella and I looked around to the voice. She started trembling.

"Laurent."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

I stood up slowly with Bella, and moved her behind me, as a dark haired vampire came out of the trees. She was trembling terribly.

"And you're not alone, I see," said Laurent.

"Hunter, you have to get out of here. He's too dangerous to you," Bella whispered.

"Don't worry. I can handle myself," I whispered back.

"Not with him, you can't. and this is my fight. What do you want Laurent?" she asked, stepping from behind me. Did she know he was a vampire? She seemed to. I took a step with her.

"I just stopped by, on the off chance that I may see you again," he grinned viciously at her. "Where are your family? Aren't they usually with you?"

"They're not here right now. But they will be back soon. So I suggest you leave. Now," she said.

What did he mean, her family? I thought it was just her dad in Forks?

"Come now, Bella. Did you not think you would see me again? I actually came as a favour to Victoria."

"No," she whimpered.

"What the hell do you want with her?" I demanded.

"None of your business, boy!" he roared back.

"Please, Hunter. You have to leave," Bella pleaded.

I could feel my body starting to burn. My power was getting ready to be unleashed, and if this cretin didn't leave now, he would burn.

"Not a chance, Bella. I know what he is, and I am not leaving you."

She gasped at my knowledge of him, and Laurent sauntered farther into the clearing.

"And how would a boy like you know about my kind?" he said, smiling.

"How do I know?" I said, stepping away from Bella. I couldn't do this without her finding out about me, but if she already knew of the existence of vampires, then it wouldn't matter.

"Hunter …" Bella started.

"Stay back, Bella. I know what I'm doing. Trust me," I beseeched her.

"I suggest _you_ stay back from _me_," Laurent hissed.

I took another two steps toward him. "I don't think so," I growled, and I let my hands become alive with my fire.

There were gasps from both of them, and Laurent stumbled a few steps back.

"What are you?" he asked, in a shaky voice.

I grinned wickedly at him, taking another step into a crouch. "I'm your worst nightmare."

I shot my hands out in front of me, throwing my fire into Laurent's face. He screamed while he burned, and I had turned to cover Bella's face from the sight. She struggled in my arms, trying to get loose.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed at me.

"Bella, I had to. He was going to kill you," I said, loosening my grip on her.

"I'm not talking about Laurent. It's you. I knew you were one of them. I knew it from the first day I saw you, but I thought I was just going crazy. You should have told me."

I could see the conflict in her eyes. I didn't think she would want to be my friend, after this.

"Bella, I'm sorry. But if you know about our kind, then you know I couldn't tell you. Please don't hate me," I begged.

She had started to calm down a little, and took a step toward me. "I don't hate you, Hunter. I hate myself. I seem to get drawn to … _things_ … that I shouldn't. I could see the gold in your eyes when I first saw you. I knew I should've stayed away from you then, but I couldn't." She hung her head.

"Bella, look at me, please." She looked up at me, slowly. "I don't understand. How do you know about my kind?"

She sighed, closing her eyes again. "_He_ was one. His whole family were. Their eyes were gold, too."

I knew who she was talking about. The jackass that left her. Just like my mom, Bella was another vampire experiment. I took a step toward her, and tentatively hugged her. She didn't shy away.

"I'm sorry I had to lie to you, Bella. If I had known, I would have let you be. I wouldn't have pushed our friendship," I whispered.

"No, I'm glad you did. You have no idea how comforting you have been to me. I never really did fit in with _normal_. With you, I feel like I'm home." She looked up at me and smiled. "So, tell me about yourself. You're not like _them_. You seem different."

I sat us back down on the grass. I took a moment to process exactly what had just happened. I took a deep breath, and began.

"I'm half vampire, half human. I am almost seventy four years old. My mother got pregnant by a vampire in nineteen thirty one. I turned her after I was born. She lives with me now, and her eyes are gold, also."

"Eva?" she asked.

"Yes, Eva. She's my mother. We hunted animals right from the start of our lives, and have never tasted human blood. We both have a conscience, and we know it would be wrong. You can tell what I am by my eyes. They only have shimmers of gold in them."

She stared into my eyes, as if it were the first time she had seen them.

"They're beautiful," she said. "Almost hazel, but with gold."

"Exactly," I chuckled. "I also don't sparkle in sunshine, I just shimmer slightly. I look almost human. More so than my mom does, anyway."

She was silent for a moment, probably working through the situation.

"What was that with the fire? I mean, don't you burn?"

"No. We don't know why that is. My mother thinks it's because I'm only half vampire, but we have never experimented with a natural flame. I think my body protects itself, as there's a blue layer before the fire begins," I explained.

She nodded, taking everything in.

"Does your mother have powers?" she asked, sounding eager for more information.

"Yes, but I will let her tell you about them, if you don't mind. That's her story to tell, after all."

"So you still want me to meet her?" she asked.

"Well, yes. If you still want to."

"I'd love to," she stated.

"So, can I ask you something now?" I asked.

"Shoot."

"So you thought you knew what I was. Is that why you watched me eat, and offered me food?"

She looked away, instantly, a blush appearing on her cheeks. "Yes," she whispered.

I started laughing. She whipped her head around, and slapped my arm.

"Hey! What was that for? You were the one who was trying to poison me," I laughed. She started smiling, and eventually laughed herself. It was a great sound.

"I do eat food, though. My human half gets nourishment from it," I explained.

"Oh."

"So, do you want to meet my mom now?" I asked.

"Sure. Um, do you run like them too?" she asked warily.

"Yes. Do you want a ride?"

Her brow furrowed slightly, before straightening her features again. She thought about it. "Sure," she said shrugging her shoulders. "Let's go."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

The run home felt amazing with Bella as a passenger on my back. She clung to me tightly, her head buried in the back of my neck. She slid easily off my back when we arrived at the house. I turned to look at her, and she was grinning.

"I'd forgotten how good that feels," she whispered.

"You liked to run with him?"

She simply nodded. I grabbed her hand, and pulled her into the house.

"Mom?" I called, as I got in the door.

"In the kitchen, sweetie. I'm cooking you some dinner."

Bella grinned at that, and I rolled my eyes. "Come on," I said.

"Mom, we've got a visitor."

She spun around, her eyes wide, when I said 'mom' in front of a human.

"It's okay, mom. Bella knows about us."

The look of shock on my mom's face was priceless. "H … how?" she stuttered.

"It's a long story, but I'll tell you after I eat. I'm ravenous," I said, grinning widely. "Do you want some dinner, Bella?" I asked.

"Um, sure. If it's okay with your mom."

"Mom?" She still hadn't spoken, and was still staring at Bella with her mouth open.

"Huh?" my mom said, finally turning to me.

"Can Bella stay for dinner?"

"Y-yes. Of course. Do you need to call your parents, Bella?"

"Yes, please, Mrs. Elliott," Bella said politely.

"Please call me Eva. The phone's on my desk, right over there." Mom pointed at her work desk in the corner.

"Thanks," Bella said, and went over to it.

"Hunter?" mom whispered.

"She already knew about vampire's mom. Remember when I told you she had just split from someone? Well, he was a vampire. His whole family were."

Mom hissed slightly at this new information. It wasn't like her.

"Is she alright with us? I mean, this isn't going to hurt her more, is it?" mom asked.

"I don't think so. She's been very open with me since she found out, and she seems more relaxed now than I've ever seen her."

Mom nodded, and turned back to the pots on the stove.

"As long as she knows that she needs to keep quiet," she said.

"She knows the rules, mom."

"Okay, dear. Then I'll trust your judgement."

Bella came back over, and I gestured for her to sit on one of the stools.

"Do you want a juice, Bella?" I asked.

"Please. I'm very thirsty," she said, and then started snickering slightly.

Mom and I both giggled with her. "Yeah," I said. "We know the feeling."

I got us both a juice from the refrigerator, and I sat next to her.

"Is your dad okay with you being here?" I asked.

"Yeah, but he wants to meet you. He knows you have just moved here, and I had explained to him that I was just helping you settle into Forks. He's a little protective. He is chief of police, after all."

"Yeah. Do I need to be scared?" I asked, smiling.

"No, he'll behave. I promise. Um, Eva?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"My dad's actually invited both of you for dinner. He knows that your Hunter's sister. Well, meant to be, and he knows you have no parents. He's just being kind, I suppose, and I know you don't eat, so will it be too much of a problem for you?"

"Not at all. I can be pretty good at distracting people, and I'll be quick hiding most of it in my napkin," mom said, laughing. "When would you like us to visit?"

"Why not tomorrow afternoon?"

"That will be fine, dear." She turned to stir the food. "Dinner will be about a half hour."

"Thanks, mom. You want to go watch tv? Or we could listen to music in my room?" I asked Bella.

"I'd like to see your room, if that's okay."

"Sure. Come on."

Bella sat on my bed as I put some background music on. I went and sat next to her.

"Will you tell me about him, Bella?"

She looked at me, shocked, and hesitated.

"What do you want to know?" she asked.

"Anything you want to tell me."

"Well, they already lived here when I moved. I first saw them in school. He was in my biology class the first day, and I swear, if looks could kill, I would be dead." She smiled slightly, while I frowned at her. How can that be a good memory for her? She saw my puzzled expression, and explained.

"He told me it was my scent. He said he had never smelled anything like it in his century as a vampire."

"I've heard of that. The blood calls to them. I've never experienced, though, but I've heard it can be quite potent."

"Yeah," she agreed. "Anyway, he took off for a week because he didn't want to kill me." She shivered, slightly. "He came back, though, and from the moment he came back, we were inseparable. He saved my life, once. Well, twice actually. The first time I got lost in Port Angeles, and I was being followed by a group of men. He found me before they could do anything to me. The second time, he saved me from another vampire. Laurent, that was in the meadow today, was travelling with two companions. Victoria and James. James had caught my scent and he started to track me. I tried to run, but it was no use. He tricked me and cornered me, but they arrived just in time. James managed to bite me first, though," she said, rubbing at a scar on her wrist.

"Why aren't you one of us, then?"

"That's where they saved me. He sucked the venom out. I was in hospital for a while, with a few broken bones, but at least I lived."

I couldn't understand why he would do that, if he was just going to leave her. Was it possible he loved her?

"I know you loved him Bella, but why did he leave? I mean, he must have loved you, to be able to save you."

"I thought he did," she whispered, looking down at her hands.

"I'm sorry. This is still too hard for you. I shouldn't have asked," I apologised.

"No, it's okay. It feels good to get some of it off my chest."

"Dinner's ready, Hunter," my mom called up stairs to us.

Bella smiled. "Thank you. For listening. And for saving me earlier."

"Hey, no problem. Come on, let's eat."

Mom had made a beef stew, which was delicious. Bella told her most of what she had told me, while we ate. Mom never interrupted her, while she spoke. She was curious of their relationship, but never pushed her to say any more than she wanted to say. Bella helped me wash up after eating, and I said I would drive her home.

"Thanks for dinner, Eva. It was delicious," said Bella.

"No problem. Drop by any time you like. It will be nice to have some female company for a change."

"I will. Thanks again. I'll see you tomorrow at mine."

"Bye, honey."

I dropped her off at home, and I walked her to the door.

"Thanks for today," she said again.

"My pleasure. Will you be okay? I mean, I didn't want to open up old wounds or anything."

"They weren't closed," she whispered. "But, I'm fine. I'll just need to get used to the feeling, and hope that it will leave in time."

I nodded. I really didn't know what to say to her. "Okay. See you tomorrow then."

"Yeah. See ya." But before she went inside, she kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks for being my friend, Hunter." Then she went inside.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hi guys. Thanks again to all my followers, and those who favourited. Just a little warning for this chapter. The cuss words will be slightly stronger. You will find out why when you read. So please, I don't wish to cause any body any offence, but I felt it was the only way to express some things here. So, without further ado, on with the show.**

Chapter 15.

Over the next couple of months, Bella and I became real close friends. Our first dinner at Charlie's went without any problems, and we were invited back quite regularly. We also had Bella and Charlie over at ours a few times, too. Charlie and mom had actually gotten quite close to one and other too, and my mom confessed to me one night, that she felt a pull to him.

"No way, mom. He's human. How is that even possible? He can't be your mate!" I all but screamed at her.

"Hunter, you know we can't help it. If it's meant to be, it's meant to be. It can't be stopped."

"But mom, you and dad -"

"Your father and I were different. I wasn't his true mate. I suppose I was just a means to an end," she shrugged.

"How can you even say that?" I growled. "So, you're okay with my father using you for … well, you know what for."

"At the time, I thought he would learn to love me. But now that I'm a vampire, I know that would never be possible. We are designed for one mate only. We have to look for that mate, and maybe even try a few times before we find them. I got used to that idea a long time ago, and I dealt with it."

"Obviously not," I hissed at her. "You won't even speak about him! You must still feel something for him."

"Hunter, there will always be a place in my heart for him. He gave me you. I don't like to speak of him, because I don't want you upset. You are my priority, not my past. And it wouldn't do you any good to know, anyway."

"Ah, fuck that!" I roared at her, and ran out the house. I was furious with her. She wouldn't give me an inch when it came to that bastard. I ran straight to Bella's house that night, and thankfully, I'd calmed down before I got there. She invited me in, and I told her what my mom had told me. She laughed for so long, I didn't think she would stop.

"No way! Charlie? My dad? Oh, that's just priceless!" And she roared with laughter again. I was still angry, but I couldn't help myself. I started giggling, too.

"Will it even be possible, though. I mean my dad will need to know, right?"

"Yes," I agreed. "Eventually he will, if he feels the same, that is. Mom would never force this on him. But once mated, it's for eternity for us."

"Well, it just so happens that dad can't stop talking about her, either. He knows she's 'younger' than him, but not by too much, really. He seems very taken with her," she said.

"Super," I replied, and we collapsed into giggles again.

Through the weeks, Bella had told me a little more about Edward and his family. Yes, she had finally been able to speak his name without it hurting too much. I knew she was still deeply in love with him, but it seemed to be getting easier for her. We hung out together all the time, and even with the kids from school. Angela was delighted to see Bella smile and laugh again, and she started to hang with us more than the others. We had become the three amigos.

Bella had decided it was time for me to meet Jacob. She told me all about him and the treaty, and I thought it was a bad idea to meet him. She explained that if Laurent couldn't tell I was half vampire, then she was sure Jacob wouldn't either. I finally agreed, as long as I met him at her house, and my mom wasn't there. She agreed.

He was actually very pleasant when we met, though he did seem slightly suspicious of me. I didn't think it was me personally, I think it had more to do with worrying about Bella. He was good friends with her, and he didn't want to see her hurt again, but I think he could tell it was just a close friendship bond we had, and nothing more.

We did go to La Push a few times, but we didn't want to push my luck there. So mainly, we kept to the town. A few times we went to Port Angeles, or Seattle with our friends from school, and a couple of times we all went camping, too. I was really happy here, and Bella was finally healing, too

We had never taken Angela to the meadow. I had asked Bella if I could bring her one day, and she nearly went ballistic.

"You can't! This is our place!" she screamed at me. "Mine and Edward's. And … your's. No one else can know! Please, Hunter."

"Bella, I'm sorry. I just wasn't thinking," I said, pulling her into my arms. "I'm just an ass."

She giggled slightly, and forgave me for my foolishness.

"Take me there now," she asked.

"Okay. Hop on." She clambered onto my back, and I ran with her through the forest. We got to the clearing, and sat in our usual place in the middle. There was a slight fluttering of snow, which made Bella shiver.

"Come her," I said, pulling her into my warmth.

"Thanks, Hunter. For everything, I mean. If it weren't for you, I don't know where I would be right now."

"Shh, now. You would have been fine if I never turned up. You would have got there, eventually, with your other friends."

"But I couldn't talk to them about it. I only felt comfortable talking to you."

I hugged her closer. The snow began to fall heavier, and I pulled her to her feet.

"Come on. Let's get you home, before we're buried in the snow."

She jumped onto my back, and I ran her home.

"Call me later, if you get bored," I said, as I dropped her off at her door.

"Sure. See you later."

I got home just as my mom was getting in after going to the movies with Charlie.

"How was your night, mom?" I asked. I had gotten used to the fact that they were getting closer, and I could see how happy my mom was. I couldn't be angry with either of them for that. It's been the first she's seemed whole. I mean, _completely_ whole. I was happy for her.

"It was lovely dear. How was your night?"

"Yeah, good. We went to the meadow, but it started snowing up there, so we left."

"I bet it's really pretty up there in the snow."

"I'm sure it is, but Bella was cold. I didn't want to keep her out too long."

"You are a good friend to her," she said, kissing my cheek.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going for a shower, and I'm going to get some sleep. Night, mom."

"Good night, sweetie."

I spent a little longer in the shower than normal. I felt a chill tonight that I didn't normally feel. I hoped the hot water would shift it. After about twenty minutes, I pulled myself away from the water. I got dried and changed for bed, and the chill still wouldn't go. I sensed something not so good was going to happen. I just didn't know what, and it bothered me. My cell rang, and I saw it was Bella.

"Hey, are you bored already?" I asked, chuckling.

"Hunter, he's back. Edward came back and he went to the meadow and saw us there, together."

My mind had a little trouble grasping what she had just said.

"Bella, what?"

"Edward's home. He saw us, and put two and two together and came up with five. I managed to explain to him about us, and he wishes to speak to you. He's on his way over, now."

"What the hell? Is he coming for a duel, or something?"

"No, no. He just wants to talk. He's grateful to you for looking after me. He just wants to say thanks."

"So you've forgiven the shit? And so easily! Bella, after what he put you through, -"

"He has explained everything to me, and I know why he did it now. He did it to protect me. To keep me safe. He felt I was always in danger with him around. I understand."

In a way, I could see how he would feel that way. But that didn't stop me feeling anger toward him about the _way_ he left. And Bella knew that if she was happy, I would be happy for her.

"Okay," I said, resigned. "If you're sure that's what you want."

"It is . You know how much I still love him, and he said he will do anything to have me back. That's why he returned. He couldn't stay away any longer. So please, Hunter. Be nice. I made him promise if he upset you, then I would be upset with him."

I smiled slightly at that. "Okay Bella. I'll do it for you."

"Thanks, Hunter. He should be there soon. I'll call you later."

"Okay, see ya."

I went down to warn mom about our impending visitor, but there was a knock at the door before I could say.

"I'll get it," I called to her.

"Okay," she called back.

I opened the door, and finally came face to face with him.

"Hunter?" he asked. I nodded, and he held his hand out to me.

"So you're Edward?" I asked, shaking his offered hand.

"Sweetie, who's at the do -" My mom started, but she didn't finish, as she looked toward the door. Edward and I looked toward her at the same time.

His brow furrowed, and he paced in past me, looking at my mom.

"Eva?" he asked.

"Edward," she whispered back. I looked between the two of them. They knew one and other?

The silence went on for what seemed like an eternity.

"Will someone please tell me what the _fuck_ is going on, here," I growled.

Mom looked at me slowly, fidgeting with her fingers.

"How the fuck do you know this jackass?" I hissed, stepping closer to her.

"Hunter, -"

"NO!" Edward suddenly roared. Bella had told me of his gift, and he must have heard something he didn't like.

"Mom!"

"Hunter. He's your father."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while since I updated, but I have been rather busy. I was asked if my story would only be in Hunter's POV, and the answer is no. The next couple of chapters will be in Bella's POV and Edward's POV. Thanks so much for the reviews, I appreciate every one of them. So, on with the show.**

Chapter 16.

Bella's POV.

Edward had left me, and I was completely lost without him. My entire core felt empty and hollow, and I felt a pain so unbearable, that I thought I would lose my mind. I really can't remember the first week after he left. I knew my mom and dad were near insane with worry for me, but, at the time, I didn't care. I only wanted him back, to comfort and soothe me. To tell me it was just some nightmare I had. But he never came back. He had left, and never looked back.

The next few weeks, I was on auto pilot. I would go about my usual day to day routines, as normal as possible, but at night when I was alone in my room, I couldn't keep the shadows from haunting me. I kept my bedroom window open at all times, in hope that I would awaken in the night from my usual nightmare, and he would be there, holding me against his marble form. That never happened either.

One night, my father came to do his usual check on me, and crossed my room and started to close my window. I screamed for about an hour, begging him to leave it open. He tried to hush me and comfort me, but I pushed him away, still screaming that I needed the fresh air. After my screaming, and another hour of sobbing, I finally gave in to sleep. The next morning dad had made an appointment for a therapist. I didn't want to go, but he said if I didn't go, then I was going back to Florida with my mom. So I agreed to go, because there was no way I was leaving Forks. I needed to be here incase he came back to me.

So, every Friday, I wouldn't be in school because of the therapist appointment, and dad made sure that my own doctor's appointment was on the same day. He didn't want me out of school any more than necessary. He had no idea that school had it's own obstacles for me. Every day I sat where they used to sit. I didn't eat, and I only stared out the window at the rain. I hardly spoke to any of my friends any more, but Angela was persistent. She always came over and said hello, and asked if I wanted to join them at their table. I always declined. Their company wasn't the company I craved.

Charlie had warned me, once again, that if I didn't start interacting with my old friends again, that I was going back to mom. I had become quite close with Jacob Black, but I hadn't seen him for a while, so when Angela suggested a trip to Port Angeles one weekend, I agreed. I needed to let Charlie see that I was trying. I knew I wouldn't enjoy it, especially when she told me that the new kid at school would be joining us. That was all I needed. I didn't need more change in my life, but then again, I didn't need to speak to him, did I?

So on the morning of the outing, all the girls travelled together, and the boys were going in Tyler's van. We had agreed to meet at a car lot, and the girls arrived first. We stood in a group waiting on the boys arriving, chattering and giggling. I wasn't of course. I was in my own world, and didn't join in the conversation much. I was pulled from my thoughts by Angela. She was introducing me to the new kid. When I looked around at him, I got the shock of my life. His eyes looked so familiar, but they weren't. His eyes were green, but there were flecks of gold in them. My own eyes were drawn straight away to the gold, of course, but they weren't the full topaz gold like the Cullen's. I wasn't sure what that meant. Was he a vampire, too? He couldn't possibly be. His eyes were natural looking, but I couldn't rid myself of the feeling of familiarity. He held his hand out for me, and I stared at it for a moment, scared that the familiar cold touch I had craved, would be felt in his hand. In that moment, I knew I had to shake it, so I could know for sure.

Shaking his hand was strange, as I was prepared for a cold hardness, but instead, he was warm to the touch. A little warmer than normal, I thought, but it wasn't the coolness that I had grown accustomed to. So he wasn't a vampire then, but he certainly couldn't be human. His eyes were just … _wrong_. I would have to keep an eye on him, to see if he had any of the habits that I knew. There was _something_ about him, and I intended on finding out what.

I scrutinised him at lunch, to see if he would decline human food or not. But, to my surprise, he ate heartily. Then he washed it all down with a huge soda. I couldn't help but think that maybe it was all for show. Maybe he would chuck it up later, when he was alone. I continued to stare at him eating, and I frowned wondering how he could do it. Maybe I was wrong all along. Maybe I was just hoping for something that wasn't there. I must be completely mad, now, seeing things that weren't there.

After my initial shock had worn off, I realised he was a genuinely sweet guy, and for the next few months, he helped me heal. We became best of friends, and I could talk to him about things that I could never mention to anyone else. I still had my suspicions about him, though, and they were confirmed one day when Laurent arrived. He had came to seek revenge for Victoria, and Hunter had to protect me, and revealed his true self. I knew I wasn't going crazy! But, he told me he was only half vampire. Born to a human mother. I couldn't believe it. Would I never be rid of the supernatural? Did I even _want_ to be? No, I didn't, and that only made our friendship stronger. I knew about him and his kind, and he knew that I knew, and I was finally able to open up fully about Edward. Finally able to say his name without breaking down into a sobbing mess. I still loved and missed him desperately, but with Hunter, I found a little bit of happiness.

One afternoon, Hunter and I went to the meadow. It would always be mine and Edward's, but I didn't mind sharing it's tranquillity with Hunter. He had done so much for me, I couldn't begrudge him that. He made me feel at peace when I was here, and I knew if I were on my own, I wouldn't be able to hold it together in this place. It held so many memories for me, and Hunter had given me the peace I needed to handle them. It always was a beautiful place, and when it started to snow, I knew I would be even more pretty. But, I was too cold, and he took me home, not wanting me to be ill. I didn't want to leave, but I knew he was right. He dropped me at home, as usual, and that's when my bad thoughts would return. When I was alone at home. I went straight to my room, and I never noticed him sitting in my rocking chair, at first. When I did, I thought I was delusional. I cried a torrent of tears, and shook my head frantically, wanting this perfect vision to dissipate before I lost my mind. It didn't. Instead, it cradled me in it's stone arms, and hushed me.

"Bella."

He was here. Really and truly here. My Edward.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter. 17

Edward's POV.

I couldn't bear to be away from her any longer. I had to go back. I left to save her. To protect her from me. It wasn't working. She was all I thought about every single second. I needed her. I wanted her in my arms once more. If she has moved on, I will beg to remain friends. If she hadn't, I would do everything in my power to win her back. The agony I was feeling, was intensifying every moment I was gone. I had shook and trembled for months, and I just couldn't stand it any more. Yes, I was being selfish, and I knew there would be dangers with her being with me, but I didn't care. I would be able to protect her more if I were there, by her side. If she would have me.

I was almost at Forks, and if my heart weren't dead, it would be racing right now. What if she didn't want to know me anymore? I was beginning to doubt my decision, but I couldn't walk away. I would regret not knowing if she would forgive me. I had to try. Instead of heading straight to town, I decided to go to our meadow, to clear my mind, and calm my nerves. I needed to calm down before I saw her again. So I ran, with all my power, through the forest that surrounded the town, and arrived at my sanctuary.

Except, it wasn't my sanctuary anymore. There were two people sitting in the middle of the clearing, their backs to me. I took a couple of steps back into the trees, and a breeze wafted over my face. It was her. It was Bella. I would know her scent anywhere. But, she wasn't alone. She was with a stranger. Who was he? Why did she bring him here, of all places? Had she done what I had hoped, and forgotten about me? The pain in my dead heart intensified ten-fold. I doubled over, trying not to cry out. I was too late. Slowly, I straightened my posture, took one last glance at my love, and left the forest.

I needed to get away, so I ran, while my mind raced. I had destroyed my own existence by leaving her. She _had_ moved on, just like I had asked her too. Shit! What had I done? And who was the stranger? I had never seen him before, but something about his scent was familiar. I couldn't place it, though. My mind was too engrossed with self loathing at what I had done. I was on auto pilot, and before I knew where I was, I had entered Bella's open bedroom window, and was rocking myself in her rocking chair.

What the hell was I doing here? And why was her window open? I closed my eyes, and let my nose be assaulted with her sweet scent. I had to do something. I couldn't leave now. Leaving would be detrimental to me now. I had to speak with her, and see if she could forgive me, and if she had any place in her life for me. Even just a little, as friends, maybe? I just knew I needed her in my life, and I would take whatever she offered me.

My eyes sprung open when I heard her walk through the front door. I could hear her taking her jacket off, and walking up stairs. Her pace was slow. She was alone, thank goodness, so I stayed where I was, and braced myself for the undoubted onslaught of hate that she would give to me. When she entered the room, she didn't notice me at first. When she did, she closed her eyes tight, shook her head furiously, and began sobbing. She sobbed long and hard, trembling and mumbling that I wasn't real. It was just a dream. If she had moved on, why was she crying so hard, and believing I wasn't real? Did she really want to see me? She still hadn't quietened, and I couldn't stand to see her like this anymore.

"Bella," I soothed, as I encircled her in my embrace. It felt like Heaven, having her in my arms again.

"Bella, it's okay. I'm here."

"But you're not real," she moaned. "You can't be. You didn't want me anymore."

What had I done to her? Her frame was smaller, and she was paler. I had broken this beautiful creature that I held in my arms, and I would do everything to piece her back together again.

"I'm real, love. And I _swear_ I'll never leave you again. You are my life, Bella. I can't live without you."

Her breathing hitched, and her heart skipped a few beats, then she was slowly raising her head to look at me.

"You're really here?" she whispered.

"Yes, my love. And I will never be gone from you again. If you will have me. If you … forgive me," I whispered.

"Oh, Edward!" She jumped up and threw her arms around my neck, and buried her head into my shoulder.

After her initial shock, I moved us to sit on her bed, and I asked her about what I saw in the meadow. She explained to me about Hunter, and that he had moved to Forks with his mother. He was a half-breed, and I realised that was probably why his scent was familiar to me. Because he wasn't a full vampire, he still had some human scent around him. She told me about Laurent's visit, and how Hunter had to reveal himself to her, in order to save her. I jumped from the bed snarling and hissing. She grabbed my arm, and soothed and calmed me, and pulled me back to her bed. After the anger passed, all I felt was immense shame and guilt that I wasn't here for her.

She told me how they had become close friends, and that he, or she, had never wanted anything more than that. I sighed with relief. She told me how he had helped her past the difficult times, but it was never enough. When she was alone, her nightmares began. I pulled her closer to my chest when she told me that, and I swore she would never have another nightmare. The more she told me, the more I became indebted to this boy. I had to speak with him, and tell him how grateful I was that he had entered my love's life, when he had. I had to show this man, that I meant every word to Bella. I would never leave or hurt her again. I just hoped he would believe me. Bella had warned me to be nice to him, or she wouldn't be happy. She frowned while telling me this, and I couldn't help but kiss the little v on her frown. I had missed it so much. I promised to play nice, and asked her for his address. Turns out, we will be neighbours, as he didn't live too far from my family's place.

As I walked over to jump from her window, I turned back to her.

"Bella? Why was your window open?" I was curious when I noticed it before, then it went out of my mind until now.

"Um …" she hesitated, looking down at her fidgeting fingers. "I … kind of … I hoped you would return, and … I wanted you to see that you were welcome."

I rushed back to her, and cradled her. "Thank you," I whispered, and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back soon," I said, before disappearing through her window.

I took an unnecessary breath before knocking on his door. I hoped he would believe me, and didn't hate me. I knew he didn't like me too much, after what I had done to Bella, but I hoped to prove him wrong in that regard. I owed this man so much, after him doing what I couldn't and saving her.

The door opened, and I came face to face with the best friend of my love.

"Hunter?" I asked, offering him my hand.

"So you're Edward?" he asked, taking my offered hand. At least he shook it. He could have growled and told me to get lost, or told me to leave Bella alone. He didn't. He kept his word to Bella.

Before I could open my mouth, a voice from the back called our attention to, whom I could only assume to be, Hunter's mother. As she walked through, I frowned, knowing that I knew this face in front of me. My mind went back in time, and the face I saw in front of me, had been human when I had first seen it.

_Oh my sweet Lord, it's him. I thought I would never see him again,_ she thought. I knew that mental voice, too. Could it really be? I paced into the room, past Hunter and his worried expression.

"Eva?" I didn't have to ask, I knew.

"Edward," she whispered, staring at me intently. Her mind went back to a time long ago. One that I would rather forget.

"Will someone tell me what the _fuck_ is going on here?" Hunter all but screamed at us, as the silence was broken.

Eva looked at her son, apologetically.

"How the fuck do you know this jackass?" he demanded.

I was still staring at Eva, and I rummaged through her mind.

"Hunter -" she began, but I had already heard what she was about to say.

"NO!" I roared. It couldn't be true. How the fuck did this happen? We aren't suppose to be able to …

"Hunter. He's your father."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18.

Hunter POV.

My mind was reeling, and my body was trembling. What the hell was happening? Neither had spoken yet, and I was still waiting for an explanation. How the hell was I supposed to absorb this revelation, when they wouldn't even talk to me. The jackass was shocked, but I didn't care how he was feeling at the moment.

"Mom?" I whispered, my voice trembling like the rest of me. I could feel the fire burning in my core. I was ready to explode.

"Eva, is this true?" the jackass asked, his voice a mere mumble. "I have a son?"

"You have shit, jackass," I hissed, as my temperature raised even higher.

"Hunter, please sweetie. Let me explain. To both of you," my mom begged, and I saw the venom tears, that wouldn't shed, in her eyes.

But I didn't care that she was upset. I didn't care the he was in shock. My anger was peaking, and I knew that if I didn't get out of there, they would burn when I exploded. I had never felt my core rage as much as this before, and I still didn't know the full potential of my gift. I knew my whole body could ignite, but this felt so different. I had never felt this much power before. I had to leave.

My mother took a step toward me, and raised a trembling hand to my face.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed at her. I was angry with her, but I didn't want to hurt her. "I need to leave."

"No, hunter, please don't. I need to explain." she pleaded.

"Hunter, please …" the jackass piped up.

"Don't you even speak to me. You have no right. You disgust me," I hissed dangerously at him.

I smirked slightly, when I saw him flinch at my words. He had no right to even look at me. He threw all his rights out the window, the day he abandoned mom. I didn't care about him. I didn't care about the hurt I saw in his eyes. Why the hell was he hurting, anyway? He didn't know us. And if I have my way, he never will.

I walked to the door, and opened it.

"Hunter, please," my mom begged again, her voice breaking. I hated to hear her upset like this, but I had to go. I paused on the threshold, not turning back.

"I have to go, mother. I don't want to hurt you. As much as I would love to hurt _him_," I sneered. "I can't, because it would kill Bella." And I slammed the door behind me.

I ran. Ran like the wind. Ran faster than I ever had before. The power of the burn in my core, coursing through my body, propelling me onward. Within seconds, I was at the meadow, and as my anger finally took over, I let out a guttural scream. The whole ground reverberated with the sound. The trees shook, and the creatures in the forest fled, the birds making a black cloud in the sky. Then it happened. I exploded.

**Edward POV.**

He slammed the door when he left. It almost came off it's hinges. I turned toward Eva, my eyes wide with shock.

"Eva? Please, what the hell is happening here?" I begged.

She looked at me with pained eyes, but couldn't speak.

"Eva, how did this happen?"

Her eyes widened slightly. "Seriously?" she asked with a humourless snicker.

"Eva, please." I was exasperated, and ran my hands through my hair.

She looked to the ground, and couldn't meet my eyes.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I knew I should have found you, and told you. But I couldn't face you. I loved you then. You had hurt me by leaving, and you left before I could tell you. I was just so selfish. I didn't want to be hurt again, and I didn't want Hunter to hurt, either."

I started pacing the room, my hands constantly pulling at my hair. I couldn't get my head around this. I knew she loved me then, but I had told her the truth, that I didn't love her back. It was a time of my life I wished to forget. I felt guilty every day after, that I had used her in such a way, and I had to leave her. If I had known …

"How is this even possible? I mean, we can't have children. It's impossible!" My voice was raising to a higher octave, and she flinched. I sighed, and crossed the room toward her.

"Eva, I'm sorry. Why didn't you tell me? I told you I was leaving. I knew you had fallen for me, and I couldn't continue with you. You could have told me then."

She took a step back from me, and glared at me.

"I knew you didn't love me! I knew you would never have stayed with me. It's only now that I realise your reasoning for leaving, now that I am what I am. I know we were never destined to be mates, Edward. But then, I was only human, and I loved you! I was distraught when you told me you were leaving, and I didn't tell you because I didn't want you sticking around out of obligation. Or guilt! After I was changed, I knew it was wrong to keep him from you, but I didn't want to get hurt again. What if you had decided you wanted nothing to do with him! How much hurt and pain do you think that would have caused him? At the beginning, I was still holding a lot of my human feelings. It took me time to get over you, and realise that my true mate was out there somewhere. So I just concentrated on Hunter. I tried to make his life better. I didn't even speak much about you to him. I didn't want him hunting you down, just for you to dismiss him. I couldn't stand the thought of my baby hurting that way. I'm sorry. I know I have done wrong."

I closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Eva, I would never have turned my back on him. We would have worked something out, without having to be together."

"I know that now!" she screamed at me. "I didn't then, and I had no idea if you still walked the earth or not. I thought I was doing what was right, Edward! If I had known then what I know now …"

"Eva, I'm so sorry I made you feel like that. We do have to talk about this, but I think we need to find Hunter before he does something stupid."

"_My_ son is not stupid! Don't you _dare_ imply otherwise!" she screamed at me.

Shit! My head was all over the place. I couldn't do right for doing wrong.

"Eva, I didn't mean it like that. I just don't want him hurting himself, that's all. It's a lot for him to process. We need to make sure he is calm so his brain will absorb it. Shit, Eva! I am hardly managing myself, never mind how he's feeling."

She sighed, and looked down again. "I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't mean to snap. It's a shock for me too, you know. I never expected to see you again."

I was starting to get anxious. I had a son, and he was out there somewhere, doing God knows what, and I needed to get him back here. We needed to sort this out, and _try_ to make things better. Now that I knew about him, I badly wanted him in my life. I just hoped that he would want me too.

"It's okay. Come on, we need to find him. Do you have any idea where he might go?" I asked, rummaging around in her head. I saw an image of Bella in her head.

"No, he wouldn't go there. He was too angry. He would be afraid to hurt her, like he was afraid of hurting you," I said. And at that moment, I was so grateful that he was a true best friend of Bella's. I knew he would never hurt her. Then I thought of her. What would she say when she found out? Would she hate me all over again? I couldn't think like that just now. We had to find Hunter first, then we would sort everything else out, together.

"He may be at the clearing," she said. Of course! That's where I saw them today.

"Let's go," I said, but before we got out the door, there was a tremor that shook the house, and a screaming noise came with it. Eva and I looked at one another, and before we new it, a resounding 'boom' hit our ears.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19.

Hunter's POV

I didn't know how I came to be in the blackness, but it was soothing. I couldn't remember why I had to be soothed, I just knew I needed it. Something kept nagging at me from behind the sheet of black, but I didn't want to face it. I was relishing the blackness, and I knew I didn't want any light to shine through. I felt warm and comfortable, and didn't want to move. There was a cool whisper of a breeze around me, but it didn't dissipate my warmth. But the whisper was getting louder, as something tugged at my black cloak of darkness.

"No," I moaned. "Leave me be."

"Hunter! Oh my god! Sweetie, what happened?" the whisper asked.

"Go away," I mumbled. I felt serene, and didn't want to be disturbed.

"Hunter, please, son. Open your eyes," a velvet voice asked. I knew that voice, and then a little ray of light came into my dark. I knew the voice, and I knew I didn't want to hear it. Whatever that voice had to say, I knew I didn't want hear it.

"Sweetie, please look at me." Now, that voice I loved. I've known that voice a long time. I knew I could trust that voice, but it was hard to pull myself from the black.

"What's happening, Edward? Why isn't he wakening up?" The voice I loved was sad. I didn't want it to be sad, but my cloak of darkness was enveloping me again. I couldn't hold it at bay.

"I don't know. I think he has just blacked out. We should get him home, let him rest," the velvet voice said. I wanted to growl at it, but my voice was lost in the black again. I felt a slight movement, and then I faded into the dark.

When my eyes opened, I knew I was in my own bed, in my own room. My head was pounding, and I felt way too warm. Shit! What a nightmare. And it was weird. I dreamt my father came back, and that he was the jackass that Bella loved. What the hell? I was glad I was finally awake. I didn't need that shit in my head. I tried to remove my bed covers from my over heated body, but I couldn't. I realised that someone was lying on them. It was mom. What was she doing in here? Was I screaming in my sleep?

"Sweetie, you're back!" she exclaimed, and hugged me tight.

"Mom, what are you doing in here?" I asked, when she wouldn't let me go.

"Honey, you have been out for hours. How are you feeling?"

"Mom, I'm fine. My head hurts, but that's only because of the weird nightmare I had. Was I too loud when I was dreaming? Is that why you're here?"

"Hunter … sweetie … it wasn't a dream," she whispered, reaching her hand toward me.

My breathing hitched, my heart raced, and I felt a wave of dizziness that I wasn't accustomed to. I jumped out of my bed with my fists clenched, trying to breath normally. It wasn't working.

"Mom, it _was_ a dream. Tell me it was just a dream," I begged, as I began to sway on my feet. She was about to open her mouth, and … _he_ … flew into my room.

"What's wrong? What happened? I could hear his heart rate from down stairs."

Nope. It wasn't a dream. It was real. He was here, in my room. My eyesight blurred, and I felt my knees collapse beneath me. I didn't hit the floor, though. He caught me before I got that far, and placed me in his arms.

"Don't touch me," I mumbled weakly, as he placed me back on my bed.

"Hunter, son -"

"I am not your son. You gave that privilege up when you left my mom." I hissed.

"Sweetie, please don't talk to your father like that. He's only trying to help you," my mom pleaded. But before I could answer her, my world went black again.

**Edward POV**

We raced through the door and looked toward the sound of the boom. In the distance, we saw a surging flash of light, and then a mushroom shaped cloud of smoke rise into the sky.

"Oh my God! Hunter!" Eva screamed, before streaking across the river toward him.

I know I had just found out about him, but my dead heart almost broke when I saw what had happened. He needed me, and my legs were like pistons as I raced toward the meadow. I overtook Eva within a second, my emotions all over the place. He was my son, and I knew in that instant that I loved him. I would do anything for him, and I needed to know he was safe.

As I entered the clearing, I came to an abrupt halt. Lying right in the middle of what looked like a crater, was my son. He had an electric blue, pulsing light surrounding him, and I couldn't hear his heart beat. I couldn't move. The sight of him lying there, still as a statue, made me numb. This couldn't be happening. I had just found him, and now it looked like I had lost him. There was a sharp intake of breath from beside me. I knew it was Eva, but I didn't look round. My eyes wouldn't leave my son.

"No. Leave me be." A mumbled moan escaped his lips, and the relief I felt, at the sound of his voice, washed through me. He was alive. I heard his heart beat then, just in time to wish I hadn't. It was erratic, going up and down like a yo-yo. Racing one minute, and barely there the next. Jesus! What was wrong with him? I could smell his blood, too. Strong, when his heart was racing, and weak when his heart beat was low. His blood pressure was all over the place. That would probably explain the state he was in now. He had obviously blacked out. But I still couldn't understand the blue glow, or the crater, the 'boom' or the flash of light. I would need to know what happened, but I needed to attend to him first.

"What's happening, Edward? Why isn't he wakening up?" Eva asked, distraught.

"I don't know," I answered, truthfully. "I think he has just blacked out. We should get him home, let him rest."

He became immobile and silent again. Another black out. I bent to carefully place him in my arms, and took him home. The feeling of him being in my arms was unbelievable. Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would ever be able to become a father. It was amazing, but under these circumstances, I couldn't think about it. I just needed him well and safe.

Eva was panicking, and I tried to reassure her that he would be fine. I explained about my medical training, and she seemed to relax a little, but her tension was still evident. I laid him gently in his bed, and covered him, the blow glow around him starting to disappear. Tucking my son into bed brought a small, but tense, smile to my face. It wasn't the way I wanted it to be, when he was unconscious, but it still warmed my dead heart.

We sat over him for a while, just watching him. I listened to his heart intently, but at the moment, it was calm and peaceful. I knew he would be okay, but his mind just needed time to heal and cope with this situation. Hell, I needed time to cope with this too, but he was my priority at the moment. Then I thought of Bella. I knew I couldn't tell her right now, because I didn't know all the facts myself yet. But she would need to know. She was probably wondering where I was at the moment, and I knew I had to go to her. I told Eva I needed to go to Bella, but I would be back soon.

When I got there, she was already sleeping, so I wrote her a quick note to tell her that everything was fine, and that I had gone hunting. I left the note on her spare pillow for when she woke. I hated to leave her again, but I needed to get back for Hunter. We needed to deal with this, and I needed to be sure he was okay.

When I got back, I had just stepped foot in the front door, and I heard Hunter's heart become erratic again. I raced up to his room, panic setting in again.

"What's wrong? What happened? I could hear his heart rate from down stairs," I said, flying into his room. Just as I got there, he collapsed, but I caught him before he went down.

"Don't touch me," he mumbled.

"Hunter, son _" I responded, but before I could finish, he cut me off.

"I am not your son. You gave up that privilege when you left my mom," he hissed. Shit. That hurt. That _really_ hurt.

"Sweetie, please don't talk to your father like that. He's only trying to help you," Eva said, in a pained voice. He didn't respond. He had blacked out again.

Shit! Shit! Shit! What the hell was I going to do?


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you are all still with me in this journey. Thanks to everyone for the awesome reviews, and a massive thank you to those who are following and those who favourited. It means a lot to me. I have a rough idea of where I want this story to go, but if anyone has got some ideas, I would love to hear them. Don't be shy! Anyway, thanks again, and on with the show! X**

Chapter 20.

Hunter POV

I eventually came round, and I was still in my room. This time, I was alone. I guessed I hadn't been out long this time, as it was still dark out. Jesus, I felt like shit. What the hell had happened to me in the clearing? I knew my rage had made my burning core more intense than I had ever felt before, but what exactly happened? I would figure it out later, when I felt better. Right now, I needed a drink. My mouth was parched, but it wasn't blood I thirsted for. Regular water was what I needed now. I got shakily to my feet, and headed for the stairs. Before I could make one step down, my mom appeared before me.

"Hunter. Sweetie, what are you doing out of bed? You should be resting," she said, while checking for any signs of injury.

"I was thirsty. I was coming down for some water."

"You should have called me. I would have brought you some up. You need to rest."

"Mom, I'm okay. I can't stay in bed forever," I said.

"Okay, sweetie. Come, I'll help you down."

I wanted to roll my eyes at her, but I knew she was right. My legs were still shaky, and I probably would have stumbled down the stairs without her help. When I got down, I realised it was just me and mom in the house. Good. Maybe he got the message. Jackass couldn't even stick around to deal with the damage he had caused.

"So, where's the shit?" I asked.

"Hunter, please don't do that. He is your father, after all," she sighed.

"Oh, come on! He doesn't give a rats ass if he's my father. If he did, then why the hell isn't he here?" I hissed.

"Hunter!" my mom screamed. I had never heard her shout so loud. "He does care. He has been so worried about you since we found you in the meadow. And he's not here right now, because he went to check on Bella."

Shit. Bella. I had almost forgotten about her. Oh no. Did she know? How will she take it. Oh, shit. What if she hates me? What if she hates him? This was the last thing she needed, to find out he has a son, and that the son is her best friend.

"Does she know?" I asked, tentatively.

"Not yet. He wanted to wait until we had spoken about this together. He will be back soon. He was also going to call his family and ask them to come back to Forks."

"Family? Like, I have brothers and sisters family?" Jesus. The jackass was relentless.

"No, sweetie. His adoptive family. His coven."

"Oh." Shit. I actually felt bad then, at the thought I just had. Okay, maybe I could do this. If mom was so calm about this, and if Bella loved him so much, then he couldn't be all bad, surely? I know Bella could never love anyone bad. And my mom had forgiven him, so why couldn't I?

"Mom, how can you be so forgiving of him? I mean, he left you, when you loved him."

"Hunter, you need to understand that we were never true mates. I was human, and he wasn't. It would never have worked between us. He was going through a real bad time when I knew him, and you need to understand that I never told him about you when he left. It was never his fault. The blame lies with me, because I was so selfish. I didn't know how he would react to you, and I didn't want you hurt. I never spoke about him to you on purpose. Not because it hurt for me to talk about him. I didn't want you tracking him down, and him to ignore you. I should have known he would never have deserted you, but I couldn't help worrying. He didn't even know it was possible for him to sire children. Please, sweetie. Try to forgive him. He didn't know, and he is a good man." The venom tears were filling her eyes again, and I knew she wanted me to have him in my life, but I didn't know what I wanted.

"Mom, I don't know," I said truthfully. "I suppose I know he can't be all that bad. I mean, if you loved him, and Bella loves him, then there must be good in him. But he abandoned you. Both of you. Tell me what happened, mom."

"Sweetie … that isn't my story to tell. Let Edward tell it. He'll be back soon. Please, just give him a chance to explain his side."

God, she was killing me! I hated to see her upset like this.

"Okay, mom. For you," I promised.

"Thank you sweetie," she said, kissing my forehead. "Sit, and I'll get you a glass of ice water. You are still rather warm."

Yeah, damn right I was warm. I had never felt this hot before. I know my temperature burns higher than a normal human, but this was just ridiculous. I was cooling, though, as I wasn't as hot as I felt earlier. Mom came back with a large glass and a pitcher full of ice water. It felt amazing going down my throat. It seemed to cool me from the inside out.

"Better?" mom asked as she felt my brow.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Are you hungry, dear. Would you like some food?"

"Um … no, I think I'm just thirsty. Maybe in a bit."

I felt so tired. Exhausted. Hadn't I slept enough though? I mean, I've been out half the night. So why was I so damned tired?

"You're tired, sweetie. Lay on the couch and I'll get you a blanket," mom said, stroking my hair.

"I don't understand why I'm so tired. I mean I've been asleep for ages," I said, as I yawned. Mom chuckled lightly.

"It's been a hard day on you Hunter. Your body and mind are just trying to recover from the shock. Don't worry. I'll wake you when your father arrives," she said, kissing my brow before going to grab a blanket.

Shit. I hope they don't expect me to call him _dad_. That just wouldn't be happening. I mean, I didn't know the guy. And even if we do work things out, I still wouldn't call him that. He will always be Edward to me, and if he didn't like it, then tough shit. He would just have to deal with it.

"Here you go, sweetie," mom said, tucking the blanket around me.

"Thanks, mom. I'm sorry I was such a shit to you earlier. I was just so … angry. I could feel the burn coming on, and I didn't want you getting in the way when it happened. I didn't want to hurt you."

"Shh, honey. I know. It was a shock to you, and I understand. It was a shock to me too. I didn't even know if he was still existing, you know? And to walk out of the kitchen and see him standing at our door … well. It was strange, to say the least," she chuckled,

I am such a shit! I didn't even stop to think how it would be affecting mom. I was so wrapped up in my own feelings, to even sense hers.

"I'm sorry, mom," I mumbled again.

"It's okay, Hunter. Please stop it. You have nothing to be sorry about. Can I ask you something, though?"

I looked at her warily. "Sure," I replied.

"Can you not sense the outcome of this situation? I mean, you can usually tell."

"Um, I haven't really thought about it. Maybe because of the shock, and blacking out and stuff, I can't sense shit."

"Hunter, please stop with the language," she admonished me. "Maybe you can't sense because you are undecided. Maybe once you make a complete decision, you will be able to see."

"Yeah, I suppose. I probably won't know until I see him again. I wasn't exactly calm when he was here last," I smiled at her.

"No, sweetie. You weren't." Her brow furrowed slightly.

"Mom?"

"You … you _are_ going to remain calm, right? When he comes back?" she worried.

I rolled my eyes at her. "I promise to play with … _daddy … _nicely," I said sarcastically.

She glared at me, but the corners of her mouth were twitching into a small smile.

"Okay. Get some sleep. I'll wake you when he arrives," she said, kissing my forehead again.

I settled further down into the couch, and closed my eyes. It had been a _damn_ hard day. I thought I could sleep for a week. My thoughts drifted back to Bella, and the worry set in again. How will she react to the news? I couldn't bear to see her hurt again, and I prayed that she would take it well, and I hoped she would still want me around. She was the first true friend I had ever had. I couldn't lose her. I just couldn't. And what about his … _family_? Were there a lot of them? Would I even like them? Were they all vegetarians like us? Yeah, they had to be. He wouldn't stay with them if they weren't. I could see by his eyes his diet was animal based. And what if Edward and I could become at least friendly, what if his family wouldn't accept me? Shit. There I go over thinking things again. Why the hell would I even want them to like me? I don't know them, and they don't know me. Who the hell cares if they will or won't? But deep down, as I drifted toward sleep, I knew that I _did_ care.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hi guys. I am so sorry this update is late. My laptop broke, and I still haven't got a new one, but I managed to borrow one for a few days so I will try and get as much done as I can. Hope you can forgive me. ;)**

**I do not own Twilight. (sigh)**

Chapter 21.

I was roused from my sleep by whispering voices.

"Come in, Edward. Hunter is still asleep on the couch. He's exhausted," my mother said lowly.

"Thank you, Eva. Yes, it has been a difficult day for us all. How are you?"

"I'm good. It was a shock to see you again, obviously, but now I'm just worried about Hunter. How was Bella when you were over?" she asked.

"She's okay. I told her I had a lot to do at home, for my family's arrival, so I managed to persuade her that she should still go to school and I would see her tonight." His voice trembled slightly. Obviously nervous about the revelation he was about to bring to her and his family.

I wondered how he would bring up the subject with them. His family would probably be okay. I knew what I was like with my mother. We would forgive each other anything, so his family would probably be the same. But Bella? I didn't know how she would react. I knew she would be hurt. Bad. Would she be able to accept what is? Would she still want to know me? Would she still want him around?

"That is where the difficulty lies," he said walking over to me. Damn. I forgot about his mind reading.

"Hey," I said, raising myself into a seated position.

"Hi. How are you feeling?" he asked. I looked into his eyes, and actually saw sincere concern for my well being.

"Better than I was before," I answered. "My head is still pounding, and I am still extremely thirsty."

"You wish to hunt?" he asked. I rolled my eyes at him, and mom chuckled slightly.

"I'll refresh your pitcher sweetie," mom said. "Remember he is half human, Edward. His body also needs human necessities," she said snickering as she left the room.

"Oh, yeah. Right," he mumbled. If he could blush, I bet he would be now.

"Would you mind if I checked you over, Hunter? I mean, so as we know if you are well?" he asked. What the hell? Yeah, I would mind. I'm fine, and don't need him to tell me what I already know. Who does he think he is? Waltzing in here as if it were perfectly normal.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, and hung his head. "I'm just concerned, that's all, and your mother is too."

Shit. I'm going to have to learn to control my thoughts around him. Nothing is private with that jackass around.

He sighed, and took a step back, just as my mom came back with my water. "I'm sorry. Maybe I should leave until you are feeling better," he whispered.

"Yeah. Good idea," I snapped.

Mom looked at me with pleading eyes as he walked to the door.

"Hunter, please. We need to talk about this. It needs to be resolved," she begged.

"It's okay, Eva. I understand how he feels. This is very difficult for him, and-"

"And how the hell would you know how I'm feeling?" I hissed at him. "You don't even know me. You think because I am your _son_, you know my head? You think you know my emotions? My wishes? My desires? You know jack shit! Do you think after a few hours you know everything? Maybe if you had stuck around back then, you would. But you know nothing!" I shouted, standing from the couch, my fists clenched.

"Hunter, this is difficult for me, too. You have no idea-" he started, but I cut him off again.

"And what about all of this, is so difficult for you? Having to try and cover up your lies and deceit? That shouldn't be too difficult for the likes of you! Why don't you just walk away, Edward. You seem to be good at that!" I spat.

"I never would have walked away from you if I had known. She even kept it hidden in her mind, I had no clue!" His voice was also starting to rise.

"So, what? You would have stuck around, for me, knowing that my mother loved you but you didn't reciprocate those feelings? What kind of a life would that have been for her? And me? How do you think I would have felt knowing my parents were only together for my sake, and not because they wanted to be? Don't you dare blame my mother for your sick experiments!" I hissed.

That did it. He finally started yelling, and took a step toward me.

"She was never a fucking experiment! I cared about her! I cared enough about her that I knew I was doing her wrong! That's why I left. She was human, and shouldn't be entwined with my world. And when she told me she loved me, I knew I had gone too far. Yes, I had been selfish staying with her for the short time we were together, but you have no idea what was going on in my life at the time. The best thing I could have done for her was leave!" he retorted.

"And who the hell are we talking about now? My mother, or Bella?" I yelled back.

"Don't you dare bring Bella into this! It has nothing to do with her. You haven't got a fucking clue, boy!" he roared.

"I know more than you think I know, _sir_! Bella told me everything! Why did you come back? Did you think you hadn't destroyed her enough, and you thought you would come back and finish the job properly?" I hissed, stepping toward him.

He also took a step toward me, and I could feel my burn starting again.

"Don't you ever speak to me like that, or I'll-"

"You'll what? Take me over your knee, and smack me like an insolent child? I'd love to see you try that one!"

"Stop it, stop it, STOP IT!" my mother screamed. "Both of you stop now! I am sick of this! How the hell are we meant to move on if we can't even be calm and civilised? You!" she screamed at me. "Sit the fuck down there! And you!" she pointed at Edward. "Sit down now! You will not enter my home and start screaming at my son without knowing the facts on how this is affecting him."

"How this is affecting him? And how the fuck do you think it's affecting me? He at least knew he had a father. I knew nothing until a few hours ago!" he hissed at her.

"Don't you ever speak to my mother like that!" I roared.

"And why the fuck not? If she had told me back then, it wouldn't be an issue now!"

"Ahhhhhhh!" My mother let out an ear piercing scream, and suddenly the whole house was shaking. She was trying with great difficulty to control herself, and I had never seen her like this before. I immediately shut my mouth and sat down. The house was trembling, and I could hear the water in the pipes begin to bubble. Objects in the room were starting to levitate and twist in the air, and I looked at Edward, who was staring around the room open mouthed, wondering what was happening.

"I suggest you sit down," I whispered to him.

He looked at me, sheepishly, and nodded. He sat next to me and whispered, "What's happening?"

"She is trying to control herself. She didn't tell you of her powers?"

He simply shook his head, while he still stared around the room.

"She can control the elements, but right now, she seems to be finding that difficult. I have never seen her this mad before. Not even with the newborns we have encountered in our past," I whispered. I was beginning to worry about her now. What had I done to her?

"It wasn't you, Hunter. It's my fault. I should have listened to what you were trying to tell me," he whispered, worrying himself now. Shit, does this guy never stay out of your mind? He didn't answer that one. Perhaps he got the message.

"Mom?" I asked tentatively. She didn't answer, and I could see she was trembling all over trying to get a grip on herself. It was obviously proving very difficult for her, as the couch began to lift from the ground with Edward and I on it. She began levitating herself, as the vases of flowers began to empty of water, and the water starting spiralling around her. I needed to try and calm her down before she destroyed our home, as cracks started forming in the walls. I stood off the couch and walked slowly toward her.

Raising my hand to her cheek, I whispered, "Mom? Please, try and calm down. I'm sorry I upset you. I promise I will make this right, and I will listen to his story. If he still wants to tell it."

She finally opened her eyes, and they were full of anger. Fuck. How was I meant to rectify this? She has never been like this before. She was starting to scare me. Eventually, her eyes softened, and I could see the venom tears in her eyes as she looked at me. Slowly, everything started to go back into place, where it was meant to be. The pipes stopped bubbling, the house stopped shaking, and she started to control everything, making sure it was put back neatly, and not just thrown to the ground. She slowly set herself on her feet, as everything else settled. The last to be replaced was Edward and the couch, but she seemed to keep him where he was for a moment.

"Now, we are all going to be calm and talk about this like adults," she stated, looking at Edward. He was still open mouthed as he nodded at her, taking in her silent warning.

"Good," she said as she set him back down.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22.

"Okay," mom said as she sat between us, finally calm. "I'll start, with what I know, but I don't fully know Edward's story so I can't comment on that, but I will start with how I met him," she said, looking between the both of us. We both nodded.

"I met your father -" I rolled my eyes at her, and she narrowed hers at me, as if to say, 'just try me'. I immediately looked down. "I met your _father_ in 1931. I was walking home from a late evening dinner with friends, when I was dragged into an alley by someone."

"What the hell? You were hunting my mom?" I interrupted, rage starting to build again.

"Hunter! Keep your mouth shut and do not interrupt me again!" she hissed. "As I said, I was dragged into an alley by someone _other_ than your father, and I was about to be attacked. Before he could cover my mouth, I managed a little scream. Your father suddenly appeared and pulled the monster off of me."

I snorted at her choice of words, and when she glared at me, I just held my hands up at her, in a 'okay, okay, back off' sort of gesture.

"Anyway," she continued, "he saved me that night, and wanted to see me home, to make sure I arrived safely. I invited my saviour in for some refreshment, to thank him for rescuing me. He was wary, but I insisted. He declined anything to drink, obviously, and we sat and talked all night. We got on really well, and of course I was curious about him. I had noticed the way he took 'care' of the fiend that was about to attack me. He didn't even know that I had noticed at first, but I told him a few weeks later when I started questioning him. And of course I had noticed his blood red eyes. They just weren't natural. But regardless of what I had seen him do, or the way he looked, I felt totally safe with him." She smiled slightly at him, and he smiled back at her, remembering his own memories.

"So, I wanted to see him again. He didn't think it would be such a good idea, but I could see conflict in his eyes, so I pushed him. He agreed, and we spent many a night just talking into the small hours of morning. One night, I couldn't stand the fact that he hadn't made a move on me, so I made the first move. I kissed him."

She looked down into her fidgeting hands, and I knew she was extremely embarrassed. In 1931, ladies were meant to be more respectable. Of course, now a days it wasn't like that, but then it was frowned upon. I suppose mom just found it hard to let go of that past.

"He pulled away instantly, and made to leave the room, but when I whispered 'I'm sorry', he couldn't seem to move. He obviously could read in my mind how upset I was, and disgusted with myself for even thinking he may like me that way, and he eventually cradled me into his arms to soothe me. You need to understand, Hunter, that it was I that pushed Edward into our relationship all along. He always thought it was a bad idea, and later when I found out the truth about him, I understood why."

"It wasn't all you, Eva. You didn't have to push me hard," Edward said, looking ashamed. And so he should, too. He took advantage of my mothers vulnerability.

"Yes, I suppose I did," he replied to my thought.

"Jesus. Can't you stay out of my head at all?" I asked him, exasperated.

"I'm sorry. I actually wasn't in your head, it's more like, your thoughts enter mine. I can go into a persons head if I wish, but most of the time I don't. Their thoughts enter my head, unwillingly."

_Yeah? _I thought at him. _Well, this thought I'm putting right in there, willingly. You are a jackass!_

He smirked a little, but didn't reply. I actually found myself smiling slightly, too. Mom looked at both of us, and asked what the joke was.

"Hunter thinks he's a comedian." Edward answered.

She just rolled her eyes as if to say, 'tell me about it'.

"Anyway Hunter, it was all instigated by myself. Edward may not have put up much of a fight at the end, but he did to begin with. As I told you before, he is a good man, and it was my fault."

"It wasn't your fault he left," I stated.

"No it wasn't," he said, "that was all me. But as I said before, I thought it was the right thing. I had done her wrong for long enough, and after we slept together …" he started.

"Please, no. I don't need that image in my head," I moaned.

"I'm sorry, but it is a part of the story," he mumbled.

I rolled my eyes at him, and waved a hand to tell him to continue.

"After we slept together, which was just the once, the guilt I felt was unbelievable. I felt bad before, but this was a new extreme. I had crossed a line that I should never have been near in the first place. That was when Eva told me she loved me, and I knew I couldn't say it back. Please, don't get me wrong. I cared for her very much, just not enough. I knew we had no future together, even from the beginning I knew that, but I carried on regardless. Now I had to do the right thing, before she got in any deeper. I didn't want to hurt her, but I had to. There was no way we could be together like that. Well, that's what I thought then. I knew she wasn't destined to be my mate. There was no pull that way. And if I had stayed with her, and then found my true mate, I knew it would have been far worse for her, so I left her that night. Yes, maybe it was the wrong way to do it, and I know it seems like I had used her _that_ way, but please believe me, that was never my intention. She was never an _experiment_, as you put it."

My head was starting to reel again. The tone of his voice, and the look in his eyes, told me he was being sincere and truthful. I looked deeper, to get a sense of good in him, and it was there. He _was_ good. He may have done things _wrong_, but that didn't make him _bad._ Not in the evil sense of the word, at least. Yes, he had done a bad thing, but not intentionally. And there was a lot more to his story than he has told. I could sense that. I needed to know more. Like how he could get that close to a human. And what of the 'bad time' he was going through, that my mom had told me about earlier.

"Okay, Edward," I said, relaxing back into the couch. "I think I'm ready to hear your side, now." I crossed my arms and relaxed. I knew it would be a long tale.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23.

Edward POV.

Where do I start? It would be a long conversation, so it was going to be one long ass day. By the time I tell my family, and Bella, and explain to my son - I _still_ couldn't get my mind round _that_ fact - it would be midnight again. But at this very moment, Hunter was my priority. He was my son, after all, for eternity. God willing. Of course I worried about Bella's reaction, but I needed to keep her from my mind for the time being, so I could deal with Hunter. My family would be shocked, but they would be okay. I knew they loved me no matter what I did. My past had proved that before, and this would be no different. Of course, their love for me wouldn't stop them being disgusted with me for what I had done, but I knew we would be fine. I stood from the couch, and started pacing the floor. I suppose I would start from the very beginning.

"When I was 'born' again, my diet was immediately animal blood. My father, Carlisle, -"

I noticed Hunter raise an eyebrow at my use of the word father, so I explained a little before continuing.

"Carlisle was my creator, but he has always been a father to me, even from day one."

Hunter nodded slightly, and let me continue.

"Anyway, Carlisle had always survived on animal blood, but I will let him tell you his story, if you want to hear it. So, since I woke from my transformation, I had survived on animal blood. For almost a decade, I was fighting with myself inside, denying myself what I thought we should be like. I felt that we were already monsters, so why not live like one. Why should I deny myself human blood, when that was supposed to be the way our kind survived? Throughout the years I warred with myself, because I could hear the serene thoughts of Carlisle and the life he chose for us. His thoughts were undeniable, but I couldn't help wanting to know what human blood would be like. Because of the way Carlisle 'raised' me, I knew it was wrong, but I didn't want to deny what I was any longer. I decided to try it for myself, and I rebelled against him. I left him and Esme - Carlisle's mate. He found her after me - and went into the world to be what I knew I already was. A monster."

I paused, looking at both Hunter and Eva, but they were both patient, and calm. I hoped I hadn't disgusted them too much.

"Anyway, when I was eventually on my own, I couldn't do it. I knew it was wrong, and I didn't want to disappoint my parents, so I decided I would only hunt the evil among humans. Murderers, etc. That was how I justified my actions to myself. If I took out a few really bad humans, I would be saving so many more lives. It didn't stop my guilt, though. Carlisle's sentiments were always in my head when I hunted, and the guilt would be bad, but I would drown the guilt with my reasoning of justice. My rebellion only lasted a few years, and it was toward the latter end of them, when I met your mother. I was already contemplating returning to my parents and the animal diet, when I met her."

I paused again, trying to hear any thoughts that he had toward me, but there were none. He was listening intently, trying to take my words in. I smiled slightly at him, and continued on.

"It was a difficult time for me, denying my very nature, and knowing it was wrong at the same time. Have you ever tried human blood?" I asked them both. They both shook their heads.

"I survived on animal blood while I was pregnant with Hunter, and my first meal was animal blood when I was transformed. Hunter had brought me a deer," Eva said, smiling at our son.

"I have never fed on human blood, either," Hunter said. "While I was inside of my mom, growing, even then I knew right from wrong. I knew that she loved me, and I loved her in return. The only human blood past my lips was moms when I was born. I knew she was dying, and even though I was only a few moments old, I managed to crawl to her and bite her. I knew I needed to do that, in order for her to survive, but I never drank from her. I suppose the weeks when she had fed on animals while pregnant, made me crave more of the same when I was born," he explained, shrugging his shoulders.

"Really?" I asked. I was stunned. Even when he was still inside of Eva, he was more advanced than most human teenagers were. It was absolutely amazing, and I knew Carlisle would be very interested in that story, as was I. But, I shook my head for now, getting back to my story.

"Okay, so neither of you have even _craved_ human blood?" I asked. They both shook their heads. "Wow."

"Okay, so you won't understand how I was feeling at the time, and I suppose it is hard for me to explain. It was kind of like being an addict, but denying the addiction before I even knew what it was like. As I said, I had never tried it before, I just knew that I wanted it. Does that explain it?" I asked, unsure.

"Yeah, in a way, I suppose," Hunter answered. "As you said, I don't understand what you went through, but I kind of get it when you explain it that way."

I nodded and continued. "So, when I met your mother, I was already deciding on whether to return to Carlisle and Esme or not. My head was all over the place, my mind in turmoil. Your mother made me see the good in people again, and that's why I stayed around. She was so good and pure, and she was making my decision to return easier. Though, by then, I wanted to stay around her for other reasons. I was starting to care for her, and I was very selfish. When your mother first kissed me, I knew it was wrong, but I had also enjoyed it. I had never had physical contact like that before, even when I was human. I suppose it was another craving I had. I knew it was wrong, as I said, and I made to leave. It had to stop, as I shouldn't even be interacting with a human, let alone kissing one. Then I heard her thoughts, and she was placing all the blame on herself, and I couldn't have that. I was the one to blame, not her, so I stayed and tried to comfort her. When I thought about it, I didn't really see the harm in being friends."

"But you became more than friends, Edward. How the hell did that happen, when you already knew a relationship like that was wrong?" Hunter hissed at me. I couldn't really blame him for being upset with me for that, but I needed to explain what had happened, and I knew he wouldn't appreciate it, one bit.

"Hunter, the next part of my story, I know you are not going to like much, but I ask you to please keep an open mind. It was a time in my life that I wish to forget, for all the wrong decisions I made. Don't get me wrong, I don't wish to forget your mother, she was my hope when I thought I had lost it, but the circumstances were wrong, and those days were very dark for me."

He thought for a moment before answering. "Okay, Edward. I will try, for my mothers sake, to keep my mind open," he replied, glancing at Eva, who smiled gently at him. I ran my hands through my hair, and took a deep breath.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24.

Edward POV.

This next part, I wasn't looking forward too. This was the part I was most ashamed of. I had been extremely selfish, without a care for how Eva felt, until later. It was this night that had made my decision to return to Carlisle, final.

"On the night your mother and I slept together -" I started, but Hunter interrupted me.

"Do I really need to hear this part?" he asked, looking a little sick.

"I'm afraid so. It's the only way for you to see that she was never an experiment to me. And it's the only way I can explain how I was feeling that night, for me to do such a thing," I answered.

"As I remember it, there were two of us that night Edward. It wasn't only your decision," Eva stated.

"Ugh, please," Hunter mumbled.

"I know, Eva. But I should have been more responsible. It should never have happened," I said, as gently as I could.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Just continue, Edward. That point is moot to me."

"How can it be a moot point? You know damn well it was wrong for me to do so. How can you just disregard it?" I asked.

"It's moot to me, because I wanted it to happen as much as you did that night, Edward. So don't be too quick to keep the blame to yourself," she snapped.

"Can we please return to the story? This is hard enough for me without having to hear who wanted it more than the other," Hunter said, shifting restlessly in his seat.

"Sorry. Anyway, I had been out hunting before I met with your mother. I normally didn't meet with her after I hunted because of, well, you know?"

"Blood lust?" Eva asked.

"Yes. I was afraid of hurting you, physically, if I ever met with you after hunting, but I never thought it would turn into what it did."

She nodded simply, and Hunter cocked an eyebrow at me.

"As I said before, I didn't see the harm in being friends with your mother," I explained. "And I had been around her often enough to decide that I wouldn't be a danger to her, if I met with her after hunting. So I went straight to her after feeding, and she kissed me in welcome, as she usually did, but the kiss turned into more. With the fresh blood in my system, I didn't want to stop. She never asked me stop, either. If she had, I would have. But at the time, I was selfish enough to keep going. I wanted this experience, too, though I had never thought about it before."

"So you were just experimenting on her," he hissed.

"No, no, Hunter. It wasn't like that. Please believe me, she was never that. If I wanted to experiment, I could have picked out a total stranger for that. I cared for her, and the blood lust made my feelings intensify so much, that I couldn't stop myself. We both wanted it. I didn't force myself on her, if that's what you think," I said, quickly.

"Oh, I know that. If you had, you wouldn't be standing here trying to explain. You would be a pile of ash by now," he hissed back.

"You know how it feels after feeding, Hunter? Well, imagine it intensified ten-fold. With human blood the feelings are so much stronger."

"Yes, I know the feeling, but I don't go out and screw the first thing I see," he snarled.

"Hunter!" Eva snapped. "You know fine well it's not like that."

"It's okay, Eva. He has every right to be disgusted with me, as much as I am with myself. You should be disgusted with me too, now that you know how it feels."

"Bullshit, Edward. You know I wanted you that night, too. In the end, it was my decision to continue into something more than a kiss. So, no. I am not disgusted with you. I made you want me, too. I could have stopped it, but I didn't. I had waited for months for it to happen, and there was no way I was going to stop. I loved you, Edward, and I needed you. Okay, it was wrong, but you are not the only one to blame," she said, and then turning to Hunter, "This is exactly why I didn't tell you what happened, Hunter. I knew you would be angry and upset, thinking he took advantage of me, but in truth, it was me that took advantage of him that night."

"Mom, please," Hunter said, looking extremely embarrassed. "Okay, I get it. It wasn't just one persons fault. Okay, okay. I don't need to know the gory details."

"Actually," I interrupted, "there are a few details that you need to know, so I can explain why I left."

"No he doesn't, Edward. He's upset enough, for now," Eva said.

"Look, I can't get any more upset, so he might as well tell me, mom."

"Eva, please," I pleaded. "You know this was the biggest part of my decision to leave. He needs to know."

She stared at me, then looked at Hunter, then back to me again. "Okay, just not too much detail, please," she asked.

I took another deep breath, looked at him and continued. "When your mother and I slept together, I hurt her. Physically, I mean."

Hunter stood to his feet, his fists clenching at his sides.

"You _hurt_ my mother?" he snarled.

"Not intentionally. Sit down, Hunter," Eva said, grabbing his arm, and pulling him back down to a seated position.

"No, not intentionally," I agreed, as he finally sat down. "I tried to be as gentle with her as I could -" Hunter hissed between his teeth, but I continued on. "- but, well you know how much stronger we are, and I ended up hurting her, regardless of how careful I was. While she lay sleeping afterward, I noticed all the bruising and swelling beginning to form, all over her body. I was so ashamed at what I had done, that was when I decided to leave and go back home. I never wanted to be a source of pain to your mother again. And when she mumbled that she loved me, it made my guilt worse. I knew I could never love her back, and after seeing what I had done to her, well, it was the final straw. She needed to live a normal life, with a normal man. And I needed to give her that chance, so I left her. I knew it would hurt her, but I knew she would get over me, as we hadn't been together for too long, and human feelings change rather quickly."

"Bella's didn't," Hunter stated. "Is that why you left her? Was history due to repeat itself?" he hissed.

Bella. My love. What we have together, is totally different to what it was between Eva and I. I needed to explain this to him, too.

"Bella and I … it's a totally different situation," I said.

"How so? Aren't you just doing what you did with my mother? I mean, I know you haven't slept with her. Oh, man! Is that why you're back?" he asked, incredulously.

"What? No! Of course not!" I exclaimed, and I noticed Eva rolling her eyes at him. "What Bella and I have is different because, well, she is my true mate, Hunter. We were destined to be together, even before she was born," I tried to explain.

"Then how could you leave her, then? I mean, if she is your true mate, how could you leave her behind?" he asked, his tone softening a little.

I sighed, hoping that he was finally understanding. "I left her for fear of hurting her. Not myself, personally, but by just being with me. She has been in danger in my world, and although I had saved her, it would be inevitable that something would happen to her eventually. I couldn't risk it. And although she is my mate, she is only human, and I didn't think her feelings would run so deep."

"Well, you were wrong there, Edward," he stated. "I have never seen anyone so broken in my entire existence." He continued his statement with some mental images of her, the first few weeks of him knowing her. I winced at what I was seeing, and the little shit actually smirked.

"Please don't," I begged. I hated to see her so hurt, especially when it was myself that caused it.

His smirk fell from his lips. "I'm sorry, but you had to know," he said. "Why did you come back, then, if you don't want to hurt her?"

"I couldn't exist any longer without her," I stated, simply. "Every day was torture without her, so I decided to come back. To beg her, if I must. I knew I could protect her more being with her, than being away from her."

I couldn't believe how quickly the conversation went from Eva to Bella, but I would answer any question he threw at me, in hope that he would understand.

"Why didn't you just turn her?" he asked.

"Do you really think I want this life for her? This non-existence?" I asked.

"And did you ever ask what she wanted? I mean, if she is your true mate, and you stayed with her, you know she will eventually die, right? What would you do then?" he asked.

"I wouldn't linger long without her," I said truthfully.

"What? How? You know we can't commit suicide, right?"

"Oh, I know. I would have gone to the Volturi, and ask them to finish me. But, that was before I knew about you, Hunter. I couldn't leave this world when I know I have a son."

"Why not? You don't even know me. What difference would that make?" he asked.

"Hunter!" Eva called from the kitchen. I hadn't even noticed she had left the room.

"Because, I know I don't know you, but I'm hoping you will let me. I really want to know you, Hunter. No matter what you think of me, I now know I would never be able to leave you behind again. All I ask of you, is to give me a chance. I will prove to you I am not really that bad a person. I may make wrong decisions, but they are not done with malice. And I will always try and right my wrongs," I said.

"You didn't try to right your wrong with my mother."

"No, I didn't. You're right, but I want a chance to do so now. Back then, I didn't know what was best, but I _thought_ I did. I thought it was best to stay away. Just like I did with Bella, only this time, I am learning from my mistake."

He didn't look at me, but he was churning things around in his head, trying to decide if he wanted me in his life or not. I hoped he would.

"Okay. My mom forgave you years ago. I suppose I should give you a chance. But you only get one with me. No turning back. Mess it up and we're done. Understand, Eddie?" he asked.

I sighed with relief. Then I looked at him, and he was smiling. "Please don't call me 'Eddie'," I asked, smiling back.

"Well I ain't calling you _daddy_," he said with sarcasm, and we snickered together, with Eva chuckling from the kitchen.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25.

Hunter POV.

I think I finally understood why he left my mom. It didn't make what he had done right, but I think I knew he didn't mean to hurt her. He said he would have been in my life if he had known, and I actually found myself believing him. Mom was happy I was giving him a chance, and truthfully, I think I was, too. It would be good to get to know him better. We had missed out on so many years together, but there was still a lot of work to be done in building our relationship. And I actually found myself looking forward to meeting the rest of his family. They would be arriving in a couple of hours, and he had to leave to prepare their house for their return.

"Thank you, Hunter. For listening to my side, and for understanding," he said before he left.

"I don't fully understand, I never will, but I am trying to. That will need to be enough for now," I said.

"Of course. And thank you for giving me a chance. I just hope Bella will be so forgiving."

"I haven't fully forgiven you, yet. There is a lot of work to be done, but I think Bella will be okay. Yes, you lied to her, but when you explain that it was your dark time in your life, you might find that she will understand more than you think," I said. I believed she would, eventually, at least. She loved him desperately, and I thought she would forgive him of anything.

"I hope you're right. Okay, I need to go. Do you want to come over to mine later, or shall I bring the family here?" he asked.

Shit. I was going to meet them so soon? I thought maybe he would at least give them a chance to get used to the idea. I just didn't know.

"They will be fine, you know. They will love you as much as I do," he said.

How the hell can he say he loves me so soon? I didn't know how to reply to that. Oh, I hope he didn't expect me to say it back.

"No, I don't. I know you need time, but I know I loved you the moment I knew you were my son," he answered my thought.

"Edward, please stay out of my head," I said.

"Sorry. Well, I'll see you later?" he said, and he stepped in for a hug.

"Um, too soon, Edward," I said, stepping back from him, and noticing the disappointment in his eyes. I held my hand out instead, hoping to take some of the sting away. He smiled slightly, and shook it.

"See you," I said.

"Later," he replied, and left.

Mom was cooking breakfast for me, and I went to join her. I was feeling quite hungry now, and the smell of bacon was delicious.

"Hey, sweetie. You okay now?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think so. At least my head has stopped pounding. What happened to me last night, anyway?" I asked. I still didn't know why I had blacked out.

"We don't really know. We heard you scream, and then the house shook and there was a huge 'boom'. When we got outside to look, there was a cloud of smoke in the sky coming from the meadow. Edward thinks the shock of finding out about him like that made you explode. Literally. Like you were a bomb going off, or something. When we got to you, you were unconscious, but thankfully still alive. Edward got to you first. He is so fast, I couldn't keep up with him. He was really worried about you, you know," she said.

Wow. Two minutes after meeting me, he was worrying about me. Okay, so maybe he was telling the truth about loving me from the start. I shook my head. It still felt really weird to me. And me, going off like a bomb? Man, that could be really dangerous.

"Didn't anyone notice the bang or anything?" I asked.

"I don't think so. I think we only noticed because of our hearing, of course, but the house is close to the meadow, and the town is quite a bit away from it. I think we are safe."

I nodded. At least we wouldn't have to pack up and leave so soon. I really liked this place, and I wanted to stay as long as we possibly could. Talking about my explosion, reminded me of what happened to my mother.

"I'm sorry I made you so upset, mom. I've never seen you like that before. It was actually quite scary," I chuckled.

"Well, I've never been that upset before, and I was really trying to control it as best I could. I was angry with you because you wouldn't give him a chance, and I had told you he was a good man, but you didn't listen. Then I got angry with him because of the way he was speaking to you, and it just got too much. I couldn't stand it. I only wanted for you two to get along."

"Well, I suppose we will need to work on perfecting our powers a bit more, now," I said. "They are obviously a lot stronger than we thought."

"Yes. Yours especially," she said. "You scared me, sweetie. Edward said your blood pressure was all over the place, that's why you kept blacking out. Oh, and you destroyed some of the beautiful flowers up there, and you actually left a small crater in your wake," she chuckled slightly.

"Really? Oh, no. Bella will kill me," I said, putting my head in my hands. She really loved that place.

"Honey, I'm sure she will be just glad that you are okay," mom said, rubbing my shoulder. "How are you feeling about meeting the family, then?"

Oh God, I had almost forgotten. The family. _My _family. Jesus, will I ever get used to that?

"Um, a little nervous, actually. Did you ever meet them?" I asked hopefully, though I knew she hadn't.

"No, I never did," she said, handing me my breakfast. "At the time, there was only Carlisle and Esme, but now there are four more members. He spoke about his parents quite a lot, and they seem very nice, so please give them a chance, too."

"I will, but what if they don't like me?" I whispered. I couldn't believe I was actually worrying about this. After all, it wasn't my fault they way things were back then.

"They will love you, sweetie. Don't worry. You will be fine."

I really hoped so. I ate my breakfast while contemplating about Bella's reaction to the news. It was going to be extremely difficult for her to digest, I knew that. But I hoped her love for him, would help in her forgiveness. If I was going to have Edward in my life, I didn't want to do it without my best friend by my side. A thought occurred to me, and I chuckled out loud.

"What's so funny?" mom asked.

"I was just thinking. If Bella can forgive Edward, would that make her my mom?" I laughed again.

Mom smiled and said, "No, sweetie. I think you will find it would make her your _step_ mom. Unfortunately for you, you only get one mother."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I said, kissing her cheek.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26.

Edward POV.

Wow. I couldn't believe how my first night back in Forks had gone. I came back for Bella, and gained a son! Although it was a part of my life I didn't like, I was glad it happened. I was so happy right now. I would be even happier if I knew how Bella would feel about it. I would need to ask Alice if she could see the outcome when they arrived, which wouldn't be long now. In fact, they would be here any minute. I was starting to get a bit nervous. I hoped they would react well to my news, but then again, Alice probably would have seen, and maybe they already know.

I had just finished getting the house into order when I heard their cars arriving on the drive. They would be here in around thirty seconds, and I swear if I could, I would be sweating buckets. I walked out onto the porch to await their arrival. It had been a few months since I had seen them last, as I left to be alone with my sorrow, after leaving Bella. I didn't know how they would react to that, never mind what else I had to tell them. I knew Esme was upset that I wouldn't stay with them, but she had respected my wishes at the time. Now there would be more to forgive me for.

Rosalie and Emmett were the first to arrive, and she wasn't the first person I wished to see. She would be all mouth about how I had left, and then she would probably have a go at me for coming back for a human. She didn't know there was now another reason for me to be here, but she soon would, and that would probably end in a screaming match with her. I wasn't looking forward to it.

"Hey, bro!" Emmett boomed as soon as he got out of the car. "It's great to see ya!" he said, as he swept me into a bear hug.

"Hey, Emmett," I said, as he knocked the wind from me. "It's good to see you too."

"You're looking better since the last time I saw you. I take it things are back on with Bella?" he asked, putting me down.

"I am better, thanks. And there are a few things that I need to tell you, but we will wait until everyone has settled a little. Hi, Rosalie," I said, as she strode past me into the house.

"Edward." One word answer. That showed me that she was not glad that I had returned to Forks, but that was just tough. This would be where I would remain. She didn't have to stay here, if she didn't want to.

"Sorry, bro. you know how she feels about you and Bella," Emmett said, trying to justify her mood.

"Don't apologise for me," she called from inside. I rolled my eyes at Em.

"Don't worry about it, Emmett. She will need to get used to it, because I am not leaving her again."

He slapped my shoulder with a small smile, and went after his wife. Carlisle and Esme were next to arrive. Esme got out of the car, and ran straight for me, with a huge grin on her face. I felt ashamed of how I had hurt her by leaving, but it would have been worse for her to see me the way I was. She grabbed me into a hug, kissing both of my cheeks and then my forehead. I chuckled slightly.

"I missed you too, mom."

"Oh Edward. How are you? How have you been? I was so worried about you. I am so happy you have decided to return. You have no idea," she said hugging me again.

"I think I get the idea," I chuckled. "I'm good, now. It was a difficult time for me, that's why I didn't stay. I knew it would be upsetting for you, and I didn't want to hurt you any more than necessary," I said, finally managing to pull away from her embrace.

"Well, don't ever do that to me again," she scolded. "I needed to know you were okay, but you wouldn't talk to any of us."

"I'm sorry, mom," I mumbled.

"Let him be, Esme. He's back now. That's all that matters," Carlisle said, pulling me into a hug.

"Hey, dad."

"Hello, son. It's good to see you looking so well," he said releasing me. "I take it you have some news for us, when you have asked us to come back?"

"Didn't Alice mention anything to you? I thought she would have seen …" I began.

"She didn't have to. When we knew you were back in Forks, we knew you were back for Bella," he said.

My brow furrowed slightly, wondering why Alice hadn't mentioned my other news. Maybe she decided it was my place to say, but she could have warned them that I had other news.

Last, but not least, my favourite sister arrived with Jasper. She squealed like a kid when she got out of the car, and bounded into my arms. I had missed her so much. The little prancing pixie, and her enthusiasm for life, love, family and friends. Yeah, she could be annoying at times, but I wouldn't have her any other way.

"Hey, Alice. How are you?" I asked, placing her back on her feet.

"I am so happy you finally came to your senses. I knew you should never have left Bella."

"Hey, bro!" Jasper said, as he slapped my back on the way into the house. "Good to see you alive," he snickered.

"Funny," I replied. "Good to see you looked after my sister."

"She don't need no looking after, Edward. You should know that by now," he snickered.

Alice punched his arm on the way past, with a pout on her lips. "Ow, darlin'," Jasper said, rubbing at his arm.

"Don't be cute, and get the bags," she ordered him. She never changed, and either did he, as he complied with her order.

"Thanks for not mentioning my other news to them," I whispered to her.

"What other news?" she asked. Her eyes unfocused as she searched for an answer. "I don't see any other news. You disappear a little, but when you come back, you seem fine," she said.

She couldn't see Hunter? My brow furrowed in confusion. What did that mean? That would be something we could discuss later. Now wasn't the time. There was a lot to discuss for the time being.

"Edward? What is it?" she asked, starting to look worried.

"I'll tell you all together, once we are in and settled a little. It's nothing to worry about, Alice. Really."

"Okay," she said, but the worry never left her eyes.

We went inside, and I asked everyone to sit at the dining table. Our usual place for family discussions. They all sat at their usual positions, but I remained standing.

"Aren't you going to sit, dear?" Esme asked.

"Um, no. I prefer to stand for the moment, mom," I said, as I started pacing.

I didn't know how to start, but I knew I had to apologise first and foremost.

"First of all, I would like to say how sorry I am. For everything I put you all through."

"Edward, it's okay. We knew it was best for you," Esme began, but I cut her off.

"Mom, please. I know I did wrong, and I need to let you know that I am sorry. I thought leaving Bella was the right thing to do, but I really didn't need to ask you all to leave, too. However, my best intentions turned out to be my worst, when I couldn't manage to stay away from her. I thought I could, knowing that she would be safer, but I was wrong. Laurent came after her, and -"

"What?" Alice roared. "I never saw that. Why didn't I see that?" she asked, while Emmett and Jasper growled lowly in their chest at this information.

"I think I know the reason for that, Alice. But I need to continue before I come to that part," I said, trying to get back to the subject.

"Anyway, I was wrong about her being safer without me, and I came back because I could no longer stand the pain of being away from her. I spoke to her and begged her to take me back, and thankfully, she forgave me for leaving. It was difficult at first, but she eventually understood my reasons for leaving. I have vowed never to leave her side again."

"Does that mean you are going to change her?" Alice asked, excitedly.

"No, Alice. And besides, my next bit of news I have to tell, I haven't told Bella about yet. She may not want me around after she knows," I said, starting to pace again, and hanging my head.

"It can't be that bad, Edward," Carlisle said.

"I don't think it's bad at all, but the circumstances surrounding it is, and the fact that I have lied to you all for so long."

I looked around at all of their eyes, taking in their confused looks. I ran my hands through my hair, took a deep breath, and began to tell them of my son.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27.

Edward POV.

"What do you mean, you have lied to us?" Esme asked, looking confused.

"Well, remember my dark, rebellious years?" I asked, looking at Esme and Carlisle. They both nodded, warily. "Well, I was with a human woman back then. I saved her from an attack, one night, and we became good friends. Well, to cut a long story short, we ended up sleeping together."

"You did what? With a human?" Rosalie screeched. "How is that even possible, Edward? I mean, you were consuming human blood back then, how could you even get so close?"

"Because, as you know, I only hunted the evil humans, Rosalie. Please don't interrupt. There is more to say," I snapped at her, knowing full well this was just the tip of the iceberg. I looked back at the others, and they all wore similar expression of shock, except for Carlisle. He looked disappointed. His thoughts were running away with him, thinking that perhaps I had accidentally killed her, or changed her.

"It's nothing like that, Carlisle," I said to him, and he immediately looked ashamed of where his thoughts had led. "We only slept together once, but afterwards, I became so consumed with guilt, that I left her and came back home."

Carlisle began to look relieved, and the others' shock began to wear off.

"Is that all there is?" asked Esme. "Edward, what you did may have been wrong, but it's not the worst thing to have happened."

"No, Esme. That's not all. Her name was Eva, and I never thought I would see her again, so I didn't really count my indiscretion as a part of my life. Oh, I know it happened, but I denied it as it was a part of my past that I wished to forget about."

"So why feel the need to tell us about your little fumble with a human?" Rosalie snapped. "Is there even a reason?"

"Yes, Rosalie. There is a reason behind my bringing it up, so if you would stop with the snide comments, maybe I can continue," I snapped back. She growled slightly at me, but kept her mouth shut.

"Anyway, as I said, I never thought I would see her again. That was until I met her yesterday."

Every one of my family gasped then.

"Edward, what age was Eva when you met her?" Carlisle asked, realising that she may not be human any more.

"Twenty four," I answered.

He nodded, fully understanding, but thinking again, that it was myself that had changed her.

"I didn't change her, Carlisle. When I left, she was still fully human."

"So who did, then?" he asked.

This was the part I was needing to get to all along. Would they understand? Would they accept this part of my life? More importantly, would they accept Hunter into the family? I was getting really nervous again, and started my pacing. I ran my hands through my hair, several times, and took a few deep breaths to try and steady my voice.

"Edward?" Esme sounded worried. Oh, I really didn't want to hurt her again, but Hunter was my son, and was going to be in my life, so they needed to know. Shit, if I felt this bad telling my family, how the hell was I ever going to tell Bella? I still hadn't answered Carlisle's question, but I still paced, and still pulled at my hair.

"Son, who changed her?" he asked again.

"My son," I whispered. The room had gone deadly silent, but the mental voices were screaming in my head.

_What the fuck have you done?! _Rosalie screamed at me.

_I never saw. Why didn't I see? Why didn't he tell us before? _Alice was asking herself a lot of questions.

_Whoa. I'm an uncle?_ That was all Emmett could think.

_How is that even possible? I mean, we are vampires, how could this happen? It surely can't be medically possible? _Carlisle always had a professional view to things.

_Oh, my Edward. Why did he feel the need to hide this from us?_ Esme was always caring for others, and Jasper, well, he was strangely quiet.

"First of all, I need you to know that I never knew of his existence. I left Eva before she could tell me. Second of all, I don't want you to blame her for not looking for me to tell me. I fully understand her reasoning and respect her for that. Thirdly, I would like for you all to meet him," I said, looking at each one in turn.

"You never knew?" Esme asked.

"No, mom. If I did, don't you think I would have looked after them?" I asked.

"Of course you would, dear. I'm sorry to have even doubted you," she replied.

"But … _how_ … I mean, how is it even possible?" Carlisle asked. "And why did he change her?"

"As far as I can tell, he had to … well, _bite_ his way out. But even though he was only moments old, he knew she was dying, and he knew what he had to do to save her. So he bit her."

Carlisle stood from the table, his thoughts whirling around the medical implications, and his curiosity for more information. His brow furrowed, and he turned back to me.

"And where did you meet them?" he asked.

"Well, when I said earlier about Laurent returning for Bella, it was Hunter that protected her."

"Hunter?" Emmett asked.

"My son," I explained.

He nodded, a grin starting to spread over his face. "Cool name."

"Their diet?" Carlisle asked, obviously curious about a half breed saving a human, but already knowing the answer to his own question.

"Animal blood. From the very beginning, they both were. Never even craved human blood. Hunter was the only one to have human blood in his mouth, which was his mothers, but he never drank from her. Eva had craved blood while she was pregnant, and fled to a forest and survived off the animals, so since that was what was nourishing Hunter while he was unborn, that was all he craved when he arrived into the world," I explained.

Carlisle simply nodded, and continued with his thoughts. Esme started to smile slowly, and looked up at me.

"This means I'm a grandma? I have a grandson?" she asked, looking more excited by the thought each second.

"Yes, mom. It does, and you do," I chuckled slightly, still nervous.

"So why couldn't I see, Edward?" Alice asked.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe it's because he's only half vampire. That's why I was disappearing when you looked, because you couldn't see Hunter, and he was blocking me from your sight, too."

"That's a reasonable explanation," Carlisle said, still pacing in deep thought. Alice nodded in agreement, but was upset that she couldn't see him.

"Well, I just think you are disgusting!" Rosalie hissed. "To use a human in such a way, is deplorable! And how the hell do you think Bella is going to react to this piece of history? I'm not her biggest fan, but I know she doesn't deserve to be lied to. I bet you told her you had never been with anyone. Am I right?"

I hung my head in shame.

"Just as I thought. How the hell are you going to get her to forgive this? I have to get out of here. You are making me sick!" she screeched, as she stood and left. For once, I didn't retort back.

"Don't worry 'bout it," Emmett said. "She'll come round when she realises she's an aunt."

"Oh! I'm an aunty!" Alice finally realised, and her excitement was hard to hide. Jasper was still very quiet. He was starting to worry me.

"Jasper? What are you thinking?" I asked warily.

He just shook his head. "Nothing, actually. I'm not angry at you for something that has nothing to do with me. I mean, that was a part of your private life, so I didn't need to know. I am happy that you seem happy about it, so I have nothing else to think about."

"So, am I forgiven?" I asked them. They all agreed that I was, and I sighed in relief. "So would you like to meet him, and his mom?" I asked.

"You know where they live?" Esme asked.

"Yeah. Turns out we're neighbours. They moved in just down the road." her grin was infectious, and I started grinning myself. "I take it that's a yes?" I asked.

"Of course it's a yes. They are our family, of course we want to meet them," Carlisle answered for everyone. "Emmett? Will you speak to Rosalie? I mean it is not the boys fault, or his mothers. Will you make sure she is calm for the meeting?"

"Of course I will be calm!" Rosalie shouted from the garage. "I'm not a complete bitch, you know. He's my nephew, and I want to get to know him and his mother, but that doesn't mean I have to agree with the way Edward handled things!"

"Thanks, Rosalie," I called to her.

"I'm not doing this for you, Edward. I am still disgusted with you, but they are family, so I am doing it for them," she replied.

I closed my eyes, and hung my head again, worrying now that Bella would never forgive me. I looked to Alice, and was about to ask her if she could see the outcome, when I noticed her blank expression. I knew she was already looking, so I let her be. There were all different conclusions, and more than a few I winced at. She finally came out of her trance, and looked at me.

"It's not going to be pretty, Edward. She is going to be devastated. She disappears a lot, so I take it she is going to be spending a lot of time with Hunter, but I can see her eventually talking to you again. But she will need time, Edward, and you need to give it to her. She will need it."

That's all I needed to hear. As long as she would forgive me some day, I will live with whatever she throws at me in the meantime.

"Thanks, Alice. Thank you all, for understanding. Now, I'm going to call Hunter to arrange our meeting, then I will need to see Bella." that was one conversation I wasn't looking forward to.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28.

Hunter POV.

Edward called just before lunch, and I was surprised to be hearing from him so soon. I thought his family would need more time to adjust. Shit. I still needed more time to adjust, but he said they were all excited about meeting me, and being who I was, I didn't really want to disappoint them. I told him we would be there in around an hour, as I wanted to shower first. He said that would be fine as the others still had to unpack.

"Was that your father calling?" mom asked.

"Yes, mom. But could you please call him Edward? I'm still feeling uncomfortable with him."

"I'm sorry sweetie. I thought you were feeling better about the situation?"

"I thought I was, too. But, the more I have thought about it, the more I realise I may never forgive him for what he did to you. And before you start, yes I realise it was something you wanted, too, but he should have known better. You have to admit that, mom. Even to yourself, you know he was wrong."

"Hunter, -" she began, but I stopped her.

"Mom, please. I may just need some time. I'm nervous about meeting the rest of them, too. I mean, it's been just you and me for so long. Will I be able to handle a larger family? They have forgiven him already. They only arrived a little while ago. How can they be so forgiving so quickly of what he did? Surely they even know what he did was wrong?" I rambled on with my doubts, while my mother just listened patiently.

"I know he seemed close to his parents all those years ago. Maybe they are closer now?" she said.

"He couldn't have been that close to them then, for him to leave them for years. To be honest mom, he seems very selfish to me," I said.

"You know that's a part of our nature, sweetie," she said.

"I don't just mean his nature. He seems _overly_ selfish. Take Bella, for instance. He was selfish enough to want her, and let her stay human, even though he already knew the danger in that from your history. He is selfish enough to leave her human, _and_ stay with her. What kind of life would that be for her? No children. Growing old with her man remaining a child? Would they even have an intimate relationship? He would have her sacrifice a decent life, just so as he could be with her. How is that not selfish? Then he was selfish enough to leave her when he put her in danger, instead of sticking around to protect her. He said she is his true mate. Would a true mate truly leave that person, and not be there to protect them? What would have happened to her if I wasn't there that day with Laurent? Where was he then? Too selfish to come back and admit that he was wrong, that's where. Oh, he's came back now, but has he even admitted that he was wrong? That was another selfish act, because he couldn't stand to be in pain. If he thought he was doing right by her, he would never have come back, no matter how much pain it caused him, but his own selfishness drove him home," I said without a breath.

"And then there was you, too. He was selfish enough to take what he wanted from you, and then left you to deal with things alone. I know he never knew you were pregnant, but he also knew that he could never love you, but slept with you anyway? And then to go against the very way he was raised by Carlisle, and rebel against him and Esme? How was that not being selfish? Then, he falls for Bella. Another human. Okay, if I give him the benefit of the doubt, and say he didn't know any better with you, then he damn well should have known better with her. One mistake may be forgivable, but two? Come on, mom. Really?"

I eventually took a breath, watching her intently, and realising that I didn't know that I had felt that way. I knew I felt bad toward him for my mom, but never knew I had these other thoughts until I started talking. It was as if the words just wouldn't stop. Flowing freely from my mind and out my mouth with no help from me. Mom still hadn't spoken, but I could see her brain working. What was she thinking?

"Mom?" I whispered.

"I'm okay. I'm just processing your words. Hunter, in my eyes, there is nothing to forgive him for, because he gave me you. And while we are talking about him being with a human, and knowing it is wrong, take a look at me and Charlie. Don't you think I should know better from my past?"

She had a point there. But I knew it was different with her and Charlie, because I knew my mom had every intention on telling him the truth. And I also knew that she would give him the option of whether he wanted her to stay with him or not. Then, eventually (if he decides to stay with her after a revelation like that) it would be entirely his decision whether he wanted to remain human or not.

"That's totally different, mom. You will give Charlie the option to stay or leave, and if he stays, I know you will let him decide his own future. Edward isn't giving Bella that option. He doesn't care what she wants from her life. It's his way all the time, even when he is dealing with someone else's life. She deserves to choose her own destiny, and he is not allowing her to do so. He thinks because she loves him, that she will accept his decisions in order to stay with him. It's not right, mom."

She was silent again, her mind working like before. She sighed, and I knew she was realising my logic was right.

"Yes. I do see where you are coming from, and I fully understand. All I can say is, that it is entirely your decision on whether you want to know them or not. I will not convince you one way or another. Only you can decide, sweetie, and I will respect whatever decision you make."

"Thanks, mom, but I did promise to give him one chance, and I will. I will take each day as it comes with them, but believe me, I won't hesitate in cutting off contact if he lets me, you or Bella down again."

"As I said, it's your decision. Don't worry about me, though. There is nothing he can let me down with, unless he lets you down," she said kissing my cheek. I smiled warmly at her.

"I'm going for a shower before we leave," I said to her.

"Before _we_ leave?"

"Yes. You are coming, aren't you?"

"Oh, sweetie. I think this is just for you to -"

"No way, mom. Nuh-uh. If you aren't coming with, then I ain't going. Simple," I said, not wanting to argue about this. She gazed at me for a moment or two, probably trying to see if I meant it or not.

"Okay, honey. I'll go if you want me too," she said.

"Thanks, mom. I couldn't do this on my own. I've said we would go to theirs. That way, I get an escape route if I need one."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Go and get showered," she said, pushing me toward the stairs. I chuckled as I walked up to my bathroom.

I stood in the shower, just letting the hot water run over me. I was trying to loosen the tightness I felt in my body. I wasn't worrying so much about meeting them now. If I couldn't get on with them, all I had to do was walk away, right? No big deal. Now I was worrying more about Bella. I was beginning to doubt myself when I thought she would be okay with this. I didn't think she would be as forgiving to him, as his family were. And that really bothered me. Would she want to know him after this? And would she be able to remain my friend, knowing that I was a part of him? Would she be able to see past that, and still speak to me? I didn't want to lose her as a friend, as she was the first true friend I had ever had. Yes, I had known a lot of people over the years, but they were just more acquaintances than friends. Plus, Bella knew the true me. I didn't have to hide my nature from her. She knew everything, and she had accepted me for who I was. Okay, maybe she had only accepted me at first, because I was a reminder of him, but aren't we well past that now? I mean, she wouldn't have told me all her secrets would she? I just hoped she would still accept me after she found out who I really was.

When I was showered and dressed, I headed down stairs, calling to mom and asking if she was ready.

"Yes, sweetie. I just have my shoes to put on."

I put my jacket on, and waited at the bottom of the stairs for my mom. When she arrived, she looked beautiful, in a beige cashmere knitted dress, and matching beige shoes and purse.

"Wow," I said. "You look lovely, mom," I said, sincerely.

"Thank you, Hunter. But it's not only for the Cullen's. I'm going out with Charlie later, and I thought it would save time."

"Well, he's bound to find you just as beautiful as always."

She smiled warmly at me. "Ready to go?" she asked.

"As I ever will be," I answered.

"You seem a little calmer than before," she stated.

"Yeah. The heat of the water helped, and I just thought to myself that if we didn't get on, then I didn't need to hang around," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"True. You don't need to stay for long if you feel uncomfortable," she said. "Okay, sweetie. Let's get this over with."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29.

Hunter POV.

We arrived at the Cullen's two minutes later, and Edward was standing on the porch waiting for us. He had obviously heard our approach. He looked a little nervous, and I couldn't understand why. Why was he so nervous? He had already informed his family of my existence and what he had done, so there was no reason for him to be nervous now. And he better not answer my thoughts, either. That was so annoying. I could see him smile slightly at that, as we walked up the front steps.

"Hi, son," he said, as I ascended to the top of the steps.

"Just Hunter, please," I said, frowning at him slightly. He nodded once, and said no more.

"Hello, Eva. You look … very nice."

"No way, Eddie boy. You already had your chance with her and you blew it," I said to him.

"I was only being polite, Hunter. I didn't mean anything by it," he said, astonished.

"Whatever," I replied. Now I really wasn't in the mood for this. The thoughts I had about him earlier, wouldn't leave my mind. And my nervousness about meeting the others was growing. I knew all I had to do was walk away, but I had promised to give them a chance. Unlike my father, I kept my word.

"He's just a little nervous," my mom said to him, trying to justify my mood.

"I understand," he said. "I think we are all feeling the same, but they can't wait to meet you."

"Well, we better get this over with, then," I replied.

He nodded, and led us to the front door, where I paused on the threshold.

"It's okay, sweetie," mom whispered to me. "I'm right here with you," she said, giving my hand a squeeze.

"Are you okay, Hunter?" Edward asked. "We don't have to do this today, if you don't want to."

"No. I want to do this now. I'm fine," I said, taking a deep breath and walking through the door.

The sight that met my eyes was unbelievable. Stood in a row, were six of the most beautiful creatures I had ever seen. Oh, I knew all vampires were beautiful, but these ones were exquisite. They were all immaculately groomed, dressed impeccably, and each one of them had their own individual, unique auras. My heart beat started racing a little, because in all honesty, they were intimidating. They seemed perfect in every way, but I knew that no one, or no _thing,_ was ever perfect. Everyone had their flaws, but at this moment, it seemed they had none. And that wasn't right. Maybe that's why I felt intimidated. Or maybe I was just looking for things that weren't there, hoping that maybe they were fake somehow, so that I could leave sooner. Maybe it was just because I had never been in a room with so many vampires before.

Edward's brow furrowed slightly at my thoughts, but he quickly disregarded them, and introduced us.

"Everyone. This is Hunter, my son, and this is his mother, Eva. Hunter, Eva. These are my family. _Your_ family."

"Hey," I said, raising my hand slightly.

"It's so good to finally meet you all," my mom said, taking a few steps forward. She still had a hold of my hand, and she came to an abrupt halt when I didn't move with her. I was rooted to the spot.

"Hunter?" mom asked. I was still staring at the Cullen's, and never heard her at first. "Sweetie? Is everything okay?"

"I … yeah … I'm okay. Sorry."

Edward put an arm around my shoulders, which I flinched at slightly, but he took no notice.

"Come. Let me introduce you to everyone," he said, pulling me forward, as all eyes were trained on me. Each one of the vampires before me had smiles on their faces, but they too, looked nervous. I was glad I wasn't the only one.

He stopped us in front of the first man. He was blonde, quite tall, and stood with his arm around a woman with lovely caramel coloured hair. He smiled warmly at me.

"Hunter, this is Carlisle, my father," Edward said, as I robotically placed my hand in Carlisle's and shook it.

"Hi," I mumbled quietly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hunter, and welcome to our home," Carlisle said in a soft, formal tone. There was a hint of a British accent in his voice, barely audible, but I could hear it quite clear. He obviously wasn't from the States originally, but no doubt I would find out later.

"He does?" Edward asked. I was about to snap at him for intruding in my head again, when Carlisle answered him.

"Yes. He does," Carlisle said, smiling at me again.

"What did I miss?" I asked, knowing that they had just had a small, silent communication between them.

"Carlisle says you have the exact same eye colour as I had when I was human," he answered me, smiling.

"Yes. An almost emerald green. Edward had his mother's eyes when he was human, and I'm glad to see that they have been passed down, and will not be lost again," Carlisle stated, almost in awe.

Carlisle turned to the woman next to him, and introduced us.

"This is Esme. My wife, and mother to the rest of my family."

"How do you do?" I asked, a little more politely for the lady that stood before me.

"Hello, Hunter. Welcome," she said, taking me in a gentle embrace. I didn't flinch from her touch, but I stiffened slightly, unsure of the show of affection from a stranger.

"I'm sorry, dear," she said quietly, stepping back from me. "I didn't mean to make you fell uncomfortable."

I suddenly felt sorry for making this strange woman miserable at my lack of affection toward her.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled. "I'm just not used to -" I started, but she interrupted me.

"It's okay, Hunter. I understand. This is all so new to you. You must still be trying to adjust to the situation." She smiled warmly at me, and squeezed my hand instead. I smiled slightly back at her.

"Alice," Edward whispered sternly. I looked around at him, and saw him rolling his eyes.

"I looked back around, and saw a smaller dark haired girl, bouncing slightly on her feet, with her hands clasped in front of her chest. She looked as if she were about to burst with excitement. She scared me a little.

"This is Alice, Hunter. My sister. She wanted to be next to be introduced because, as you can probably tell, she couldn't wait any longer," he said, chuckling a little at the pointy-haired pixie.

"Oh, Hunter. I'm so happy you decided to meet us," she squealed, and she actually jumped into my arms and hugged me so tightly, I thought I would suffocate if I knew I didn't need the breath. I stiffened instantly, but she either never noticed, or she didn't care. If I thought I could get away with it, I would throw her off me against the nearest wall. I didn't need this shit. It was my first time meeting them, for Christ sake. Didn't they know any boundaries? No, probably not, if Edward was anything to go by.

"Alice!" Edward roared at her. "Get off him now, and give him some space!" Oh, man. I forgot about him reading minds. I just made him mad at what I thought, and he's taking it out on her. I could be such a shit sometimes.

"Hunter, Alice sometimes has trouble controlling herself when she gets excited," he said, and then quietly enough for me, "It wasn't you." I nodded as the dwarf finally released me.

"I'm sorry," Alice the dwarf said, though her tone wasn't very apologetic. "It's just that you are my nephew, and that makes me an aunty, and I am sooo happy!" she said, clapping her tiny hands.

"Um, that's okay. It's just that I have been used to just my mother and I, and we have tried to stay away from others of our kind for, well obvious reasons. It's a little much to take in, you know? I mean, I have a family that I never knew about, and there are just so _many_ of you," I mumbled.

I was suddenly feeling a lot calmer and happier, but I knew it wasn't me. I looked to Edward with a raised eyebrow.

"That would be Jasper," he said, answering my silent question. "He's Alice's mate," he said, gesturing toward him. When I looked at him, I stood back and hissed involuntarily, crouching slightly. He was covered in battle scars, and he looked extremely dangerous. What the hell had happened to him? The big burly guy that was stood next to him looked like a teddy bear compared to Jasper. Edward snorted slightly, and I glanced round at him.

"Jasper is no danger to us. He has a very interesting past, though. If you are interested, maybe he will tell you his story sometime," Edward said.

I nodded as I looked back at Jasper, but my tense form barely relaxed. Jasper held out his hand, and smiled a warm smile at me.

"I would be happy to tell you my history, if you would like to hear it. I'm happy to meet you, Hunter," he said sincerely.

"Um, yeah. You too," I said, shaking his hand warily. His touch was gentle, though, which made me relax a little more. Surely Edward wouldn't allow him to be here if he _was_ a danger? And the others I had met so far seemed nice enough, that I didn't think they would allow it, either.

"And this," Edward said, moving on to the burly one. "is Emmett. The teddy bear," he said chuckling.

"What the -?" Emmett said, as Edward laughed.

"Hunter thought you looked like a teddy bear compared to Jasper."

Gee, thanks a lot _Eddie_, I thought at him, but he continued chuckling. Everyone else in the room laughed along with him, but Emmett bellowed like a real bear when he laughed. He almost shook the house.

"Well, gee thanks, lil' nephew," he said, slapping my shoulder. "Welcome to the 'den'," he said laughing again.

"Thanks," I said, unable to stop myself smiling at him. He seemed very friendly for a huge dude. In fact, I felt most comfortable with him, so far. The others were nice, yeah, but he seemed really great fun. I was looking forward to getting to know him more.

"And, last but not least, Rosalie. She is Emmett's wife," Edward said, turning me to meet the blonde that was next to Emmett.

As I turned and looked at her, my heart started pounding in my chest. Oh, my. She was absolutely stunning! She had long, flowing golden hair, and a body that purely rocked! As I stared at her, she started smiling wider, obviously knowing what I was thinking.

"Hey, Hunter. It's a pleasure," she said, hugging me lightly. I immediately started blushing, as the goddess chuckled in my ear at my embarrassment.

"Uh … I … um … yeah, hi," I finally managed to get my mouth to form some words, and I blushed even deeper. Everyone was chuckling at me now, and I felt so stupid.

"Don't worry 'bout it," Emmett snickered. "She has that effect on most guys."

"Sorry," I mumbled, hanging my head, and everyone laughed again.

"That's okay, lil' nephew. It wouldn't be normal if she didn't affect you in some way. I'm just glad it was the nice side," he said. "She can be very tenacious," he whispered lowly at me, and I heard a loud slap. I turned and saw Rosalie growling at Emmett, playfully, and I chuckled. Finally after the introductions, I found my mom who had been introduced, and was now standing chatting with Esme. I could tell that the two of them would get on like a house on fire. They seemed pretty much alike. She grinned at me, and I smiled back. She looked very relaxed being here, and I had to admit, I was relaxing a little more myself, now. Edward walked over to me.

"How are you? Feeling a little better?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. You?"

"I'm good. I'm just trying to pluck up the courage to go and see Bella now. I don't think I should leave it any longer." He looked extremely nervous. And he should be, too. But, I wouldn't start on him just now. I knew he would need every ounce of strength he had for Bella, without me making it worse.

"Well, good luck," I said. "I think you'll need it."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30.

Bella POV.

I got home from school just as Charlie was heading out.

"Hey, Bells," he said, giving me a quick hug.

"Hi, dad. You going out with Eva tonight?" I asked, and he grinned widely.

"Yeah," he said, and then his smile faltered. "You don't mind, do you Bella? I mean, I know she's younger than me, but not really by too much. I don't want you feeling uncomfortable about this."

"No, dad. Of course I don't mind. What is age but a number anyway? And I haven't seen you this happy for years, so of course, I'm happy for you. She is very good for you, dad, and you are both consenting adults. Don't lose it because you worry about the gap. If it's meant to be, it will be," I said, genuinely.

"You're right. She does make me happy, but we are taking it slow anyway. We both haven't had a relationship for a while, and we don't want to rush things. It suits us both that way," he said hugging me.

"Go and have fun, dad. I'll see you later."

"See ya, Bells," he said, and sprinted down the path to the cruiser.

I rolled my eyes at him. I still couldn't believe he was going on a date in the cruiser. I would need to persuade him to invest in a private car. He was very happy with Eva, and I hoped he would remain so when she told him about herself. Charlie could be opened minded when he wanted to be, and I hope the more time he spends with her now, won't change his feelings later on.

I went straight to the kitchen and rooted around the fridge for some leftovers that I could heat quickly. I wasn't really hungry, as I knew the rest of the Cullen's would be back by now. I was a little nervous of seeing them again. Edward should be here soon, so I thought I would eat before he arrived. I found some lasagne that I popped into the microwave, and ran upstairs to change while it was heating. The microwave pinged just as I got back down, and I sat at the table to eat and wait for Edward.

I had finished eating and was just washing up when there was a knock at the door. I smiled knowing who it would be, and I ran to the door.

"Hey," I whispered, as I took in the magnificent form in front of me.

"Hi," he said, and leaned in to kiss me. As usual, he broke away first, leaving me wanting, and in need of air. He chuckled slightly, but his humour didn't meet his eyes. Something was wrong. My brow furrowed as I closed the door behind us.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked, as he sat at the kitchen table.

"You can tell, huh?"

"Of course I can tell. I think I know you by now," I said, sitting across from him.

"You would think," he said cryptically.

He sat and stared out of the window at the rain, not speaking. He was beginning to make me nervous.

"Edward, please tell me what's wrong. Didn't the rest of the family arrive today?" I asked.

"No. They arrived this morning. Everyone is fine. I just need to speak with you about something that may be very difficult for you to hear," he said, not looking at me.

Whoa. This can't be happening again. Was he leaving again? He couldn't, surely? He just got back. My heart was hammering in my chest, and I thought my chest walls were about to explode open. My breathing became ragged and shallow. He couldn't do this to me again. Oh God, I think I'm going to faint.

"Edward, just tell me. You're killing me here," I begged. If he was leaving, he best say it now, and not linger any longer. I think I could handle it if he's quick. "Please, Edward. If you're leaving again, just do it now."

"What? No. I promised you I would never leave you again. You know this. The only way I would leave you now, is if you told me to go," he said, staring intently into my eyes. I sighed a deep sigh, as relief washed through me.

"So what is it, then? Something is bothering you, Edward, and I would like for you to tell me. Maybe I can help," I whispered.

"Bella," he started, moving his chair nearer to mine, and taking my hands in his. Whatever this was, I could feel it wasn't going to be good. "Remember when I told you about my past, and the years that I had left Carlisle and Esme?"

I nodded, unable to speak. I could feel the tears sting my eyes before I even knew what he was going to say. My heart picked up speed again, and I became very clammy. I licked at my dry lips, but my mouth was too dry to provide any moisture. I needed a drink, and I abruptly stood and went to the sink for a glass of water. "Continue, Edward," I said, while I stood with my back to him. For some reason I knew I didn't want to see his eyes.

He sighed deeply, and I knew whatever he had to say was going to be difficult for him. And if it was going to be difficult for him to say it, then it was going to be even harder for me to hear.

"Are you not going to sit down?" he asked.

"No, thank you. I'm good here. Please just say what you have to say."

He sighed again, and thankfully stayed where he was at the table. "When I left Carlisle and Esme all those years ago, I saved a human woman from an attack. We became good friends," he said. Was that it? He had made me so nervous just to tell me that he had a human friend back then? No. That wasn't all. There was more, I could tell.

"I spent many a night with her, just talking. I suppose I just wanted to make sure she was safe. Eventually I began to care for her, but I never loved her, Bella. You are the only one I have ever loved."

Where was this heading? Why did he feel the need to state that he never loved her? Oh God, no. He couldn't have. He told me he never had.

"You slept with her?" I whispered, finally realising.

"Yes," he said simply.

My breathing hitched again, and I found it hard to find my voice.

"Why didn't you tell me before? Why did you hide it from me?" I barely whispered, but I knew he could hear me.

He didn't answer. I still didn't want to look at him, because I felt the tears begin to overflow in my eyes. How could he lie about such a thing? He had promised to be always truthful with me, but had lied about this?

"Edward, it doesn't bother me that you have had … _relations _… before. I mean, you are over a century old. I seriously would never expect anyone to live for so long as a virgin. The thing that bothers me is you lied. You lied to me, Edward, when you had promised to be always truthful to me. Why?"

"Bella, I am so sorry I lied to you, but you have to understand that those were the years that I wished to forget. I was in denial about the whole thing."

Denial? How the hell could he deny something like losing his virginity? Anger was starting to bubble to the surface.

"How could you lie about something like that, Edward? How could you lie to me? I always thought you were truthful to me, but yet you have deceived me. On more than one occasion now. How could you do that? Our entire relationship has been a lie. You and your 'control'. You managed to control yourself pretty well before, I see. And you always made me feel guilty for wanting more, when you were the one who has already had the experience. Tell me, Edward. Would you ever have slept with me?" I asked, my voice raising slightly.

"Bella, I …"

His hesitation was enough of an answer for me. "Why not? You say you never loved this woman, but you slept with her. You say you love me, but you won't sleep with me? No matter how much I want to. Do I not even get a say in this? It's my life, too, Edward. Should I not be the one to decide if I want to remain a virgin or not?" I said to him, more loudly.

"Bella, please. I have more to tell you," he begged.

Oh, God. What else could there be? Shit. Did he turn her? Did he kill her? Oh no, did I really want to hear more?

"What else did you do to her, Edward?" I asked slowly.

I noticed he was pacing the floor behind me, now. Oh no. It was really bad, wasn't it? Why won't he just come out and tell me?

"TELL ME!" I screamed at him, and he halted in his tracks.

"Bella, I … she … we … we had a son," he whispered.

What? How could that be? He was a vampire. And how the hell did he keep that piece of news from me. Didn't I have a right to know that he was a father? I was more than angry with him now. I could feel my body trembling with the waves of anger.

"Why the fuck did you keep this from me? And why is he not with you? Could you not stand the thought of being a father? Or were you so ashamed of him, that you have hidden him all these years?"

"Bella, please. I never knew about him. I didn't know I was a father until yesterday. Please believe me," he begged.

"Why the fuck would I believe you now, after everything you have said and done? Why should I ever trust you again?" I screamed. "And how the fuck did you only find out yester -" Oh God, no. It can't be. He can't be, surely?

"Hunter," I said, barely audible, turning to face him.

Edward just looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Hunter is your son?" I didn't need to ask, I knew. He just nodded slightly. I felt as if all the wind had been knocked from my sails. I doubled over trying to catch my breath. He walked over to me.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I never knew about him. Please, Bella, I -"

"Don't fucking touch me," I hissed, as he reached his hand out to my cheek. "Don't you ever touch me again, you dirty, filthy liar! Get the fuck out of my house, now! I never want to see you again!"

"Bella, please," he begged, but I wasn't listening.

"You make me feel sick! If I ever see you again, it will be too soon! Get out! Get out! GET OUT!" I screamed, shoving him through the house to the front door. He went with no argument, but the desolation in his eyes was undeniable. I didn't care. He had hurt me, and deceived me in the worst way. I would never forgive him for this. I slammed the door in his face as he turned to say something.

I ran straight to my room, and threw myself on the bed, and cried, and cried. How could he lie about something like that? And after knowing how much I wanted that in our relationship, he denies me? How could he do that, knowing that it was possible for vampires and humans, but then lying to me that it could never happen? And if he could lie about something like this, what else had he lied about? Was there more than one woman in his life? Did he only tell me about Eva because I knew her? If they hadn't arrived in Forks, would he ever have told me? Did he really expect me to remain a virgin throughout our relationship? He wouldn't even discuss changing me, so how could he expect me to live a life with no normal experiences? Shit. He really was a selfish bastard, wasn't he? I never really realised it before, because he told me it was to protect me because I was human. But now, knowing that he has had that experience, and _still_ denying me a life …

Hunter. Shit. How was he taking it? He never even knew his fathers name, and then to find out it's the one guy that he wished to strangle because he had hurt me so much. But how could Eva keep that from him? I wasn't blaming her, she probably thought they would never meet up with him again. I hoped Hunter was okay. I needed to see him, but I had to get myself sorted out first. I couldn't see him in this state. I sat up, took a few deep breaths, and headed to the bathroom to wash my face. We had a lot to discuss, and I knew I would break down in front of him, but I may as well turn up at least half respectable looking. I still couldn't believe this was happening. But one thing I knew for certain. I never wanted to see Edward again.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31.

Hunter POV.

The afternoon spent with the Cullen's went better than I had expected. They were all so nice, and they didn't put on a show for my benefit. They were themselves, which I was grateful for. They were all very curious, though, and asked a lot of questions. I didn't mind, really. They had just found out about me that morning, and they had no idea that I could possibly exist, being a half-breed. Carlisle had a load of medical questions, and a lot of them I couldn't answer, but he was okay with that. He had asked if he could make a journal with me, and in return, he had promised that we could research together to try and find if there were others like me. I had agreed, as I was curious too. Esme was just adorable. She was so like my mother, it was spooky. She, too, couldn't do enough for me, and she and mom went to the kitchen to cook for me. I assured them I wasn't really hungry, but they couldn't help myself.

Emmett was a blast! I got on really well with him. He was just a big kid, really, and he was excited when I told him of the gifts my mother and I had. He wanted us to show him what we could do, but Esme berated him, saying to give us a chance to get settled. He pouted like a kid, and I swear I could imagine the tantrum that followed such a pout. His laugh was extremely infectious, and every time I got caught staring at Rosalie and blushed, his laugh would boom and echo around the room. It was rather embarrassing, but I always joined in at the end. I had promised him we would show him our gifts another day, maybe at the meadow. He couldn't wait, and begged me for just a glimpse. I rolled my eyes at him, and when he was about to protest, I held my hand up in front of him, and let my fire flow over my fingers.

"Oh, man. That is sooo cool," he exclaimed. I laughed at him when he tried to blow my hand out like a candle. Rosalie slapped the back of his head, and muttered that he was an idiot under her breath. The whole room chuckled at that. Mom had brought me a glass of water, and noticing the fun Emmett and I were having, she twirled the water from the glass and across an awe struck Emmett's face. He watched as the water made pretty patterns in the air, and then gasped as mom threw it over his head. That earned another round of laughs, though Emmett didn't look like he wanted to laugh much.

Alice was a little over-bearing, but Edward had assured me that she was very loveable. I had to admit, he was right. As I got to know her better, she grew on me quite a bit. Her enthusiasm for life was amazing. She loved so easily, and I hoped that no one would ever take advantage of that. But, then again, with Jasper by her side, I didn't think anyone would dare. He was actually a very pleasant guy, and not the monster I had assumed when I first saw him. I asked him to tell me his story, and he told it willingly. I felt sad for him, but then very happy that he had found Alice and this new life. He still struggled sometimes, but he could handle things well. His gift was amazing. It was he who had calmed me down before, when I first arrived. He could manipulate any emotion, and replace them too. The down side to his gift was, he could feel those emotions too. So if someone was hurt, or very sad, he would be too, but he didn't seem to mind.

Alice was into fashion in a big way. She had already roped my mom into going shopping with her, and she tried with me. The more I refused, the more child-like she would be.

"Please, Hunter. You are my nephew, and I want to spoil you. Let me take you shopping. Please!" She just wouldn't give in, so when I finally agreed, she squealed and threw herself at me, crushing me again.

"Alice. Need. To. Breathe!" I said, and she pouted slightly because I wouldn't call her aunty. Tough. It just felt a little soon for me.

Rosalie was lovely, but I saw her more 'snappy' side a few times with Edward. I bet her tongue could be razor sharp, when she wanted it to be. I never asked what her problem was, as to be honest, I was glad he was getting a hard time from someone other than myself. To me, that meant that I wasn't wrong about the way he done things, and I still felt I had the right to be angry with him. He did, however, spend the time standing back and letting me get to know everyone else. At one point, I did feel a little sorry for him, but when I asked if he was okay, he just said he was thinking about Bella. After that, I didn't feel so sorry for him. Bella was going to be devastated, and it was all because of him. Again. A little while after that, he announced that he was leaving to go and see Bella. Everyone wished him luck, even me. Even though I was still upset with him, I knew this was going to be the hardest thing he had ever done. I pitied him.

Two minutes after he left, mom and I announced that it was time we left, too.

"Do you really have to leave?" Esme asked, disappointment in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Esme, but I'm going out for the evening," mom said. "But why don't we have 'brunch' tomorrow? Maybe you could show me the best places to hunt?"

"Oh, that would be lovely!" Esme said, unable to hide her joy. "Why don't you come over when Hunter leaves for school?"

"That will be fine, Esme. Thank you for having us. It was a wonderful afternoon, and I am glad to finally get to know you, after so many years," mom said, giving her a hug.

"You too, dear. I only wish we had known you back then. But never mind. We have plenty of time to get to know each other better. And please, drop by anytime you wish. You too, Hunter. You are our grandson, and you won't even have to call first. Just come by at anytime. Day or night. You will always be welcome in our home," she said, giving me a hug. I was getting used to all the strange contact, that I didn't stiffen up this time. Esme seemed pleased about that.

We made our rounds saying goodbye to everyone. I got to Emmett, and held my hand out to him.

"Don't think so, lil' dude," he said, and grabbed me in a head lock and rubbed my head with his knuckles, chuckling the whole time.

"Em!" I growled, as he laughed louder. "You better let me go, or you'll burn," I warned him, jokingly.

"Shit," he said, and instantly let me go. I laughed so hard, I thought I would collapse. This big, burly guy was scared of little old me. It was hilarious. He sound came round to my joke, and started laughing too.

"See ya, Em. I'll arrange a day for the meadow, then I will really amaze you," I said, waggling my eyebrows at him.

"Cool, dude. Just make it soon," he replied, giving me a manly hug.

Rosalie kissed me on the cheek to say goodbye, and I turned about ten different shades of red. Shit, man. She was my aunt. I needed to get a grip! She smiled at me as if she was the one that could read minds, and that made my blush deeper. Everyone laughed at me again. They couldn't believe a vampire could blush, until they met me, that is.

Alice looked almost sad to see us leaving, and Jasper hugged her in comfort. I looked at her, and saw something in her eyes, that suddenly made me love the little dwarf. I walked over to her and hugged her.

"Bye, Hunter. Come back soon, okay?" she asked, and I couldn't help my reply to her.

"I will, aunty Alice. Real soon."

She squealed so loudly in my ear, I thought it had to be bleeding.

"Oh, Hunter, I'm sorry baby," she said, rubbing my ear. "But that must be the best thing anyone has ever said to me," she said, the venom tears coming to her eyes. I smiled as she kissed my cheek.

Wow. I had a family. A _real_ family. I felt pretty amazing, and mom could see it in my face,

"You had fun today, didn't you sweetie?" she asked, grinning at me.

"Yeah. I really did. They're awesome!" I said.

"I'm glad, honey. Now you have other people you can talk to and do things with. You seem rather taken with Emmett."

"Yeah. He's great. I can't wait to spend time with him," I said, smiling.

"Do you think you will ever be like that with your father?"

"I don't know, mom. I want to give him a chance. I really do. But he has hurt the two most important females in my life. You and Bella. Now he's about to hurt Bella a second time, because of his selfishness. Right now, I can't move past that. Maybe with time, but not now," I said honestly.

"That's okay, sweetie. At least you are willing to try," she said, hugging me.

"Mom, you better get going. You don't want to be late for Charlie," I said, as we got to our own home.

"He's picking me up soon." And as she had just finished her sentence, we heard the cruiser on the driveway.

"What are you going to get up to tonight?" she asked as Charlie pulled up.

"Probably sleep. It's been a long couple of days."

"Okay, honey. Pleasant dreams," she said, getting into the car.

"Bye mom. Bye Charlie. Have a good night."

"See ya kid," Charlie said, getting into the drivers seat, and mom waved as they drove away.

I let out a weary sigh, and headed inside. I was exhausted now, and all I wanted to do was shower, and get to bed. As soon as I started heading up stairs, there was a knock at the door. Ah, shit. Who the hell was that? I headed back to the door and opened it, and came face to face with a drenched Bella. She took one look at me, ran into my arms, and broke down into a fit of tears.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32.

Hunter POV.

I carried Bella over to the couch, and gently sat her down. When I tried to untangle her arms from my neck, she hugged me tighter, and moaned 'no'. So, I hugged her closer, and let her tears flow onto my shoulder. I didn't care how long she sat there like this, but I knew she needed it, and I would sit here for as long as she needed. I started rubbing her back, gently, while trying to soothe her.

"Shh, Bella. It's okay. Everything will be okay. I'm here, baby. Shh," I whispered into her hair. She didn't respond, but I knew she had heard, as she sobbed a little harder into my neck.

Obviously I knew why she was here, and although I hated seeing her so hurt, I was glad that she had come to me. I was glad she had chosen me to comfort her, and I was glad that she was still speaking to me after Edward's revelation. It showed that she still wanted me in her life. Selfish? Yeah, probably. I wonder where I got that trait from?

After what seemed like hours, she finally quietened down a little. I managed to pull her face in front of mine, and I whispered, "Hey."

"Hey," she whispered back, and immediately looked down at her lap. I took my finger, and placed it gently under her chin, raising her face level with mine again.

"Don't hide from me, beautiful," I said to her. She snorted slightly.

"I don't think I'm very beautiful at the moment. I'm sorry, Hunter. I really didn't want to do that in front of you."

"That's okay, Bella. You needed to let it out, and I'm happy you could do so in front of me. I wouldn't want you to be alone in this state," I said. Not wanting to bring up the subject, but knowing I had to, I asked, "Did he tell you everything?"

"Yes," she whispered, releasing me from her embrace, but taking my hand in hers. "Yes, the lying, selfish bastard told me everything."

Her sobs were still racking her body, but no more tears fell. For the moment.

"Did he explain why he had lied to you?" I asked.

"Yes. But I'm afraid I'm not buying that. So what if he had slept with someone in his past? There was no valid reason for him to lie to me about it. Granted, he didn't know about you, but there was still no need to lie to me. And then be selfish enough to not give me the life I wanted. That was just a step too far for me." She let out her remaining breath, which came with another sob.

I really didn't know what to say to her. I didn't want to make things worse by telling her exactly how I felt about him, but I didn't want to keep things from her, either. I decided just to remain quiet for the time being, until she was ready to talk more fully about it.

"Would you like a drink, Bella? Water or a juice?" I asked. I knew she would be thirsty after the shock she had just had.

"Yes, please. A juice, thank you."

"I'll be right back." I went to the kitchen, and grabbed a juice for both of us. I handed her the bottle, and noticed she was shivering. I went to the fire, and quickly lit it with my gift, and then I dashed up stairs and grabbed some of my moms sweats and a jumper for her to change into. I handed them to her.

"Here. You are soaked through. Please change into these. I don't want you becoming ill."

She smiled, slightly, and stood to go up stairs. "Thank you, Hunter. For everything. I only ever seem to bring you my worries. I don't mean to burden you all the time."

"What are friends for, Bella? And believe me. I may be using you as a sounding post sometime. Now, go and get dry. You can have a warm shower, if you like. That would help heat you," I offered.

"Yes, I think I will, if you don't mind."

"Of course not. You can use either mine or my mothers. It's up to you. There are clean towels already in the bathroom. Help yourself to anything you need," I said.

She walked back over to me, and hugged me tightly again. "Thank you."

I rubbed at her back, and she went for her shower. I grabbed a blanket for when she came back down, to wrap around her. Would she be hungry? I knew there was some chicken soup leftover in the fridge. I could heat that for us. That would help get her core warm again. I can't believe she walked here. It was torrential rain outside. I thought she would have drove, but I never heard her truck. That old relic could be heard above any storm, so I knew it wasn't here. I got the soup onto the stove, and I heard the shower starting. She was in my shower, probably feeling she would be intruding if she used mom's. I cut a couple of slices of crusty bread, and placed them on a side plate. I filled to bowls with steaming hot soup, and placed everything on a tray, and sat it on the coffee table. I thought she would be more comfortable on the couch. I put another couple of logs on the fire, and then I heard her come back down.

"Are you hungry? I made some chicken soup. I thought it would be good to heat your insides, too," I said, smiling.

"I think I could maybe eat a little, but I may not finish it all."

"That's okay. It's just leftovers anyway. You don't have to finish it if you don't want to," I said as she sat down.

I grabbed the blanket, and placed it around her shoulders. She smiled up at me, and then took a sip of the hot soup.

"Mmm. This is delicious. Thank you," she said, eating some more. I was glad to see her eat, at least.

"Yeah, mom's a great cook," I agreed.

We sat and ate in a companionable silence. I finished all of mine, but as predicted, Bella couldn't finish hers.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"What for? Because your eyes are bigger than your stomach?" I teased.

She smiled at that, but never laughed. I hoped that she would laugh again. I couldn't bear to not hear her laugh. I cleared the plates, and told her to relax. She sat back into the couch as I washed up.

"You can put the television on if you like," I called through to her. She didn't answer, so I called again. "Bella?" No answer again. I looked through to the couch, and saw she had curled up into a ball, and fallen asleep. She must be exhausted after crying for so long. I smiled as I watched her. She looked so peaceful and serene. I hoped that her sleep wouldn't bring her nightmares of her day. She had been through enough today. Surely her dreams would provide her with sanctuary for one night.

I didn't want to disturb her, so I called my mom to let Charlie know that we were having a sleep over.

"Charlie says that fine, sweetie," mom said, and I could hear her walking away from Charlie. "How is she?" she whispered.

"She's really upset, but she never had a chance to speak to me much. She walked over and she was drenched. I got her to take a shower, and I gave her some of your clothes to wear. You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not, Hunter. Did you make sure she had something to eat and drink for the shock?"

"Yeah. I warmed the leftover soup for us. She crashed after eating it," I said, looking over at Bella's sleeping form again.

"Good. At least she's settled for now. Charlie's not working tomorrow, and he's asked me back to his for a nightcap after the movie. I'll try and keep him talking all night, and give you and Bella some peace," she said.

"Thanks, mom, but you don't have to do that. I doubt Bella will wake until morning, anyway."

"It's fine, sweetie. You are exhausted too. And besides, I enjoy my time with Charlie," she said, and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Okay, mom. I guess I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, honey. And take care of her. She may have a restless night."

"I will, mom. See ya. Love you."

"Love you, too, Hunter."

I stocked up the fire, and went and grabbed myself a blanket. I would be sleeping on the couch with her tonight, incase she needed me during the night. I didn't want to leave her. If the stories from the last time he left were true, which I knew they were, then she may be in a bad way when the news finally sinks in properly. I curled myself up into a ball at her feet, and watched her sleep, before falling into a peaceful sleep of my own.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Just a quick thank you to all my readers and reviewers. You guys are awesome! Hope you are all still enjoying my story. X**

**I do not own Twilight. That belongs to Stephenie Meyers.**

Chapter 33.

Hunter POV.

I woke only a couple of hours later, to see Bella sitting up and staring at me. It was still extremely dark outside, so it must only be around one or two in the morning.

"Hey," I said, sitting up. "Couldn't you sleep?"

"Not really. I dreamt of him, and I woke up. I don't even want to see his face in my dreams," she whispered.

I noticed she had reverted back to using 'him', rather than his name. I hoped she wouldn't revert back to any of her other former habits like before.

"Is that why you were watching me?" I asked, unsure of whether I looked so much like him or not.

"No. It's just weird to watch you sleep, you know, with you being half vampire and all. You snore, too," she snickered.

"I do not snore!" I said, happy that she had at least a little bit of humour left in her. She smiled at me.

"Do you want to talk?" I asked.

"Not right now. I'm quite peaceful at the moment. I don't want to disturb that. There will be plenty of time tomorrow for talking about him. Right now, I could do with a hug, though."

"That won't be a problem," I said, shifting over to her. "Come here."

She slid next to me, and ducked her head below my arm, and placed hers around my torso. I worried slightly if my touch would be upsetting to her. I decided to ask.

"You okay with this? I mean, my touch isn't upsetting you in any way?"

"No. You feel amazingly different. Yes, you still feel like you are made of marble, but you are soft at the same time. And you are very warm. It's very comforting to me, right now," she said, squeezing me a little tighter.

"As long as you are okay," I said smiling, and placing my head on top of hers.

"I'm always okay when I am with you. You are the most amazing friend ever. You listen to all my woes, without so much as a sigh. You are very patient with me, and I sometimes feel that I am not a good friend in return. I want to be a good friend to you, Hunter, because you deserve it. But ever since you have known me, all I seem to talk about is myself and how I'm feeling. I must bore you so much, but you never complain. Why is that?" she asked.

"Because that's the definition of a true friend, Bella. Someone that will always be there for you, regardless of the situation. They will listen to your worries, and try and help where possible, knowing that when the time came, they would do the same for you. That, and because I care for you. I really do. I hate to see you so unhappy. I wish I could take your pain away, but I can't. The least I can do, is try and help you overcome it," I said, kissing her head. "And you are a great friend to me. No one else knows my secret, and with you, I can be myself. I don't need to hide. I've never had a friend like you before. Any one else never knew of my life, so I had to be careful. With you I feel free."

"Really?" she asked, raising her head to look at me.

"Really," I said looking into her eyes. She stared at me for a time, then cuddled back into my chest.

"Would you like to go and sleep in my mothers bed?" I asked, thinking that she is bound to be uncomfortable on the couch.

"No. I'm comfy here. If you don't mind."

"I don't mind. It's rather comfy for me too."

"Can I ask you something, Hunter?"

"Anything."

"What do you think of him? I mean, you didn't like him before you met him because of me, but what do you think now that you know who he is?"

"Truthfully?" I asked.

"Please. I want you to always be truthful," she whispered.

"Well, to begin with, I wanted to kill him for leaving my mother and you the way he did. Then I exploded and blacked out for a while, and -"

"You what?" she gasped, sitting up to stare at me.

"I exploded. Not into pieces, obviously. More like my fire exploded with my anger. Anyway, I'll tell you about that later," I said, but she continued to stare at me.

"You want to know now?" I asked, and she nodded. So, I told her the story of my first encounter with Edward, and my resulting explosion in the meadow, and what had happened afterward, with all the blacking out and blood pressure and shit.

"But, you're okay? I mean, there were no lasting damage or effects?" she asked. I shook my head, and she sighed a little. "Okay, carry on."

"So, after I had calmed down, I promised my mom I would give him a chance. I thought it may be cool to have a father and family, you know? But after he told his story, and the more I thought about it, I realised he was just an arrogant, selfish being. More selfish than any vampire has the right to be, so I started getting angry again. He's hurt a lot of people, past and present, but he doesn't seem to care, because he knows he can get away with it. His family have already forgiven him for lying to them, and I know you will eventually. But I don't think I can. I might, with time, but not right now."

"I don't think I can forgive him this time. He's lied to me before, and after this, I realised that our whole relationship was based on a lie. I'm not sure I can move on from that now," she whispered, cuddling into my chest again. "And yes, I realise now just how selfish he is. I never saw it before. I just thought he was being over protective of me. But it's more than that. He says he loves me, but is unwilling to do anything to keep me. He won't have an intimate relationship with me because he said it was too dangerous. But he had one before, and that was fine. He's not willing to change me. He wants me to remain human while he never ages, and will allow me to die eventually. He has never once asked what I wanted from my own life, and just presumed that I would go along with whatever he wanted from our lives. After this, and now that I have really thought about it, he doesn't want me to have a life. Like he's keeping me for a pet, or something."

I growled slightly when she said that. Was that what he was doing with her? He already knew a physical relationship was possible, so why not have one with the one he is meant to love? Would it not be so much easier this time? The guy was really making me sick, and I was a part of him which made me feel worse. I knew I could never be that selfish, though.

"Did you meet the family?" she asked cautiously.

"Yes. I met them today. They are awesome."

"Yeah, they're great. How are they all?"

"Oh, they're fine. They talked about you a little, saying they couldn't wait to see you again and that they had missed you a lot."

She never answered, but I heard her silent sobs.

"Oh, Bella," I said, pulling her closer. "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm okay," she lied. "I just miss them, too. And now I won't get to see them again. All because of that shit!"

"Bella, you can see them any time you want. You can meet them here, without him. He has no right to tell them who they can and can't speak to."

"He made them leave before. The last time he left, he made them go, too," she cried.

"Not this time. I won't allow it. Bella, if you want to see the family again, you will. He will not decide for them this time. I will make sure of it," I said, as I gently rocked her.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Hi guys! This chapter is very short, I know, and I'm sorry. But, I felt it was necessary for Bella to get her dream across, and for her to have a special, quiet moment with Hunter. Hope it's okay. x**

Chapter 34.

Bella POV.

I finally managed to calm myself enough that I could head over to Hunter's now. Even through my own pain, I was worrying about him, and how he was handling the situation. I knew he had trouble with 'him', before he even knew that he was his father. I knew he wouldn't react well, especially when he left his mother more or less the same way he left me. I grabbed my jacket, and paused at the front door. There was something I needed to do before leaving, and I turned around and headed back up stairs. With a deep sigh, and another sob, I closed my bedroom window, and locked it.

As I got back to the front door, I paused again, looking at my truck keys in my hand. It was pouring down, but I knew I needed to walk. Hunter had showed me that walking in the rain could be a form of therapy. So, tossing my keys on the table, I pulled my hood up over my head, and walked the few miles to Hunter's house. I prayed he would be at home when I arrived. What would happen if 'he' had worked his magic on Hunter? Would he even want me to be around him now? Would he be able to remain friends with me, knowing that I wanted nothing more to do with his father? Maybe coming here was a bad idea. He may turn me away from the door, and then I would have no one. No one that I cared about, anyway. Besides my father. But he and Eva were sort of an item. How would that work out, when none of us would be talking to one and other?

Before I knew it, I was at Hunter's door, and I realised I had already knocked. I could have walked away, but I heard him move to answer the door. I only needed one look at him to tell me we would be okay or not, and if it looked like we weren't, I would walk away without a word. He opened the door, and he looked exhausted, but a small light shone in his eyes when he saw me, and it was all I needed to know. I suddenly ran into his embrace, and broke down, knowing that we would at least be fine. He accepted me warmly, and carried me gently to the couch. He tried to release me, but I couldn't leave his warmth, so I held on tighter. I needed him so much right now, it was actually scary. He tried to soothe me, and let me cry rivers over his shoulders. I hated that I was doing this to him again. All I ever seemed to do was cry in front of him, and it wasn't fair. He never seemed to mind, though, for which I was thankful.

After my fits of crying had subsided, he made me take a hot shower, and gave me some of his mothers clothes to change into. He made me eat some soup to heat me, too. After that, I fell asleep. My dreams, of course, starred the liar. I dreamt he had a multitude of children, all over the United States. Each one a girl, hidden from view, and each one he said he knew nothing about. Each child had a different mother, and each mother was just as beautiful as the last. I paled in comparison. Each one he said he never loved, that he only loved me. He told me I was the most beautiful human he had ever laid eyes on, and that he only wanted to be with me. The other mothers whispering to me, that they were the exact same words he told them. In my dream, I fell for his lying tongue again, and ended up bearing him a son. That was all he wanted. He had tried for years for another son that he could raise on his own, but never accomplished it, until me. I gave him the son he craved, but in my dream, he wouldn't let me be changed. Not even to save my life. I awoke with his lying mouth stretched in a grin, taking my son away, while I lay dying.

Thankfully, I never screamed when I woke, and I realised that Hunter was sleeping on the couch with me. I sat and watched him sleep, while I tried to calm my breathing and heart rate. Watching him sleep was strange, but it calmed me, never the less. He wasn't so much different from humans. He ate, drank and slept like us, unlike a full vampire. He was more caring and less selfish than a vampire, and I knew he would do anything for anyone. Unless, like me, you knew him and his powers, no one would suspect that he was different. He really was handsome, but not like 'him' at all. He looked more like his mother, and although I knew he had the same green eyes, I had never seen them on 'him', so I couldn't compare that. He snorted and twitched a few times while he was sleeping, which made me smile. I couldn't believe I was smiling under the circumstances, but Hunter always seemed to make me happy. I wondered to myself what would have happened, if I had met Hunter before 'him'. Would we have even become friends? I couldn't bear to think of Hunter not being in my life now, so I didn't linger on that thought.

Although I was sitting clutching at my chest again, as another hole was ripped through it, I knew that it would heal with my best friend by my side. I knew I could overcome anything with his help, and I was so grateful for his existence. The only good thing that 'he' had ever done, was give this amazing being life. I would always be thankful to 'him' for that, though I would never tell 'him' that. I wanted to reach out and caress Hunter's cheek, but thought against it. He looked exhausted earlier, and I didn't want to disturb him now. For the moment, he was peaceful, so I just sat back, and continued to watch him sleep and dream. Hopefully his dreams were pleasant, unlike mine. My dream brought back the reality of all the lies I had been told, and I wondered how many more lies there were, that were still undiscovered. That's the thing about liars. They only tell the truth when they have been caught out, and if there were anything more, they wouldn't mention it until they were found out again. It may start out with a small, insignificant white lie, but in order to protect that lie, more had to be built around it. By the end of all the lies, it was more than a snowball effect. It was more like a damned avalanche, that everyone got crushed in. Well, 'he' wouldn't be snowballing me any more. I was done.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry, but this is another shorter chapter, but I think Edward needed a little time with his thoughts, too.**

Chapter 35.

Edward POV.

She hated me. With a passion. I didn't blame her. How could I? I had lied to her, and told her things that I knew weren't true. She had pushed me out the door, and slammed it closed in my face, but I let her. Alice told me she needed time, and that she would talk to me again, some day. But I knew now, that the best I could hope for, was friendship. There would be no way she would want to be with me that way again. But if friendship was offered, I would take it willingly. Better to be a part of her life someway, than not at all. So I would give her the time and space she needed. I could keep an eye on her from a distance, and I could talk to her through Hunter, if he would allow me.

Hunter. My son. He had given me one chance with him, but had I blown that, too? He warned me never to let anyone he cared for down, or that would be the end. I had let Bella down in the worst way, would he still speak with me? I would try and remedy and salvage as much as I could from the mess I had created, but for now, I wanted to make sure Bella would be okay. I climbed up into the trees surrounding her house, when I heard her flee up stairs to her room. I saw her lying on her bed, trembling and sobbing heavily. I so wanted to comfort her, but I couldn't. I needed to let her be. At least she kept the window open. Wasn't that a good sign? She had said, when I had returned, that she had kept it open to show me I would always be welcome. Did that still stand?

After a little while, she sat up and seemed to try and calm herself. She went into her bathroom, and I heard the water running, and it splashing on her face. As I heard her go down stairs, I jumped from my tree, and moved silently to the front of the house. Staying hidden in the trees, I watched as she paused at the door, and then she turned and went back up stairs. I quickly followed to see what she was doing, and the sight I saw, ripped my heart apart. She had closed her bedroom window, and locked it. The only gateway to my sanctuary was now forever barred to me. My body heaved with silent, dry sobs, at the sight. But I had to remind myself that this was what she needed. She needed the space.

Following her back to the front of the house, I watched as she played with her truck keys, and then tossed them back into the house. She was going to walk in this rain? She would catch her death of cold. What was she thinking? If only I could get into her head for at least a moment, I may be able to process her state of mind. I followed her closely, as she walked into the rain, and noticed she was heading in the direction of my house. She wouldn't be going there, though. I knew she was going to see Hunter. Good. I was glad she had someone like him to confide in. I knew my son adored her, and I knew he would look after her, in the best possible way. I suddenly felt very proud of him, for being who he was. I was proud to call him my son, even though I knew he didn't see me as his father, and I was pleased he never took on my selfishness. He was so much like his mother, and that made him an extremely beautiful person, which in turn, made him Bella's best friend and ally. I couldn't trust her life with anyone better.

I watched as she ran into his arms, and wept uncontrollably. I heard him sit her down, and soothe her. Eventually she quietened, and I felt I should leave them be. Bella needed her privacy, and I knew I had done enough damage without eavesdropping on her too. I knew hunter would look after her, so I just walked away. I walked for hours, contemplating how I was going to put things right. I couldn't see a solution right now, for the picture of her closed window kept intruding in my mind. So, for the moment, my mind stayed silent.

As I walked, I found myself back at Hunter's house. As I crept to the window to look in, I saw both of them asleep on the couch. They both looked very peaceful, and I hoped Bella would remain that way. I didn't want to see her the way she was before. The images that Hunter had placed in my head were so hurtful. And knowing it was myself that did it to her, made it worse. I didn't want to see her like that again. I hoped Hunter would be able to keep her stable. As I watched, Bella stirred. She sat up and watched Hunter sleeping. At one point she smiled, and I would have given anything to be the one that had made her smile. I knew it was Hunter, though, and I furrowed my brow. Did she feel more for him than just friendship? No, I didn't think so. If she had, she wouldn't have taken me back before. She wouldn't hurt him that way.

I left after Hunter woke up, and Bella started crying again. I couldn't bear to see her cry. I walked for a while again, trying to keep myself together. It would be a difficult road to walk, trying to gain Bella's trust again, and even more difficult to try and gain my son's trust. I wanted him to be a part of my life, so much, but I now feared I had destroyed any chance I had with him, by hurting Bella again. I would try and talk to him tomorrow, if he would listen. Right now, I wanted to speak with Alice. Maybe she could give me a time frame. Anything would do. I just needed to see the little speck of light at the end of the tunnel, and I would be okay.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36.

Hunter POV.

Bella fell asleep in my arms, and I didn't move her for the rest of the night. She needed to rest, and let her mind start healing. Mom arrived home a little after five in the morning, and she quietly sat down in the lounge with us.

"How is she?" she whispered.

"I'm not too sure, yet. She has cried a lot, but at least she is able to sleep. I'm not sure if she has fully taken it in yet, or whether she is resigned to the fact that Edward is a shit."

She rolled her eyes at me, but smiled slightly. "I'm glad she has you, sweetie. I know you will look after her in this difficult time."

"Yeah. I would do anything for her," I admitted, looking down at Bella in my arms. "She misses them, you know. The rest of the family I mean. She would like to see them. Do you think they would agree to meeting her? Maybe here, away from him?" I asked.

"I don't see why not. By the way they spoke of her yesterday, they love and miss her, too. I think they would be very agreeable to meeting with her."

I nodded. "I'll call aunty Alice later. I know she misses her the most, and I know she will get the others to come over, too, without Edward."

"Okay, honey. Are you going to school today, or are you both going to ditch?" she asked, smiling.

"Um, I don't know. I never asked her. Perhaps I better wake her incase she wants to go."

"Yes. That would be best. I'm going to shower and change, and you can see what she wants to do," mom said, getting up and kissing my forehead, and heading up stairs.

I gently shook Bella to rouse her from her sleep.

"Hey, sleepy," I said, as she sat up.

"Hey. What time is it?" she said, stretching and yawning.

"Around five thirty."

"And you woke me? Why?" she asked, incredulously.

"I thought you may want to go to school, so I thought I best wake you."

"Ugh," she moaned. "Not today. I don't think I could stomach it today."

I chuckled slightly. "Okay. You want to go back to sleep?"

"No. I'm up now. Might as well stay awake."

"Mom! We're ditching!" I called out.

"Good. Maybe we could all do something together, with your dad too, Bella. He is off work today also," mom said, appearing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Good morning, Eva. I'm sorry for imposing on you so much," Bella mumbled.

"Don't be silly, sweetheart," mom said, kissing Bella's head. "You are welcome here anytime. You know that."

"Thank you," Bella mumbled, and blushed slightly.

"Okay. Who wants some breakfast?"

"I'm okay mom. I've had plenty for the time being. I may need to hunt later, though. Are you hungry this morning?" I asked Bella.

"Um. Maybe a little. Nothing cooked, though. A bowl of cereal would be fine."

"I'll get it for you. Would you like some juice, too?" mom asked.

"Please, Eva. Thank you."

"So. Did you sleep better this time?" I asked.

"Yeah. It was a dreamless sleep, which suits me just fine."

I nodded, and I wondered whether now would be the best time to bring up meeting the Cullen's. I didn't want to upset her any more than she already was, but she seemed eager last night.

"Did you mean what you said last night? About seeing the Cullen's again? I mean, would you still be comfortable with it?" I asked warily.

She was hesitant as she thought for a moment. "I would love to see them again, but I don't think they will want to see me now. Not without 'him' being there."

"Bella, I know they want to see you, and I promised you last night, that I would make it happen without him. I just want to make sure you would be okay with it, before I call aunty Alice."

"_Aunty _Alice? I bet she just loved that!" she chuckled, and it was good to hear her laugh a little.

I rolled my eyes, remembering Alice's reaction. "Yeah. She was ecstatic!" I said sarcastically.

"I can just imagine her dancing around and squealing like a kid," she mused.

"Got it in one," I laughed.

"You really think they will come?" she asked, sounding a little brighter.

"I'll make sure of it," I promised. She smiled at me, and hugged me.

"What would I ever do without you now, Hunter? You are my rock."

"Yeah, I feel like one too, so you aren't far off."

She chuckled again, and mom called her to the table for breakfast. I went with her and sat while she ate. Mom fluttered around, changing the water in the vases, and mumbling about getting new flowers for the house. Like last night, Bella didn't finish everything in her bowl, but I was just glad she had eaten something. I know she had lost too much weight before, and I didn't wanting her losing any more now. She had just begun to put on a little weight again, but it wasn't enough that she could afford to lose any.

"I suppose I better call Charlie, and let him know we aren't going to school today," she said.

"I'd let him sleep for a while, Bella. He just got to bed about two hours ago. I managed to keep him chatting for a while," mom said, but her smile said that there was a make out session, too. Ugh. Too much information overload.

"Okay. I will still need to go home for clean clothes, though."

"Oh, I almost forgot. Your dad gave me some clothes for you for this morning. He knew you would be needing them," mom said, sprinting to her room.

"Great," Bella moaned. "I can just imagine the ensemble he put together for me."

I could hear mom chuckling from up stairs, and she called down, "Don't worry, Bella. I made him let me pick out your clothes. I wouldn't trust him in that department either."

Bella let out a sigh of relief, and I chuckled at her.

"Hey, his taste can't be that bad, if he likes my mom," I stated.

"I think that's the only good taste he's had for years," Bella snickered.

"Come on, now. He isn't that bad," mom said reappearing, and handing Bella a bag. "He's always well dressed when we go out, or meet up."

"That's usually because I pick his clothes out for him, Eva," Bella stated, and we all laughed together, and it felt good and natural, as if she didn't have any worries. But I knew deep down, she was trying her best to hide them from me, because she thought she needed to be a better friend for me. I tried to tell her she couldn't get any better, but I know with the way she is feeling right now, she wouldn't believe that. But I would tell her all the time, until she finally got it.

"Would it be okay for me to shower?" she asked.

"Yeah. But you will have to use mom's this morning, as I'm going for one too," I said, mock shoving her out the way.

"Hey!" she moaned, and pushed me back. I was amazed at how well she was keeping her emotions in check. Of course, she had plenty of practice from before, and I knew the floodgates would open when she finally saw the family again. So for the moment, I never asked about how well she was handling it. I would let her be while she seemed at rest.

After I had showered and dressed, I heard that Bella was still in the shower, so I decided now was the time to speak with the family.

"Mom, will you let Bella know I won't be long. I'm running over to the Cullen's to arrange a meeting for Bella," I said, heading for the back door.

"Sure, sweetie. But don't be long. She may not feel comfortable being left behind."

"I won't. I'll be back in five."

I ran quickly to the house, and knocked on the door. Esme answered.

"Hunter, dear. You really don't need to knock. Please, come in," she said, grinning widely, and I smiled in response.

"Thanks, Esme. I was hoping to speak with the family. Is Edward at home?" I asked, walking into the hall.

"No, dear. He hasn't been home all night, but I will gather everyone else."

I was quite glad I wouldn't have to deal with him for the moment. I think he may have been quite difficult about staying away from Bella, and I knew he would deal with it better coming from aunty Alice. I knew they were the closest.

"Everyone, we have a visitor," Esme said quietly, knowing that they could hear. There was a squeal from the top of the stairs, and then Alice thundered down them, and into my arms.

"Hey, aunty Alice," I groaned, as she pushed the air from my lungs.

"I wasn't expecting to see you so soon! Though, when my day went blank, I should have known," she ranted, releasing me.

"Hey, lil' dude," Emmett said, squeezing my shoulder. "You over for some battle training? Want your old uncle to teach you a thing or two?" he asked, chuckling.

"Hey, Em. No. Not right now. Maybe later," I said.

There were more welcomes from the rest, and as everyone gathered together, Esme said that I wished to speak with them.

"How can we help you, Hunter?" Carlisle asked, as he sat everyone down at the dining table.

"It's actually Bella I've come to speak about."

"How is she?" Alice asked. "I couldn't see her, and presumed she was with you all night. I take it Edward's news didn't go down too well?"

"Not really, but she's keeping herself composed really well. I didn't expect that. Not after the last time," I said, as I looked around them, and they all looked ashamed for their part in it all.

"Please, she doesn't blame you at all. She knows Edward wanted you all to leave. But that's why I've come. She was wondering if you would mind meeting with her. She has missed you all so much, but thinks you will have nothing to do with her, now that she is no longer with Edward."

"She doesn't want him anymore?" Esme asked, sounding very disappointed.

"No. She is determined he has gone too far this time. But who knows? That kind of love just doesn't leave overnight, right?" I asked. I was sure I was right.

"Of course we will," Alice said. "Just tell us when and where."

Looking at everyone else, they all nodded in unison, agreeing.

"Well, she's at mine right now. We're ditching school today, so why not a little later. But please. Not Edward. She wouldn't be able to deal with that. Not right now, anyway," I pleaded.

"Of course not," Carlisle said. "We realise she needs space from him, but if she wishes to see us, then of course we will be there. How about we come over in a couple of hours? That would give her a little time to get ready."

"That will be fine. Thank you for doing this for her. I think she really needs this.

"You care for her a lot, don't you Hunter?" Esme asked.

"Yes, I do. She's my best friend, and I hate to see her so hurt. I think your presence will help, though."

She smiled, and walked over to hug me. "You are a good boy, dear. And we will gladly help in any way we can."

"Thank you. I better get going. She was in a shower when I left, and doesn't know I'm gone. I want to get back before she thinks anything bad."

"Okay, dear. We will see you soon," said Esme, walking me to the door.

"Thanks again," I said, and turned and sprinted back home.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37.

Hunter POV.

Bella was beginning to get nervous as the time ticked by. The Cullen's would be arriving shortly, and I could see she was becoming restless, fidgeting with her hands.

"And your sure he won't be here?" she asked for the twentieth time.

"I promise, Bella. He won't turn up," I answered patiently. I knew she was just freaking out, and needed the reassurance. She just nodded, and looked back at her hands.

A few minutes later, I could hear the family arriving. I thought warning Bella would help.

"Get ready. They are almost here."

She gasped slightly, but straightened her posture. When they knocked on the door, she jumped anyway.

"You okay?" I whispered, before answering the door.

"Um … I … yeah. Yes. I'm okay."

"Remember, I'll be right with you. They are looking forward to this too. You don't need to be so nervous," I said, answering the door.

"Hey guys. Come on in. Bella's in the lounge," I said, stepping aside to let everyone in.

I noticed that tiny Alice managed to slip past them all first.

"Bella!" she screamed, launching herself on the couch, and grabbing her in a bear hug. Tears started to well in Bella's eyes, and I knew she would burst at any moment.

"Hey, Alice," she managed to whisper, hugging her back.

"Oh, I missed you so much," Alice said, pulling away slightly so she could look at her properly. "And," she said, looking her up and down, "we need to do some _serious_ shopping!"

Bella laughed, and her tears finally gave way, rolling down her reddened cheeks.

"Alice, let her be. We have only just come back, and you want to torture her with shopping?" Rosalie asked. Bella started slightly at the voice, and turned slowly to face Rosalie.

"Hi, Bella," she said softly.

"H … hi… Rosalie." Bella sounded astonished, and I remember her telling me that her and Rose didn't really see eye to eye. I wondered about the change.

Rosalie walked over, and hugged her gently, but awkwardly, and I could see Bella stiffen slightly at the unusual show of affection.

"It's good to see you, Bella. Truly."

"Thanks, Rosalie. You too," she answered, her cheeks reddening further.

Esme was next. They didn't say a word to one and other, but instantly pulled each other into an embrace. They stayed like that for a solid ten minutes, with Bella sobbing uncontrollably now. Carlisle was the one to make them break contact.

"Ahem," he mock coughed. "Esme, can the rest of the family say hello?" everyone chuckled.

After more hello's and more crying, they all settled down into a comfortable conversation of what everyone had been up to, over the past few months. I stood back in the kitchen with mom, and gave them their space together. Every now and then Bella would look round, making sure I was still here with her. I would smile at her each time, and she would return the smile with one of her own. She was so at ease with them, and they with her, that it looked like she was a part of the family. Even Rosalie was talkative today. Bella looked surprised each time Rose spoke to her, but at least she had stopped spluttering her answers.

"She looks better already," mom whispered to me.

"Yeah," I agreed. "I just hope she will be okay when they leave again."

"I'm sure she will be fine. She knows now that they want her in their lives, and I think she has finally accepted it."

I nodded, and sighed.

"You okay sweetie?" mom asked.

"I'm getting tired again. I think I need to hunt. I'll take Bella a juice through, and see if she would be okay with me leaving for an hour."

"Okay. I'll go and visit Charlie for an hour, too, and let them be alone."

I nodded as I took Bella her juice.

"Thank you, Hunter," she said, looking at me quizzically. "You okay?"

"Um. I need to hunt, Bella, but I don't want to leave you if you don't want me to."

She looked shocked at first, but then her features calmed. "No, you go. I'll be okay. You will stay while he's gone, right?" she asked the family, almost fearful of their answer.

"Of course, dear. For as long as you want us to," Esme answered her.

Bella smiled, and looked back to me. "See? I'll be fine. You go. You need to hunt. I can see it in your eyes," she smiled.

"Okay. If you're sure?"

"Just go, Hunter," she chuckled.

"Okay, okay. I'm gone. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye, Hunter," they answered in a chorus. I rolled my eyes and left out the back door.

I was pleased she felt comfortable enough for me to leave. I never would have, if she showed the slightest sign that she didn't want me to go. But she seemed happy for the time being, and I really did need to hunt. I ran into the forest, and almost immediately, I caught the scent of a mountain lion. I followed it's trail, and five minutes later, I found it eating it's own kill on a thick tree branch. I lunged instantly, and knocked it to the ground, and sated my thirst. When I had finished, I stood and brushed myself down.

"They're my favourite, too," a voice called from the shadows. I whirled instantly, and then realised whose voice it was. Edward's. I couldn't believe I never sensed he was here. I must have been thirstier than I thought.

"Hey, Edward," I said tersely.

"Hi, Hunter," he said, walking out of the thick underbrush. "I thought I'd better wait until you were finished before speaking. Safer," he said.

"Yeah," I agreed. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been in the forest all night, and when I heard you approach, I thought I would come and ask how Bella is doing."

"How do you _think_ she is doing?" I almost hissed.

He hung his head, and whispered, "I know."

"Then why did you even ask?" I hissed this time.

"I know how you feel about me, Hunter, but please believe me when I say that I worry about her. I wanted to know how she was through your eyes, because you are the one that's closest to her. I know she will tell you the truth about how she's feeling, and not just tell you 'she's fine'."

"She said that a lot with you too, huh?" I asked, imagining her saying it in my mind.

"Yeah. A lot," he chuckled without humour.

I felt a little sorry for him. The devastation in his eyes was horrible to look at. He seemed totally lost. Maybe he did really love her, but it wasn't my place to forgive him for Bella. She was the only one that could do that, but maybe I could ease his pain a little. I could at least inform him of her thoughts and progress through this situation. I mean, if I knew Bella as well as I thought I did, then I knew she would forgive him eventually, right? Bella had me for support and comfort. Who did he have? Oh, I knew his family would be there for him, but I also knew he wouldn't burden them. So, maybe I could be there for the two of them. To either help resolve things, or help them move on.

"You really and truly love her, don't you?" I asked.

"More than my own life," he replied.

I could tell he was being truthful. The amount of emotion behind that small statement couldn't be missed.

"Okay, Edward. When you ask about her, I will comply and be truthful with my answers. You may not want to hear some of it, but I will tell you."

"Hunter," he sighed. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

"Oh, I think I do. But know this. You will not approach her, okay? And I will not pass on any messages from you until I feel that she is ready to hear them. And, so help me God, if you do _anything_ to ruin it, I will not be held responsible."

"I understand. And I will do anything you say. I promise. Alice told me she would speak to me eventually, and I know it will take time, but I swear to give her all the time she needs. I don't know in what capacity she will talk to me again, whether it will remain as a friendship or not, but if that's all she offers, then that's all I'll take."

"As long as we understand one and other. You need to realise what you have done, Edward. It may not seem like much to you, but to her it was everything. Can you even grasp that? It was her life you were toying with by lying to her, and she may decide to never forgive you. Will you be able to handle it, if she decides on that course?" I asked.

"Honestly? I don't know. But whatever decision she comes too, I will respect it. For the first time, I will make sure her feelings come first. No matter what they are," he answered in a sigh.

"At least we are getting somewhere now. You have just acknowledged that everything you did was for your own benefit. That's a start, but there is plenty more you need to realise, before you can fully understand her way of thinking."

"Yes. I do realise that. I'm just sorry it has taken this for me to see."

I nodded at him. At least some of the situation was sinking into his thick skull.

"Hunter?"

"Yeah?"

"When we meet together, is Bella the only subject we will discuss?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, I was just wondering if you would allow me to know about you, when we meet. You are my son, and I so want to know you. I want to know your wishes and desires and dreams. I want to be able to spend time with you, too. Would you allow me that?"

I thought for a moment before answering. The rest of the family were awesome. Maybe he could be good, too, if he could just sort out his damn selfishness.

"Yes, Edward. I think I might like that. But it will take time with me, too. You understand that, right?"

"Yes," he answered, smiling slightly. "I understand."

"We won't be bosom buddies right away, but yes, I would like for you to know me, and I you."

"Thank you," he said sincerely.

"Oh, and one more thing," I said. "You have to let the family meet with her when they want too, okay?"

"What if she doesn't want to see them?" he asked.

"She does. In fact, they are at mine with her right now."

"I see," he said, looking lost again.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I know it hurts, but she missed them so much, and they have actually made her smile today. Don't ruin things by denying her this."

He nodded slowly. "I won't. I trust your judgement. Thank you, son."

I almost snapped at him for calling me son, but the way he was at the moment, I didn't have the heart to.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38.

Hunter POV.

After a good few weeks of tantrums, tears, anger and bouts of hysterical laughter, Bella's emotions had finally levelled out. I told her of my meeting with Edward, and she was upset at first, but finally realised that I would see him regardless of whether I wanted to, or not. He was my father, and I would inevitably see him when I visited with the family. She never asked for him, though, and that upset Edward a lot.

"Just give her time," I reminded him.

"I know, I know. I just hoped she would have at least enquired about me by now," he sighed. He was trying his best to be patient, and to be honest, he had done better than I thought he would.

"She doesn't really have to ask about you anyway," I said. "She listens to my stories when I have visited the family, so she more or less knows how you are. Maybe that's enough for her, for now."

"And she has never asked you _not_ to speak of me?"

"To begin with, yes. But I think that was because I didn't mention you much. Over the weeks, I've spoken more about you, but she just listens."

Edward and I were slowly getting closer. I tried to be fair with my time between Bella and the family, so mostly I visited them at night, when Bella was at home. Days would be spent with her, either at school, or with Alice at the weekends. We didn't hang about with our friends from school much anymore. I missed Angela the most, be we all had grown distant. She was now dating Ben, which I was upset about at first, but I didn't blame her. We just didn't spend the same amount of time together, not even at the weekends. We were happy spending time with just the two of us, or with other members of the family.

Bella was ecstatic that she could spend time with them. She had believed they would want nothing more to do with her, but quickly found she had been wrong. They respected her enough that they never mentioned Edward in front of her, but at the same time, they were never awkward about it. They made her feel comfortable about it all. Rosalie didn't visit her much, but when she did, she always spoke to Bella. Bella had told me that the first day they were reunited, Rosalie had pulled her to the side to speak with her.

"_It wasn't that I never liked you, Bella. It was what you were willing to give up in order to be with him, that I didn't like,"_ Rosalie had explained. _"You don't realise how lucky you are to be able to have a normal, human life. I would give anything to be able to have that with Emmett."_

Bella had told me she understood how Rosalie was feeling, knowing now that she would never have had a normal life with Edward. She knew they would never be best of friends, but she was happy that Rose was able to spend some time with her. So, Bella was slowly becoming herself again, and she relaxed more as each day passed. Anytime we would go out, I always made sure to tell Edward so that we wouldn't accidentally bump into him. I was actually very surprised at how restrained he was being. I thought he would have went ballistic weeks ago, and ruined everything. Perhaps he was learning, after all.

Mom and Charlie were doing great. She thought it was about time she told him everything, but decided she would wait until Bella had mended. Bella assured her she was fine, but mom insisted that Charlie would need her a lot when he found out, and she wanted to make sure she wouldn't neglect herself while easing him. I could see the logic in mom's decision and thought it was a good idea, but Bella thought he should be told sooner, rather than later. I could understand where she was coming from after what she had been through, but at the same time, it was a different situation.

Mom and I finally got around to taking Emmett and Jasper to the meadow to show them our gifts. Of course, the whole family turned up, curious. Bella was there, too, and Edward. Though Edward remained in the trees out of Bella's vision. We had a fantastic day, that day, and I could even hear Edward's quiet chuckles from the trees. The family took over our training after that, to ensure we were at our best. Jasper was a great tutor, but he would be, with his military training. It was funny to see Alice and Edward train with them, as they could always out manoeuvre them with their gifts. Emmett always grumbled that they were cheating, but he always enjoyed himself.

Edward and I had spent some time alone, too. We told each other everything we could think of that had happened with our lives. Turned out we shared a lot of interests. Like his love of music. He could compose music and play the piano. I could play guitar and drums. And although our taste in genre was different, it was something we still had in common. Our love of cars and speed. That was usually always included in our conversation, and we would spend time in the garage with Rosalie, who also loved cars. I had eventually gotten over my infatuation with her, but the first day we spent with her in the garage, was the first time I got a slap around the ear from her.

We were doing some performance checks on Edward's Vanquish, and Rosalie had came in to see how we were getting on.

"We just need to check the injectors, and I think we are done," Edward said.

"I'll do it of you like," she replied. "It's been a while since I've been under the hood of this car."

"Of course," Edward said, moving so she could get in.

"Hello, baby," she cooed to the car. Then she preceded to bend over the engine, and I just couldn't help myself. I whistled lowly through my teeth. What the hell? She was my aunt for Christ sake! And I was very much reminded of that, when a cold, and very hard palm, smacked me across the ear.

"It'll do you good to remember your manners, nephew," she scolded me.

I blushed as much as I ever had before, while rubbing at my stinging ear. She strode past me with a flick of her hair, and Edward was almost bent double laughing.

"Shut up, Edward," I hissed.

"I'm sorry, Hunter. I couldn't help it. I could see it coming a mile off," he said, laughing again.

"It's not funny!" I said, but couldn't help chuckling myself.

"I really don't know what the attraction is," he said, once we had calmed down.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. I was never attracted to her like that. She is too self-obsessed."

I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"There is a difference between being self-obsessed and selfish, you know," he answered my silent question.

"Not really," I stated.

He rolled his eyes, and went back to his engine. After that, I spent a little more time with him, and I actually enjoyed his company. Over the weeks, our talks of Bella dwindled, but I just assumed that he would know I would tell him of any major changes, so he spent his time on me instead.

Of course Rosalie told Bella of our little encounter, and she had gone into one of her hysterical fits of laughter when she next saw me.

"That was so not funny. I was so embarrassed," I moaned at her, and it sent her into another fit. She slapped at my arm a few times, trying to calm herself down, and I chuckled along with her.

"Oh my God, Hunter," she said, tears of laughter streaming down her cheeks. "I love you!" she chuckled.

"I love you, too," I managed between my own chuckling, and she hugged me tight.

"Thank you." she whispered, and her tears of laughter turned into real tears.

"Ahh, Bella. Everything will be okay," I promised her.

"I know. I'm sorry I'm not controlling things very well."

"It's okay. I hate to see you like this."

"I'll be okay. I know I will, when I have you to lean on."

"Any time. You know that. Just please be happy soon, because you are ruining all my clothes," I snorted.

She slapped my arm, but managed a chuckle anyway. After that, she began to become more like herself. She still had her occasional days where she was up and down, but that was only to be expected. She did try really hard to pull herself together, and she managed really well. I suppose having so many people that she cared about around her, helped with her healing, quicker. She would thank us all each, and every day, for being there for her, and said to the family that they really should be spending more time with Edward. It was the first she had mentioned him by name since he had told her the truth. Everyone was shocked, but their hesitation was lightening quick, she never noticed.

"Bella," Esme began, "don't you worry about that. Believe me when I say that we spare plenty of time for Edward, too. He is our son, and would never leave him to deal with this alone," she said softly.

"Oh, I know that. I just feel as if I'm taking up a lot of your time, that's all."

"Don't be silly, Bella. They wouldn't be here if they didn't want to be," I told her. She smiled at everyone, and once again thanked them. She really thought so little of herself, that she thought she didn't deserve our time. She would need to get over that, and realise she was worth it, and I'm sure everyone felt the same. But she got past that too, thankfully. The only thing that stayed consistent with her, was the fact she didn't want to see Edward. We knew it was her decision at the end of the day, and no one tried to persuade her otherwise.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39.

Bella POV.

I don't know what I would have done without the support I had received from everyone. I know what he had done may not seem like too big a deal, but to me, it was everything. Yes, I think I will forgive him for lying. I do understand it was a bad time for him then, and I knew he wanted to forget those years. But where I couldn't forgive him was his treatment and decisions he had made for my life. He knew I wanted to be intimate with him eventually, but he had lied that it wasn't possible. Why? I was beginning to think that he never wanted me that way. Maybe he was only with me because he had messed up his relationship with Eva, and he thought he could make amends somehow, by making our relationship into the one he should have had with her. He had made me feel second best by denying me the things I wanted, and I felt I would never be good enough. Was that why he would never change me? He never wanted me that way, so couldn't be with me forever? It was the only explanation I could think of, and I knew if I spoke to him he would tell me different, and expect me to believe him. Not this time. There was a time I would believe anything he said, but I had been naive, then. The more time I've had to think about things, made me realise that my life with him, would never have been my own. I would never have experienced a proper life with him. But I also knew I had to have him in my life. I did miss him, and even though I didn't want to speak to him now, I knew I would want to speak to him eventually. I didn't want to be with him that way anymore, but I did want him in my life. We had been through so much together, I knew I couldn't _not_ be without him, so I've decided to offer him friendship. That was all I could offer him now.

"What do you want to do today?" Hunter asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

It was Saturday, and although I loved Alice dearly, there was only so much shopping I could handle.

"Anything, as long as we sneak away from Alice," I smiled.

"Good idea," he chuckled. Alice was just as bad with Hunter, as she was with me. She hadn't changed one bit, and she was still as relentless about shopping than ever.

"You know, I thought she wouldn't be as bad with you as she is with me. What with you being male," I said.

He groaned and rolled his eyes. "I thought that, too. She proved us both wrong," he chuckled.

"She just wants to spoil her nephew," I replied.

"Yeah, but with clothes? I mean, she could at least spoil me with guy things. What's wrong with buying me an X-Box, or something? CD's and movies. If she wants to spoil me that much, why not a car?" he said, laughing harder. "She's like the fashion police, or something. A little diva dwarf," he snorted.

I laughed at him. I knew he loved her just as much as I did, and he was only teasing. He would do anything for anyone, as long as they were happy. To me, that was his best quality. He was happy when others were happy, and he always went out of his way to ensure that. He was so different to Edward, sometimes it was hard to believe they were father and son. For the hundredth time, I thanked my lucky stars that I had him in my life. We had grown so close lately, it would kill me if we ever lost one and other. My heart starting racing a little at the thought of losing him.

"You okay?" he asked, concern in his eyes.

"Yeah," I said, knowing he had heard my heart. "Just an errant thought."

I knew then that I had to do everything I could to help Charlie come to terms with things, once Eva told him everything. If Charlie could accept it, then Hunter would remain in my life. If Charlie wanted nothing more to do with her, I knew they would have to move away eventually. I really couldn't allow that to happen, and I couldn't understand why I felt so strongly about this. All I knew was, he was my best friend, the perfect friend that had helped me so much, and I didn't want to lose him. I just couldn't.

"Bella?"

"Sorry, what?" I asked, as he pulled me from my thoughts again.

"I said, have you decided what you would like to do, today? Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I smiled. "Let me think for a bit."

"Okay. I fancy a coffee. You want one?"

"Please," I said, as he walked into the kitchen.

My thoughts returned to Edward, again. I thought once more about my offering him friendship. If he could accept that, then I know it would make Hunter happy. He had grown close to Edward over the weeks, and I knew it must be hard for him to separate his time between us. If I could do this, then maybe we would be able to spend time together. The three of us. I could do that for Hunter. It was about time I did something for him for once. He was always spreading himself thin, making sure everyone else was happy, and I knew this would make things easier for him. It felt a little too soon to see Edward, but I would do it now, for Hunter's sake. I wanted to make him happy. And I owed him so much.

"Okay. I've decided what I want to do," I said, as he brought me my coffee.

He smiled. "Shoot."

"I want to see Edward."

His smile faltered, but he quickly replaced it. "Really?" he asked, a little dubiously.

"Yes. I think I need to talk to him now. I shouldn't leave it any longer. It wouldn't be fair to him, or anyone else. I need to let him know that I can only offer him friendship, so I don't want to wait. I don't want him getting his hopes up about our future," I said quietly.

"Just friends?" he asked. I nodded. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yes. I _know_ it's what I want. I don't want to be with him that way, but I know I want him in my life. There will always be a place in my heart for him, after everything, but that's all. Do you think he will be okay with that?" I asked.

His smile grew more prominent, and I figured he was just happy that I was going to try at least.

"I'm sure he will be happy with whatever you offer him, Bella. You already know how much he wants to be a part of your life, and I know he will take what he can get."

I knew he was right, so I felt a little easier about it.

"Do you think you could arrange for him to meet me today?" I asked.

"Um, sure. If you would like me to."

"Yes, please. Maybe we could meet at the meadow."

His brow furrowed. "Um, Bella? Are you sure that would be the best place for the two of you to meet alone?" he asked.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Well, that place holds a lot of memories for you, romantically I mean. If you are determined just to be friends, don't you think he may read more into where you are meeting?"

I hadn't really thought about it that way. I just assumed it would be the best place, but Hunter was right. Maybe Edward would see the meadow as hope. I didn't want to give him any false hope. We had shared our secrets in that meadow, when our relationship was first beginning. I didn't want him thinking it would be a _new_ beginning. I had to start out the way I meant to go on. I could meet him on the path in the woods by my house. No. That wouldn't do, either. That's where he left me before, and I didn't want to give him the wrong impression. I wanted him as a friend in my life, and he may think I didn't want to know him at all, if I were to meet him there. I would need to meet him on neutral territory.

"You're right. Could I meet with him at yours? But, I know it's an imposition, but could I do it privately?" I asked.

He stared into my eyes for a moment, deliberating. Deliberating what?

"Sure, Bella. If that's what you want," he answered, his brow furrowed again. What was with him today?

"It is. Thank you, Hunter. I know it's a lot to ask, but I think it should be done somewhere with no memories between us, you know? I want to make it easier, not more difficult."

"I understand. I'll make sure mom is out of the way, and I suppose I could go and visit the family," he said.

"Thanks. Hey, why don't you go shopping with Alice?" I teased.

"Ugh, please, Bella. It will be bad enough without that," he answered.

"What will be bad enough?" I asked.

"Um … I … I just meant that I will be worrying about the outcome of your meeting, that's all."

"Hunter. Didn't you just say he will be happy with anything I offer?" I asked, getting a little nervous by his reaction.

"Oh, he will. I'm just being stupid. Everything will be fine," he answered, finally smiling a little.

"Are you sure? You seemed a little unconvinced there."

"No, no. It will be fine, I promise," he said.

"Okay. I trust you. So, you will arrange it for me? For after lunch?" I asked.

"Sure, Bella. Whatever you need," he said, pulling me into a hug. I instantly felt better in his embrace.

"What would I ever do without you?" I asked.

"Oh, probably getting dragged around every shop in the mall by Alice," he said, and we both giggled.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40.

Edward POV.

Hunter called me to see if I could go over to his house.

"What's wrong? What happened? Are you alright?" I asked, suddenly concerned for my son.

"No, Edward. Everything is fine. Nothing has happened," he chuckled, and I sighed deeply. "But thanks for worrying," he said sincerely.

I couldn't believe how close we had become. He had finally accepted me, and although he didn't call me dad, I was happy. In the beginning, I thought he would want nothing to do with me, but he proved me wrong, and I was delighted.

"Sure I can. Is there something you need?" I asked.

"Well, it's not me, really. Bella wants to meet with you, and she would like to do it here."

"Really?" Shit. It had been so long, I was sure she would never speak to me again.

"Yeah. She wants to speak to you, but I'll warn you, don't get your hopes up Edward."

I didn't care. As long as she was willing to speak to me, it was a start.

"Okay, Hunter. Whatever you say. What time shall I come over?"

"No time like the present. She will be here shortly."

"Okay, I'll see you in five."

"Cool. See you soon," he said, hanging up.

"Alice?" I called out. I needed a little help here. Even just a glimpse of what was going to happen would help.

"Yeah?" she said, coming in from outside.

"Bella wants to see me today. A little help?" I asked.

Her eyes glazed over, but not for long. She looked at me smiling a little.

"She wants to be friends, Edward. That's all I can see, as that's what she has decided. But you know as well as I do, that things can change. But for the foreseeable future, friendship is what she wants."

I sighed, slightly disappointed. "It's a good step forward, at least. Thanks, Alice."

"Good luck," she said, as I left without a word to anyone else, but I knew Alice would inform them.

I arrived at Hunter's and he opened the door before I could knock.

"Hey," he said, inviting me in.

"Hi. You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm great. You look a little nervous, though."

I chuckled slightly. "Yeah, I am. It's been a while, and I don't want to jeopardize anything she is willing to offer me. What if I mess up and say something stupid?" I asked.

"Just don't say anything. Just listen," he said.

He was right, of course. If I had done more listening before, we probably wouldn't be in this situation now. He looked at me, and saw the slight confusion in my face.

"Don't worry, Edward. I spoke to her earlier. She really does want to be friends, so just listen to her, and answer any questions truthfully," he advised me.

"You're right. You're always right. You have a good head on your shoulders, Hunter. Don't lose it."

"Oh, believe me. There is no way my head will be leaving my shoulders," he smirked, and I realised what I had said, and we both chuckled. I'm glad we were comfortable around each other now. I don't know what I would have done without him.

"Okay," he said. "I can hear the dinosaur on the drive. I'll get out of your way. Good luck," he said, patting my shoulder.

"Thanks, son. See you later?"

"Yeah. I'll see you soon."

He left out the back door, as I heard Bella's truck pull to a stop. I opened the door for her.

"Hi," she whispered, and blushed deeply. How I had missed that.

"Hi," I said, but it came out as a sigh.

She came in, and went and sat on the couch. I joined her, but at the opposite end. I didn't want to crowd her, as her heart rate was already thrumming rather quickly.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm good, actually. Edward, I need to speak with you. I wanted to let you know that I understand why you lied about Eva, and I want you to know that I forgive you for that. But that's where it ends. I'm sorry, Edward. So much has happened, and I have had plenty of time to think things through. I can never be with you as we were before," she said, looking down at her hands. I knew this was difficult for her, and I wouldn't interrupt her, but I did swallow involuntarily. I knew what she was going to say, but actually hearing it didn't make it any easier.

"I love you, Edward, I do. Just not the way I did before. I've missed you, and I would like you to remain a part of my life. I want to be your friend, if you will have me as one," she finished quietly.

I took her hand gently in mine, but she didn't look up.

"Bella. I have missed you, too. And you know I will always love you, but if friendship is what you are offering, then I will take it without argument. I know I have let you down in so many ways, and I want you to know how sorry I am for that. To be honest, I didn't expect you to speak to me again. Ever. So yes, Bella. If a friend is what you want and need, then a friend you shall have," I said sincerely, though it did hurt to say it.

"Thank you," she said, finally looking at me with tears in her eyes.

"Don't do that, Bella," I said, wiping a tear away from her face. "You should never have had to cry so much in your short life. I'm just sorry I was the one to make you do so."

"I'm okay, Edward. I'm just happy you have accepted this so well. I was expecting more of a fight," she smiled.

"A few months ago, and it might have been. I just don't want to hurt you anymore, Bella. I've done enough of that lately. So whatever you want from me, you shall have," I said smiling. "That and the fact that Hunter would burn me alive if I hurt you again," I chuckled.

She chuckled, too, looking me in the eyes. "He's so good to me. I don't know what I would have done if he weren't here."

The reverence in her voice was unmistakeable. If my dead heart could move, it would have lurched at her tone. Could she …?

"You love him, don't you?" I whispered.

"Of course I do. He's my best friend," she answered.

"That's not what I meant, Bella," I said, looking into her eyes more deeply. "You _really_ love him. I can see it in your eyes." I saw it plain as day. She had fallen in love with my son.

Her smile fell from her face, and the little 'v' formed on her forehead.

"I … what do … I …" she stuttered, and her frown deepened.

"It's okay, Bella. I know you do, even if you don't realise it yet. I understand," I said, getting to my feet. Fuck. This hurt. Bad. But what could I do about it now? I had ruined her, and she had turned to someone else in her need. How would she not fall for that person? Even if it was my son. She didn't do it deliberately. Shit, she didn't even realise it herself. She wasn't doing it to spite me. She couldn't help it.

"Edward, I …" she began, but I stopped her.

"Bella. It's okay. You can't help your feelings. But at least I know he will look after you. Better than I could have," I whispered, my voice breaking slightly. Fuck, I needed to get out of here.

"Edward, please, I …" she said, tears falling.

"Please don't," I said, squeezing her hand. "I love you, Bella. Be happy," I said, kissing her forehead, and then I ran. As fast as I could.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41.

Hunter POV.

I went to the meadow to give Bella and Edward some privacy. The sun had made an appearance, and I was sitting basking in it's warmth when I heard him approach. I turned to the sound of his footsteps, and when I saw his face, I got to my feet. He looked devastated. I wondered what had happened. I walked over to him.

"Edward, what happened? Are you okay?" I asked, furrowing my brow in concern.

"Things didn't turn out quite as I had expected them to," he said, with a very small, difficult smile.

"You didn't fall out again, did you?"

"No, nothing like that," he said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "She's fallen for someone else," he stated.

My stomach knotted slightly, and I felt slightly nauseous at the news.

"Who?" I whispered.

"Hunter," he sighed. "How can two people be so blind?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"It's _you_, Hunter. She has fallen in love with _you_."

What? No. That can't be right. I must admit, I felt a flutter when he said that, but it can't be true, surely?

"No. You're mistaken," I said. "She can't possibly …"

"She has. And she does. I could see it in her eyes when she spoke of you. And I know you love her, too. Your eyes have the same look when we talk of her," he whispered.

I started to shake my head. Did I love her that way? I knew I loved her as a friend, but more than that?

"Edward, I've never even thought of her that way," I said.

"It's okay, son. I can see you are both very much in love, and I won't lie and say it doesn't hurt, but I wouldn't want her to be with anyone else. I know you will be able to look after her and protect her. Better than I have done, anyway."

"Edward, you made mistakes, but you did protect her," I argued.

"Not as well as I should have. She needs more than I can offer her, I realise that now," he said looking down. "And she will be safe with you. That's all I ask. That she be safe. And happy."

"Edward, I don't know about this," I said, pacing a little.

"You miss her when you're not with her, right?"

"Yeah," I answered.

"And you are happy to be in her company, no matter what you do?"

I nodded.

"And you would defend her, and protect her?" he continued. I nodded again.

"And how would you feel if she were to leave Forks?"

I raised my head and looked at him. I couldn't bear that, and he could see that in my eyes. He smiled and nodded.

"And you would die to protect her?" I just continued to look at him.

"You love her," he said simply.

Shit. I think he's right. I did love her.

"Edward, I … I'm so sorry," I said, hanging my head.

"Don't hang your head, son. Nobody can help who they fall in love with. This is no one's fault but my own. If I could have given her the things she wanted and needed, then who knows what would have happened. But I didn't. I couldn't. So don't feel ashamed. I understand," he said, lifting my head with his hand. "And I meant what I said. I'm glad it's you, and no one else, because I know you will look after her." He smiled, very gently.

"I'm so sorry," I mumbled again. "I don't mean to hurt you. I never realised."

"I know, son. I know neither you or Bella mean to hurt me. And I don't think either of you realised because you _were_ such good friends," he said, placing his hand on my neck. "Just be happy. As long as you both are happy, I will be fine. I love you, Hunter," he finished, and he started to walk away.

"Will I see you later?" I asked, my voice trembling slightly.

"Of course you will. Now, go to her. When I left, she was crying. Go and make sure she is okay," he smiled.

"Okay. But I _will_ see you later." It wasn't a question.

"Yes. I'll be around," and he walked back into the trees.

Shit. What had we done? Did we really love one and other? How could that possibly be, when we both knew she loved him? I needed to talk with her. I ran back home, as quickly as I could. When I entered the house, she looked up, and ran into my arms. Her tears were like rivers over her face. Had she been crying the whole time? I could feel my own tears spring to my eyes, because I hated to see her hurting, and because I had hurt Edward. I really didn't want to do that, but I did. Without even realising it.

"Bella," I whispered, holding her tighter. "Are you okay?"

"I am now," she said, placing her head on my chest.

Her heart was hammering, and mine wasn't much better. I could feel the nerves between us, now that we had both realised how we felt. I walked her over to the couch, never breaking my hold.

"Edward came to see me," I said, and her breathing hitched slightly.

"Is he okay?" she whispered.

I kissed her head. "I think he will be."

"What have I done to him?" she asked.

"What have _we_ done. Bella, I love you. I realise that now. I can't help it."

She looked up into my eyes. "I love you, too," she whispered.

We gazed at one and other, and very tentatively, I leaned into her, and kissed her for the first time. It felt amazing to be finally connected with her in this way. I felt as if I had craved her touch for eternity, and finally my craving had been quenched. I knew she felt the same as she tightened her hold on my neck, and wound her fingers in my hair. Eventually we broke apart, both of us needing air.

"Wow," I smiled.

"Yeah," she smiled back. "That felt … _right_." she said.

"It really did, didn't it?"

I pulled her back into my arms, and she laid her head on my chest.

"Is it really wrong not to feel guilty, right now?" she asked.

Did I feel guilty? Maybe just a little because he was my father, but he had also given us his blessing.

"No. I don't think so," I answered.

"Is he okay, though? I really didn't want to hurt him that way."

"He knows that. He blames himself, but he realises he couldn't do any more. He said he would be happy as long as we were happy. I know it hurts just now, but I think he will be okay."

"I hope so," she whispered. "We will be careful around him though."

"Of course. He doesn't deserve to be hurting any more than he already is. I couldn't do that to him," I said.

"No. Me either."

"So, you really want this?" I asked. I wanted her to be sure.

"Yes. I do. I love you, Hunter. Edward made me see that. He knew before I did," she chuckled slightly.

"Me too, actually. He said 'how can two people be so blind?'. I think maybe we were denying our feelings because of him."

"Yeah, that's what I think. I do hope he will be okay, though. He told me once that he could never exist without me. You don't think he will … you know. Go to Italy, or anything?"

Fuck. I hadn't even thought of that. Would he? He couldn't. He wouldn't. He had told me he wouldn't do such a thing now that I was in his life. And besides, I wouldn't allow it. Not now. I wanted him to be a part of my life, more than I ever had before.

"I don't think so. But if it would make you feel better, I will talk to him again," I said.

"Please. I couldn't bear it if I had hurt him so much, that he would want to do something stupid."

I held her tighter. I couldn't stand it either. But I wouldn't allow him to. I would make sure of it.

"Do you want me to go over there now?" I asked, and not just for her. I needed to make sure he was okay for me, too.

"Yes. I think you should. I won't come. It might be too much for him to see both of us together straight away. I'll go home. Take as long as you need, and call me when you are done."

"I will." I walked her out to her truck, and opened the door for her.

"See you later, Hunter," she said, and leaned in to kiss me again. Sooner than I thought possible, we needed to breathe again. We both smiled as we parted.

"Yeah. See you soon," I said as I closed her door. I watched as she drove away, and then I ran to find Edward.

I thought that he wouldn't be at home, that he would want some time alone, but I tried there first.

"Hey," I called, as I walked in the door. I didn't knock anymore. I didn't feel the need to.

"Hi, darling," Esme said, walking over and hugging me. She looked upset, and I knew that they knew.

"Is Edward home?" I asked.

"Yes, dear. He's in his room. Go on up. I suspect you need to talk," she said gently.

"Does everyone hate me?" I whispered, too ashamed to look her in the eyes.

"Of course not, Hunter. Why would we hate you? You fell in love. No one would hate you for that," she said sincerely.

"Does he?" I asked, as lowly as I could.

"No, dear. He loves you. You are his son. He just wants to see you happy, too. Go on up and speak with him."

I nodded, and headed up stairs. When I got to his door, I took a deep breath and knocked gently.

"Come in, Hunter."

When I walked in, I noticed he was packing a bag.

"Edward? Where are you going?" I asked, suddenly nervous, with thoughts of Volterra in my head.

He smiled. "Not there, anyway."

"Then where? And why are you leaving?"

"Son. I just need a little time on my own, that's all. Well, that, and I think you and Bella should have some time alone, too. Without me getting in the way."

"Edward, you don't have to leave. We can work something out," I begged. I didn't want him to leave.

"I'll come back, Hunter. I just need some time to adjust, you know?"

"I don't want you to leave," I said.

"Come now, Hunter, you are a big boy. You and Bella need time to be together, and I know that would be difficult with me here," he sighed.

"I don't want you to go," I tried again. He shook his head, and smiled.

"I have to."

"Don't go, dad. I love you. I need you here with me," I said, crying now, realising that what I said was true.

With a sharp intake of breath, and venom tears in his own eyes, he hugged me tightly.

"You have no idea how long I have waited for you to say that."

"Please, dad," I tried again.

"I have to leave. But I promise you … no, I _swear_, I will return. It will only be for a month or two. Please try and understand," he begged.

"I do. But I don't want you to feel that you have to go. Not because of me."

"I don't feel that it's because of you at all. I need to, for me. And I will come back. You can call me at any time. Day or night, and if you need me, I will be here as soon as I can."

"But you can't leave without saying goodbye to Bella. She will blame herself, too," I said.

"I was going there after I had seen you. I don't want you to blame yourselves. Just know that I love you, and I will return when I'm ready to."

I nodded, and my tears started again.

"Okay. I understand you need this, dad. Just please stay in touch with me, okay?"

"I will, son. I promise you that much. I love you," he said, and we held onto each other for what felt like hours.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: Hey guys! A quick thank you for all your reviews, and a big hello to all my new readers. Welcome to our journey, and I hope it will be a pleasant one. Oh! I finally got my new laptop, so there should be no breaks in updating now. ****J**

**I do not own Twilight. Just my little Hunter and his mom!**

Chapter 42.

Hunter POV.

As soon as my father left to go and see Bella, I went straight to see aunt Alice. I needed to know what she could see.

"Aunty Alice? Can I speak with you?" I said, walking down the stairs.

"Sure, baby. What's up?" she asked.

"I'm worried about dad. Can you see where he is going? Is he going to be okay? When will he be back? _Will_ he come back?"

"Dad?" She sounded pleased by that.

I nodded. "Please, aunty Alice."

She closed her eyes for a short time, but it felt like ages.

"He will travel for a while. He seems to be okay, and I can see him coming home. Not for a while, though. A couple of months, maybe," she said, smiling.

I let out a breath I hadn't realised I was holding. "And he will be fine?"

"Yes, Hunter. He is going to be fine."

"Thank you. One other thing," I said.

"Yes?"

"Is everyone okay with Bella and I, and our … situation?"

"We are obviously upset because Edward is hurting, but he explained it to us, and yes. We are all okay with it. You are half human, and Bella is human. It is only to be expected that your feelings will change. You didn't do it deliberately, and from what Edward told us, he had to point it out to you both," she said, smiling.

"Yes, he did. It doesn't stop me hurting, knowing that I've hurt him," I mumbled.

"Hunter. Your father has already forgiven you. So forgive yourself. It's what he wants."

"But he left, …"

"He didn't leave because you made him leave. He left _for_ you. To give you and Bella a chance at a good start. He knew both of you would feel more guilt if he were still here, and he didn't want you feeling guilty at all. Not for something that can't be helped," she said, hugging me.

"Okay. Thanks aunt Alice. You are sure?" I couldn't help asking again.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Okay, okay. You're sure. I get it," I mumbled.

"Good. Now off you go. Bella will need you after Edward leaves. She is going to feel terrible, and she'll need you," she said, kissing my cheek.

"What did I ever do to deserve such an understanding family?" I whispered.

"You are just you. That's enough."

She hugged me and pushed me toward the door. "Go. We'll see you later."

"Thanks, aunt Alice. Bye."

"Bye baby."

I didn't run to Bella's. I knew they would need a little time for dad to explain to her, and no doubt he will be trying to calm her down. So much had happened since this morning, and I still couldn't get my head around it all. I had realised I loved Bella, and she I, and I realised I loved my dad, too. Now I felt like I was forcing him from his home, but I had been assured that I wasn't. Was it possible to feel extreme happiness and sadness at the same time? That's how I felt now. It was slightly overwhelming. I hoped we were doing the right thing. Bella and I felt right together, but it didn't stop my feelings of guilt. My father loved her, and even said she was his mate. How could I do such a thing to him? But, at the same time, if she was his true mate, why wasn't he fighting? Maybe he would be able to tell me when I see him again. We would all have the time and space needed to think, and maybe the situation wouldn't seem so black then.

As I got to Bella's street, I saw dad getting into his car. He noticed me, and smiled tentatively, and waved before disappearing around the corner. Bella stood at her door, watching him as he drove away. She was crying again, so I pulled her into my arms.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi," she whispered. "I'm sorry. All I seem to do is cry."

"It's okay. It's been a tough morning for you," I said, kissing her hair.

"It' been hard for you too, and especially Edward. Do you think he will come back?" she asked. "He said he would, but maybe I've hurt him too bad."

"Aunt Alice says he will return in a couple of months. She sees him being totally fine when he comes back, too. She also said we have to forgive ourselves, because dad already has."

She sighed. "I'm so glad that Alice can see. It won't stop me feeling sorry for everything I've done, but at least I know Edward will be okay."

"Hey, enough of this now. You know, the family are right. We shouldn't feel guilty for something we cannot stop from happening. Even dad said that. And besides, he had done so much wrong, that he knows you were bound to move on from him," I said.

"Yeah. He said that to me, too. And he said he was happy I moved on with you. If it had been anyone else, he said he didn't know what he would do," she whispered.

"I think that definitely helped. He wouldn't be able to stay away from you if he knew you couldn't be looked after and protected. With me, he's knows I can take care of you, if you need me too. He said all he wanted was to see you happy and safe."

"Yeah, I suppose," she mumbled.

"Okay. We have to stop thinking about it. We know he will be fine, and we know he will come home. All we have to do is wait. There is no point dwelling on it. He wishes us to be happy, so why not do as he asks."

"Your right," she smiled at me. "So how about we go on our first date?"

I grinned at her. The thought of taking Bella on a date sounded great.

"Sure. What would you like to do? Dinner and a movie?"

"Sounds good. What time will you pick me up?" she chuckled.

"How about five. That way we have time to drive to Port Angeles."

"Five will be fine," she said kissing me. My heart skipped at her touch, and I knew I would never be able to get enough of this wonderful feeling. I wanted it to last forever.

"Okay," I said, finally breaking our embrace. "I suppose we better get as much fun in as we can. Mom will be telling Charlie soon, and he will need you with him. We may not get to see one and other as much as we would want to."

"Ugh. Now I have something else to worry about. What if he goes nuts, and moves us out of Forks or something? I can't lose you, Hunter."

"You won't. We will work something out, if it comes to it. But for now, don't worry. You said he could be fairly open minded about stuff. I know this is a lot to be open minded about, but he must feel that there is something not just right about mom. I mean, he's an intelligent man. He must have noticed something. Maybe this will help him," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"I hope you're right. It will be great for him to know, if he accepts it, that is."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. In the meantime, we need to concentrate on us," I said, kissing her once more.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Hunter POV.

It has been six weeks since dad left, but he called almost every day. He was doing a lot better now, but the first couple of weeks had been hard for him. He had called Carlisle and asked him if he could go to him, as he had come to a decision but needed his father to listen to his theory. He wanted to do it in person as he thought he could express himself more that way, rather than over the phone. So Gramps had left to go to dad, and he was gone for around two weeks. I didn't hear much from dad that fortnight, and I didn't call him. I knew he needed the time with Carlisle to sort out whatever was in his head. He had assured me it was nothing to worry about, and he would have Carlisle explain to me when he returned.

"Won't you come home with him?" I had asked.

"Not yet, son. But I promise I won't be far behind him."

I trusted his word, and said no more about it. Gramps had come home, and asked to speak with Bella and I. I worried slightly when he wouldn't speak to the whole family, but he said he needed to speak to us first, so as we could understand dads theory. It was to do with us, after all, and thought we should be spoken to in private. We met with him at my house.

"So, what's dads theory then, Carlisle?" I asked a little nervously.

"There's no need to be nervous Hunter. It's all good. Edward thought he was going to extremes with his thoughts, that's why he called me. And, if I'm honest, I found his theory extremely plausible," he said with a smile.

"So, what is it, then?"

"Okay. I will try and summarize it as best I can. He rambled a little, not sure if he was just trying to just come up with an explanation, or whether his theory was correct. Personally, I think it's correct."

"Well, what is it, Carlisle?" I asked again, getting a little impatient.

"I'm sorry. Okay, he decided that Bella isn't his true mate, which we already knew as he never fought for her. But he began wondering why he felt such a need to protect her and keep her safe. He never knew about you, Hunter, but he thinks that subconsciously, he knew you were out there somewhere. He also thinks that Bella and you were destined to be together, and he thinks that's why she entered our lives. He feels he was placed in her path as her protector, for you, until you were able to enter her life."

Bella and I looked at one and other, curiously, and then back to Carlisle.

"How would that be possible if he loved her?" I asked.

"Well, he decided that's the reason he could never let the relationship progress to anything more intimate than it was. He also thinks that's why he could never let her be changed, because that was for you to do, not him. He still loves her, but he feels it's more a father/daughter love. The more he thought about it, the more he realised that it's maybe always been that way. You were the first relationship he had since Eva, and you know he questioned your relationship from the beginning, Bella. He feels he had made such a mess of things with Eva, that he was getting a second chance with you. But that second chance never came, because Hunter arrived, and he is the one you are meant to be with."

This was sounding weird. Could this possibly be true? Was he meant as her protector, until I entered her life? Did fate work that way?

"I think that's why he came back after leaving you, Bella," he continued. "Because he hadn't fulfilled his role, as he didn't know Hunter had arrived. He feels very strongly that this is the way things were meant to be. That's how he could walk away from you with his blessing."

"I wondered that, too," Bella whispered. "I mean, he told me often enough he could never exist without me, but then there was no fight, and he walked away peacefully. I found that strange. Do you really think this is possible, Carlisle? Do you really think he was only meant to look after me until Hunter entered my life?" she asked, dubiously.

"I do. Fate and destiny are two very different entities, but when they intertwine with one and other, they can behave very mysteriously. I think Edward has hit it on the head, really. I think he had a role to play, and now that role has been fulfilled, that's why he could walk away so easily," he said. "And Edward also thinks that's why you two seemed so familiar to each other. Deep down, you both knew you were meant to be together."

"I thought you were familiar at the beginning," both Bella and I said at the same time, and we chuckled.

"Do you really believe it, Carlisle? You don't think dad is just trying to make us feel better about hurting him?" I asked. I just couldn't grasp that it could be so easy.

"No, I truly believe it. Edward was so sincere when explaining things to me. I would know if he wasn't."

"Then why hasn't he come home, yet?" I asked, upset that he was still away.

"He just wanted to give you and Bella space. To grow as a couple. He will be home soon. He misses you, Hunter, and he can't stay away much longer," he said, resting his hand on my shoulder.

Bella and I sighed together, and I knew that was our guilt dispersing. It did make sense when you thought of it. Everything that Bella had wanted from her life, he wasn't willing to give her, because it was never his place to do so. It was mine.

"Thank you, gramps," I said, hugging him.

"Well now, you're welcome. Just, no more feelings of guilt, okay. Enjoy each other and know that you both have your father's blessing."

We spoke together for a little while longer, and Carlisle left for home. I told him I would visit later, if that was okay.

"Of course it is. You shouldn't need to ask," he said as he left.

"Wow," Bella said, as we sat down again.

"I know. Do you believe it?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I think I do," she said, leaning in for a kiss.

Just then, mom burst through the door, totally distressed, her body heaving with tearless sobs.

"Mom!" I cried, as I raced toward her. "What's happened? Has someone hurt you?" I asked, looking her over for signs of injury.

"Oh, Hunter," she sobbed, as she held me close.

"Mom, please. What is it?" I begged.

"Charlie said he loved me," she moaned.

"Finally," Bella sighed, as she walked over to us.

"And you are in this state, why?" I asked.

"I told him everything," she said, and her body started heaving again.

"Oh, mom."

"What did he say, Eva?" Bella asked, gently.

"He told me to leave."

"He did what?!" Bella hissed. "I'm going home. I need to have a word with my father."

"Bella, please, …" mom started, but Bella stopped her.

"Eva, he can't say one minute he loves you, then throw you out. He will be in shock, and I need to be there to help him understand. He will understand. I know he will."

"I hope so, Bella. I love him so much."

"Don't worry. We will sort this out between us. There is a lot for him to take in and process, but we'll get there. I promise," Bella said, giving mom a kiss on her cheek. "I'll see you later," she said kissing me before leaving.

"Aren't you going with her?" mom asked.

"I don't think that would be a good idea at the moment. It might be best to wait until Bella either comes back, or calls. I don't want to make things worse for you, mom."

"Thank you sweetie, but I don't think it could get any worse."

"It will work out, mom. I know it will," I said, hugging her closer.


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: Hey everyone. Thank you so much for the reviews. You guys are simply awesome! X**

**I do not own Twilight. Just my Hunter and his mom. ****J**

Chapter 44.

Bella POV.

"She's crazy!" Charlie paced the kitchen floor, with a beer in his hand.

"Dad!" I hissed. "Eva is not crazy!"

"And why not, exactly? _Vampires!_" he seethed, his voice raising slightly. "God damn it, Bells. If she doesn't love me and wanted to leave, she should have told me that, instead of hitting me with a bunch of bullshit. I mean, she didn't even have the decency to give me a more plausible excuse. _Fucking vampires!"_ he hissed again. "She's nuts!" he said, finishing his beer in one go, and opening another.

This was going to be hard to explain, but I knew I had to try. Charlie had never loved anyone other than my mom, and now that he had learned to love again, I needed to make him see the truth. And accept it.

"Dad. Please try and calm down. Your blood pressure is going to go through the roof. Sit down. Please," I pleaded.

"How can I be calm, Bella? I tell a woman that I have fallen in love with her," he blushed, trying to hide his face. Charlie was never one to show his emotions much, and I knew it was hard to talk about. "and instead of saying, 'I'm sorry. I don't feel the same', she starts spouting shit about her being a vampire!" he continued.

His face was getting redder, the more he thought about it. I needed to get him to understand quickly, before he blew a gasket.

"Dad, please. Eva wouldn't lie to you. She loves you very much. In fact, you have no idea how much love she can, and does, hold for you," I said, trying to soothe his anger.

"Bella. Are you seriously condoning her behaviour? She has lied to me, and it wasn't even a believable lie. If you lie to someone, you have to at least try and make it believable," he muttered.

"Yes, dad. I am condoning her behaviour, because what she says is true," I said gently.

"Are you fucking serious? You believe that ridiculous lie? Bella, I thought you were more … _grounded_ than that. How can you believe something so … so … ahh!" He stood, finishing the other beer, and grabbing another. He started pacing around the floor again. This was going to be a long night.

"Dad. Look, there are things in this world that you don't know about. There are supernatural … _beings_ … all around us. You just have to open your mind."

"You can't be serious, Bella! Has she brainwashed you or something? Oh, Jesus. Are you on drugs?" he asked incredulously.

"What? No, I'm not on drugs, dad! How could you think that?"

He sighed deeply. "I'm sorry, Bella. But do you have any idea what you sound like, right now? You do realise how ridiculous it sounds, right?"

"Dad, please. Look, sit down. Let me explain to you."

"Explain what, Bella? How she coerced you into believing her bull shit?" he asked.

"Eva didn't coerce me into doing anything," I said, my tone getting a little harsher. "I knew about this stuff before Eva and Hunter arrived in Forks." I didn't want to bring the Cullen's name into it. It would be dangerous to them, but I had to make him see. "I've met others like Eva and Hunter before," I began, but he cut me off.

"What the fuck is going on with you, Bella? You're telling me that you believe in urban legends? In myths? Did that shit Edward fuck you up so much, that you can't see straight?" he hissed.

"Charlie, sit the fuck down!" I screamed at him. He stared at me, open mouthed, but sat down.

"Do not ever use that language in front of me again, Isabella," he said sternly, but quietly.

"I'm sorry dad, but you have to let me explain."

"Okay. I'll listen," he sighed. "But only because I think you need to hear yourself."

If he thought I needed to talk for some sort of therapy, it would do. At least he will listen.

"Okay. You have known Eva for some time now. Have you never noticed anything different about her?" I asked.

"Yeah. She turned out to be a liar. And not a very good one."

"Dad, please. I'm being serious here."

He just looked at me and waved his hand for me to continue.

I sighed. What did I start with? I needed to be quick, or he would be pacing again, and not listening.

"Okay, let's start with her eyes. You're telling me you didn't think the gold colour was strange?" I asked.

He thought for a moment before answering.

"I did at first, but I looked it up on line. Amber eye colour is fairly rare, but they do exist," he said.

"Come on, dad. You know they aren't just amber. They are shimmering gold. And don't tell me you never noticed when her eyes were black."

"You see, Bella, I looked that up too. A persons eye colour can, and does, change with different lightening. The internet also states that mood can affect the colouring, too," he said simply.

Okay, he had a good explanation for that, so I decided to move on.

"What about the way she feels to the touch? You can't tell me you have never noticed how cold she was?" I asked.

"Bad circulation," he countered.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Then, why is her hands never red, blue or purple, if her circulation is that bad? And why does the rest of her body feel cold to the touch?" I asked.

"Some women are vain. She could be covering it with make-up," he said, not bothering to answer my other question.

Ugh. He was going to drive me nuts!

"Then, what about the nights you have spent together? Didn't you notice that she never slept?" I asked.

"She's younger than me. She doesn't need as much sleep."

"Dad, come on! All the time? Don't you think she would be exhausted by now?"

He didn't answer me. He just looked at me, his brow furrowed in thought. He was thinking hard, so I needed to continue.

"Why do you think she never comes around when the sun is shining? I bet you have asked her to go down to the beach or something when it's sunny."

"Bella, seriously? You want me to believe she would burn in the sunlight?" he said, pulling at his hair.

"No, dad. That _is_ a myth. Sunlight doesn't harm them, but they can't be seen in it."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" he asked, standing from the table. I was losing his attention, and I had to think quick. I rubbed at my scar, absentmindedly, and that gave me an idea. I looked out the window, and the sun was making a last ditch appearance on the horizon.

"Dad, come with me," I said.

"I'm not going anywhere, Bella."

"Just out into the back yard. I need to show you something."

He sighed, but followed me.

"Remember when I was in Phoenix in the spring?" I asked, as we walked to the door.

"When you ran away and had your accident. I will never forget it," he said.

"Well, I didn't have an 'accident'. I was attacked by a vampire."

"Why are you doing this, Bella? You need to have more appointments with your therapist," he said, grabbing my arm.

"Dad, just humour me for now," I begged, and pulled him into the yard. "I need to show you one of my scars."

"I've saw them Bella, and they are not something I wish to look at too often. They make me mad."

"You need to see this one. This one was where I was bitten by the vampire that attacked me."

He turned to walk away.

"Dad, please. Look," I said, pulling the sleeve of my sweater away from my wrist.

He sighed, and started to turn slowly. I held my hand up into the last of the suns rays, and my scar started to shimmer. I saw dad blink a few times, and he took a few curious steps toward me.

"This is why they can't be seen in sunlight. My scar only shimmers, but they sparkle. I mean _really_ sparkle. Like diamonds. All over."

He stared at my wrist, and glanced at my eyes, and then back to my wrist again.

"How?" he whispered.

"When I was bitten, the venom started to change me into a vampire. But with the help of …" Shit. Oh well, he would find out soon enough. "With the help of Edward, he saved me. He managed to suck the venom from my system, but it had already changed that part of my wrist. My scar will always shimmer because that part of my body is vampiric," I said slowly, and quietly. "Here," I said, placing his hand on my wrist, so he could feel the coolness of my scar.

"They're real?" he whispered, still looking at my scar.

I sighed. Finally. "Yes, dad. They exist."

"Edward? The Cullen's? Are they …"

"Yes."

"Fuck Bella! They could have killed you!" he screamed.

"No, no, dad. They aren't like normal vampires. Either are Eva and Hunter. They don't feed from humans. They only drink from animals," I said quickly.

"What?" he asked.

"They survive off the blood of animals. That's why they can be around humans without hurting them."

"But there are others that will kill?" he asked.

"Yes, unfortunately. But not around here. And apparently, there aren't really many, as such."

"Eva and Hunter? They eat animals?"

"Yes. They always have. They have never tasted human blood. Hunter changed Eva when he was born, and they fed from the wildlife, and remained doing so."

"When Hunter was born?" he asked.

"Eva is Hunter's biological mother. She fell pregnant, when human, to a vampire."

"Hunter's her son? What the hell?"

"Dad, please. It's a lot to take in, and I will answer any question you ask, but what I need to know right now, is if you can be with Eva again? She does love you dearly, that's why she told you. She couldn't lie to you anymore," I said.

"Bella, I …" he started pacing again. "I don't know. How the hell would that work? Me with a … a … shit!"

"It does, and will, work dad. You just have to open your mind and heart. You said you have fallen in love with her. She is still that same person. If you truly love her, you will be able to come to terms with things, and move past this. I did. Twice. Though Hunter is only half vampire, but, well you get the idea," I mumbled.

"There is so much I need to know, before I can even think about that, Bella."

"I understand that, dad. I told you. I will answer anything you ask, and I'm sure Eva can tell you more."

"No. Not now. I'll ask you. Maybe once I understand a little better, then I will be able to see her. Just, not now."

"Anything you want, dad. Come on, let's go inside."

He put his arm around my shoulders, and seemed to slump slightly.

"I'll make us some coffee. I think we're gonna need it," I said.

"Yeah. Good idea," dad said as we headed into the house. We had a long night ahead of us.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45.

Hunter POV.

I was pacing around the living room, becoming more anxious. I hadn't heard from Bella since the early evening, and it was now gone two in the morning. I knew Charlie had a lot to process, and try and understand, but I just wanted his brain to work quicker.

"Sweetie, she will call when she's ready," mom whispered. She still looked upset, but believed me when I had said everything would be fine. She always had more belief in my sense than I did, and I always questioned it.

"Maybe I should call her," I said, pacing over to the phone.

"No, Hunter. They may have gone to bed. Their minds will be exhausted. Especially Charlie's, and if they have gone to bed, they shouldn't be disturbed."

She was right, of course. "Why are you so much calmer than I am?" I asked.

"You told me it would be okay. I believe you," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"I think you have too much faith in my ability, mother," I said.

"I do, and do you know why? Because I have never known you to be wrong."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Maybe it's just lucky guesses," I muttered.

"Come on now, Hunter. I'm just holding myself together here. I believe you when you say it will be well, but your pacing and anxiety is making me anxious again."

"I'm sorry, mom. I'm just worried that we will have to move again, if Charlie can't accept things. I can't lose Bella, and I know how much it would upset you to be away from Charlie," I sighed.

"Hunter, we are not having this conversation yet, so please sit down. Don't have me ask you a second time," she said, her tone laced with authority.

Just as I was about to sit down, the phone began to ring.

"Bella?" I answered.

"Hey," she whispered.

"What's been happening? Are you alright?"

"Yes, just tired now. I told everything I know, and he seems to be accepting things. He's gone to bed. He said he needs to sleep on it."

"How did you manage to persuade him?" I asked, looking at mom. She had stood up, and now had a smile on her face.

"I took him out back, and showed him my scar shimmering in the sun. The look on his face was priceless," she chuckled, quietly. I smiled.

Mom was starting to bounce on her feet, getting impatient.

"Mom wants to know what you think he will do," I said, rolling my eyes, smiling again.

"You know what? I think he will be okay. He calmed down hours ago, and was getting more curious each question he asked. He asked about our relationship, and mine and Edward's, and how hard it was to be with one and other. I told him it was easy because we loved one and other. He asked about our future together, and I told him that I want to be changed so I can spend forever with you."

I smiled, and closed my eyes. That was the best thing I had ever heard coming from her lips.

"He asked me if he would have to change, if he decided to be with Eva. I told him only if he wanted to. Eva would never force him into something he wasn't sure about."

I heard mom sigh with relief next to me. "See, sweetie? You were right. Everything is going to be fine," mom said.

I nodded at her, and smiled. "Okay, baby. Get yourself to bed, and I will see you in the morning," I said to Bella.

"Okay. I was going to come back over, but I think I better be here for Charlie in the morning. He will probably have more questions, and I doubt if he will sleep tonight, anyway," she said.

"Yeah," I chuckled. "Goodnight, Bella. I love you."

"Night, Hunter. Love you, too."

I sighed as I hung up the phone. Mom came over and hugged me.

"You know, you have a wonderful, loving mate. I could never have asked for anything more for my son," she said.

"I know. She's amazing. I can't believe how lucky I am."

"You are both lucky to have found each other. Now I suppose the only question is whether you two get married first?" she asked.

I hadn't really thought about that. Would Bella want to get married first? There were a few things to be considered first. I would need to speak with her about it. Whatever she wanted to do, I would be happy with. It didn't matter to me one way or the other. She was already my wife in my eyes, but if it was something she wanted, then she would have it.

"That will be something we would need to discuss. There are a few things to discuss, actually. But we have plenty of time," I said.

Mom nodded. "Okay, sweetie. I'm going hunting. Would you like to tag along?"

"Yes. Why not? I'm not tired, and I could do with a snack," I chuckled.

Mom rolled her eyes. "Let's go."

The next morning Bella called around nine.

"Hey beautiful," I answered. I could almost hear her eyes rolling.

"Good morning, handsome," she chuckled.

"So how are things looking in the cold, early morning light?" I asked.

"Um, I think things are good. Dad wants to know if it would be okay with your mom if he came over this morning?" she asked.

I looked over at mom, who was arranging more flowers for the house. She nodded at me, enthusiastically.

"Yeah, that would be fine. Come over anytime. Did either of you sleep?" I asked.

"Well, dad didn't. And he woke me around five with more questions. Some of them I couldn't answer, and I told him he would need to ask Eva. He agreed straight away, so I think that's a good sign."

"Good. When shall we expect you?" I asked.

"He's getting into the cruiser as we speak," she chuckled. "I think he misses her already."

"Have you eaten yet? Shall I ask mom to cook for you both?"

"Um, yeah. That would be good. We've only had coffee."

"Okay. So I'll see you in ten, right?"

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye."

I turned to ask mom if she could make breakfast, but she already had a pancake mix on the go. I smiled at her.

"I hope this turns out to be a good thing," she said, whisking her batter.

"Mom, your pancakes are always great," I said teasing, trying to make her less nervous.

"You know what I mean," she said, but she smiled anyway.

"It has to be a good thing when he wants to see you so soon, right?" I asked, as I lay the table.

"I do hope so," she said.

Mom plated up the pancakes, and put a bowl of mixed fruit and a bowl of yoghurt next to them.

"Pass me the maple syrup, sweetie," she asked, just as there was a knock at the door.

"You want me to get that?" I asked.

"Um … no. I'll answer the door."

Mom walked over to the door, slower than even human pace. I could see the tension roll off her body. God, I hoped it would be good news for her. She would be devastated otherwise. She took an unnecessary deep breath before opening the door.

"Good morning, Charlie," she said, quietly.

"Good morning, Eva," he replied. A small smile played at the corners of his mouth, and he blushed ever so slightly. Bella barged past them both, and made straight for my open arms.

"Morning," I said, giving her a chaste kiss. It wouldn't do for Charlie to see our normal embrace. Bella pouted slightly, and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Mom? Are you going to keep Chief Swan at the door all day?" I asked, chuckling.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Charlie. Please, come in. I took the liberty of making breakfast," she said.

Charlie's eyes grew wide, and quite fearful. Bella took note, and laughed loudly at him.

"Dad, really?" she chuckled, and he blushed.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he walked through to the kitchen. The tension was rolling off him in waves, too. It was like they were on a blind date, or something. All nervous and shook up.

"Please, sit down and help yourself," mom said, as she passed some plates around.

"Aren't you joining us?" Charlie asked my mom.

"No, Charlie. I don't think I need to pretend anymore," she said, looking down at her hands.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry," he mumbled again.

"That's okay. I know it was a lot for your mind to digest, and I know I will have to be patient with you. I take it you have some questions for me?" she asked.

He nodded, not looking at her. "A few."

"Well, eat first. Then I will answer anything you need to know," mom promised.

He nodded again, and filled his plate.

"Hungry, dad?" Bella asked, as she took in the heaped plate of food.

"Yeah. Actually, I'm starving," he chuckled slightly. "And it smells so good," he said, tucking into his breakfast.

Well, a good appetite after the shock he had, was another good sign, and I saw mom had realised that too, as she sat staring at him eating. I cleared my throat at her, and she looked up, sheepishly.

"Sorry," she mouthed.

After Bella and Charlie had finished, ( I didn't eat much as I was full from my hunt earlier ) Bella and I decided to wash up.

"You two go and relax," I said to mom and Charlie. "Bella and I will get the dishes, then we will get out of your hair."

"Thank you, sweetie," mom said.

"Thanks, kids," Charlie mumbled, as they both went to sit on the couch. They sat quietly for a time, and I noticed that they were both glancing at one and other from the corners of their eyes.

"Do you think they will get past this?" Bella whispered to me.

I glanced around at them again, and now they both had a small smile on their lips.

"Yeah. I'm sure they are going to be fine."


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46.

Hunter POV.

The next couple of weeks weren't difficult per se, just a little awkward, while Charlie got used to our true identities. Each time mom or I revealed something new about us, he would look at Bella, who would just nod in encouragement. He would sigh, but he took it all on board. He was now more at ease with us, and had decided to remain by my mothers side. He hadn't decided on changing, though. He had said he would need more time to ponder over that one.

I had called dad to tell him everything that was happening with Charlie. He seemed pleased that Charlie was finally in on the secret.

"At least he knows his daughter is extremely well looked after and protected. He couldn't ask for more, knowing how safe she is," he had said.

"Are you coming home soon?" I asked, again. "I miss you dad, and there is still a lot to catch up on," I moaned.

"Aren't the family looking after you while I'm gone?" he asked.

"The family have been great, but it's not the same," I pouted like a kid.

"I will be home in a few weeks. I promise. I have a lead to follow."

"A lead for what?"

"I've been looking around for others like you, Hunter. We don't know what your full potential could be, and if you are a true immortal. Yes, you have stopped aging, and have lived a long time, but it scares me that maybe you won't be here as long as us. I want to know everything I can about you. Now that I have you, I don't ever want to lose you," he whispered, and I could hear the emotion in his voice.

"You won't lose me dad. Just come home, please," I begged.

"I will, but I need to do this first. We know you can be ill like a normal human, son. I just need to find out if those illnesses will be dangerous to you, and what we can do about it. But as soon as I have followed this lead through, I will return. Maybe we could plan another trip together, if I find any more leads from this one?" he asked.

"That sounds good to me, dad. Okay, I'm hanging up now, because the sooner you are off the phone, the sooner you can get to your lead. Then you can come home."

He chuckled. "I miss you, Hunter. And I love you very much. That's the only reason I'm doing this."

"I know. Love you, dad. Speak to you soon."

"Bye, son."

Bella had kept my mind occupied from straying too far. I felt like my father was never going to come back, and she had reassured me often, that he would.

"I know him, handsome boy. He loves you and he won't stay away. It may take him longer than you would like for him to return, but he will come home," she had said, one afternoon.

"Yeah," I mumbled. "I know you're right. Thank you," I said, kissing her deeply.

"How has Charlie been?" I asked, once we had surfaced for air.

"He's been good, actually. He's thinking more about his future, and I think he may want to be around for a very long time, with your mother."

"So, you think he will want to become one of us?" I asked, hopefully. Nothing would give my mom greater pleasure, than spending eternity with Charlie. I felt the same about Bella, too.

"I think he feels the same way as I do. I want you to change me, Hunter. I want to be with you always," she said, laying her face on my chest.

"You know it will happen, Bella, but there are things we need to discuss first," I said, pulling her up so I could look at her.

"Like what?" she asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I know that you truly want this. I don't doubt that for a second. But I want to know what you want out of your life. I mean, would you want to be married to me first? Have you ever thought about children? If you wanted a child, that would need to happen before your change."

"Oh," she said surprised. "I've never really thought about kids, to be honest. Would you want to become a father?" she asked.

"Bella, I would love to have a child with you, but there isn't just me in this relationship. You have to want it too. If you didn't, we could maybe adopt like Esme and Carlisle in the future. I want you to make the decision," I said sincerely.

"Um, I would need to think about that. Actually, I would need to think about that first, before I thought about marriage."

"How so?"

"Well, if we were going to have a child, I would want to be married first. But if we were going to wait and adopt, we wouldn't need to get married straight away. We could wait, and I could be changed before all that," she said.

"Well, as I said, the decision is yours. I will be happy as long as you're happy."

"Thank you. And I promise I will think about it long and hard. I don't want to make a rash decision, and then regret it later on," she said, kissing me.

"That's all I ask."

After dropping Bella at home, I went back to mine. Mom was working at her computer station.

"Hey, sweetie. Good day?"

"Yeah, mom. Thanks. How was yours?" I asked, kissing her head on the way past.

"Quiet. I haven't heard from Charlie today, and I'm starting to worry. You don't think he's changed his mind, do you?" she whispered.

"No, mom. In fact, Bella told me today he was thinking of becoming one of us."

"Really?" she asked, smiling.

"Really. But don't say anything because he hasn't decided. He may feel you are pushing him."

"Oh, I won't. Thanks honey. You have just made an old woman happy," she chuckled. "I wonder why he hasn't called today, though." Her brow furrowed again.

"He's maybe just really busy with work, mom. You know how small towns can be. Quiet one minute, then all of a sudden, there's an uprising," I snorted.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Very funny."

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it?" I chuckled again.

"So, what you doing now?" she asked.

"Nothing. Bella's coming over after dinner."

"Oh, my. Is it that time already? I haven't prepared anything for you yet," she said, getting up from her chair.

"It's okay, mom. I'm not hungry. Maybe I will eat some supper later when Bella's here."

"You sure?"

"Yes, mom. I'm going to listen to some music in my room," I said, as I headed upstairs, and left her still halfway out of her chair. I swear, sometimes I think she feeds me so she can watch me explode. I rolled my eyes at myself.

Laying on my bed listening to music, I could actually feel myself drifting toward sleep. It was my phone ringing that brought me round again.

"Hey," I answered, without looking at the caller id.

"Hunter!" It was Bella, and she sounded excited.

"Hey, babe. What's up? You sound happy."

"I am, but you will find out soon enough. I'm just calling to say we will be there in a half hour," she said.

"We?"

"Yeah, dad and me. Didn't he call your mom to say?" she asked.

"Not that I know of. But that's okay. You know she loves having him here."

"I know. Okay I'll see you soon," she said, hanging up before I could open my mouth.

"Yeah, bye," I muttered to the dial tone of the phone.

I supposed I'd better get up, and go and tell mom we were expecting visitors.

"Mom, Charlie's coming round with Bella shortly," I said, going to put the kettle on. I wanted a coffee.

"Oh, good," she sighed. "I was starting to worry again. Now I know he's safe. I was thinking all sorts," she chuckled.

The sun had made an appearance, and I took my coffee outside to the small garden.

"You coming out, mom?" I called behind me.

"Yes. I'm going to get changed first."

I sat on the lawn, which was quite chilly at this time of night, but I didn't really feel it. I felt a bit warmer than normal, and I knew I was coming down with something. That's why I had almost fallen asleep earlier. I shrugged it off. Hopefully it would be just a twenty-four hour thing, if it came to anything.

Mom came out and sat next to me.

"Hunter? Are you okay, sweetie? I can feel your heat from here. And you look a little pale," she said, feeling the back of my neck.

"I'm supposed to look pale, mom. I am half vampire," I chuckled.

She sighed.

"I'm okay, mom. Just a little tired, that's all."

"Are you sure? Do you want me to call your granddad?"

"No, mom. Really, I'm fine."

"Okay, but if you are not any better by this evening, I'm calling him."

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled, as I heard Bella's truck turn onto the drive.

As she parked the truck, I could see Charlie had a huge bouquet of flowers with him. I rolled my eyes. He always brought mom flowers, and the house was heaving with them. I saw Bella's wide smile as she got out, and she walked behind Charlie. He was starting to blush, the closer he got, and suddenly he was down on one knee in front of mom.

"Eva Ruth Elliott. I love you. I love you so much it hurts. I cannot imagine my life without you, now. Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

He produced a ring box, and opened it for her. Inside was a simple, but elegant solitaire diamond ring. The stone was marquise cut, and was shouldered by a fine platinum band.

Mom actually screamed, and jumped on top of Charlie.

"Oh my God! Yes! Yes! Yes!" she screeched, planting kisses all over him. Bella came over and hugged me, as I smiled at my mom. I have never seen her so happy. I stood up to congratulate them.

"Charlie. Congratulations," I said, shaking his hand.

"Why, thank you Hunter."

"Mom. Congrat -" Before I could finish, I began to sway on my feet.

"Hunter?" My mom's joy was instantly replaced with worry. I couldn't answer her, and as I watched her arms reach for me, I was lost in darkness.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47.

Bella POV.

"Hunter!" I screamed, as I watched him collapse to the ground. Eva wasn't quick enough to catch him. He had plummeted like a stone.

"Eva! What's happening? What's wrong with him?" I shouted to her.

"I don't know!" she moaned. "I have to get Carlisle! Don't touch him until we are back. We don't know what's wrong with him," she screeched, as she turned and fled into the trees.

"Dad," I moaned, as he hugged me into him.

"Hush, Bella. He will be fine. Carlisle will be here soon, and then we will know more."

I wanted to cradle Hunter in my arms, but Eva had said not to touch him. Anything could be wrong with him, and she didn't want us to risk him injury. That didn't help me, though. I needed him in my arms. To protect him. I could see he was still breathing, but his breaths seemed way too shallow. He started to glow blue slightly, like he was about to become engulfed in his flames. I had seen it before. The blue layer would begin before the fire. He said that was what protected him. There was no fire now, just his blue layer. Was that what it was doing now? Protecting him? Oh, God, I hoped so.

Carlisle and the whole family suddenly burst through the trees.

"Help him, Carlisle," I begged. He nodded, going straight to Hunter.

"Hunter? Hunter, can you hear me?" he asked, lifting his eyelids, and shining a small light into his eyes.

"He has mydriasis," he said.

"Carlisle! English please," I begged.

"His pupils are severely dilated, and unresponsive straight away to light," he explained, checking Hunter's other vitals.

"What does that mean?" moaned Eva.

"What happened before he collapsed?" Carlisle asked her.

"Um, well … we were sitting in the garden, and he looked pale, and was hotter than normal. He said he was tired, which is unusual for him during the day. When he stood up, he swayed and then fell to the ground," she moaned, and began sobbing as Charlie took her in his arms.

"I need to get him to our home. I have a full lab set up, and I need to run tests. I'm not one hundred percent at the moment, but I think he may have had an intracranial haemorrhage. I need to run a full CT scan, straight away," he said, picking Hunter up, and cradling him.

"How is that possible, Carlisle?" whispered Alice.

"He's half human, Alice," he said simply.

Not saying another word, Carlisle flew with Hunter, through the trees. Eva looked up at my dad.

"Go," he said. "We'll catch up." She nodded and flew after the family.

"Let's go, Bella," he said, pulling me toward the truck. I groaned as I got into it, knowing that she wasn't very fast. I cursed myself for loving the damn thing so much, that I wouldn't give it up for a sportier model.

When we got to the house, I rushed straight in, and saw the Cullen's sitting as still as statues.

"What's happening?" I demanded.

"Carlisle and Eva are with him now. He's running the scan," Alice said, embracing me.

"Will he …" I couldn't finish my question.

"I can't see," she whispered, deathly quiet.

I moaned and slumped deeper into her arms. She pulled me over to the couch, and sat down with me. I felt myself calming a little, and knew Jasper was at work. I looked at him, and he smiled slightly.

"He will be fine, Bella. He has the best care here that he needs," he said.

I just nodded, and cuddled further into Alice's arms.

It seemed like the wait was a lifetime. Why was this happening? I couldn't bear to think of the outcome, and just prayed that he would live. Would I survive if he didn't? I didn't think so, but I couldn't cry, as Jasper was still working on me. On all of us. I glanced around the room, and saw that each pair of eyes looked deadened. They loved him, too, and couldn't stand to see him so ill.

"Esme," Carlisle called from the room above. "I need operating equipment, and O negative. He may need a transfusion. Can you and Rose collect them from the hospital?" he said in a rush.

"We are on our way," Esme answered.

"Hurry," Carlisle called, and they were out the door.

"Emmett? I may need some power tools. I don't know if standard operating equipment will work. Get them from the garage, and sterilise them quickly," Carlisle called, and I moaned deeply.

"On it," Emmett said, and was gone.

"Shh," Alice hushed me, rocking me gently, and I felt another wave of calm envelope me. "Thank you," she whispered to Jasper, and I felt Charlie's arms around me from my other side.

"Has anyone called Edward, yet?" I asked.

"Oh, no. I haven't!" Alice almost screeched. "I'll do it now."

"Why do you need to call Edward?" dad asked. Oh, shit. I hadn't told him that part yet. I had no idea how he would react, and I knew I didn't need a bad reaction at the moment, but he needed to know.

"Dad," I swallowed. "Edward is Hunter's father," I whispered.

I felt him tense up next to me, and then he immediately relaxed. I looked around at Jasper, and he winked at me. "Thank you," I mouthed to him.

"He's … Edward is … what the fuck?" dad whispered.

"Dad, please. Now is not the time. Hunter needs us to concentrate on him. _I_ need us to concentrate on him, and I don't need a screaming match at the moment. I will explain later, when Hunter is well again. Please," I begged.

He sighed deeply, but nodded and cradled me tighter. I knew he was thinking of Eva, too, and that the last thing she needed was him being an ass. Alice arrived back, then, and the others were behind her with the equipment Carlisle needed. God, they were fast, and I was so thankful.

"I couldn't get a hold of him. He wasn't picking up," she whispered, holding me again. I saw her eyes glaze over, and I knew she was searching for him. Moments later, she regained her focus.

"I can see he's okay. He's in a rain forest. I will try again in a few minutes," she said, smiling down at me.

"Let me try," I asked. "I need some fresh air anyway, I can't stand this waiting about. Dad?" I asked, turning to him.

"Yeah, Bells?"

"Please don't start on him when he comes home. Remember that's his son lying up there, too," I begged. I could see understanding dawning in his eyes, as if it were me up there.

"I won't. I promise," he whispered, kissing my head.

"What happened is in the past. It needs to stay there," I warned him, and he nodded.

Alice handed me her phone, and I walked outside. I dialled his number and it began to ring. And it kept ringing. Then his answer service kicked in.

"God damn it, Edward. Whatever you're doing, stop now, and answer your damn phone," I hissed at no one.

I redialled, and it went to his answer service again. I instantly hit redial with no pause, and had to do that five more times, before he eventually picked up.

"Alice?" he answered.

"It's Bella, Edward," I whispered, relieved he had finally answered.

"Bella? What's wrong?" he asked anxiously.

"It's Hunter," I whispered, but I knew he could hear me.

"What's happened?" he demanded. "Is he alright?" His tone was tense and harsh.

"Hunter's … he's … he's gravely ill, Edward," I moaned, and I heard a 'whoosh' sound down the phone. I knew he had started running. "Edward?" I asked when there was no reply.

"I'm here. What has Carlisle said?" he asked quietly.

"He thinks he may have had a brain haemorrhage, or something. I think he's going to operate on him now."

I heard his sharp intake of breath, and two more followed, as if he were sobbing.

"I'm on my way." His voice was trembling, and I could imagine the pain on his face.

"Where are you?" I asked. I needed an idea of when he would be back.

"In the Amazon," he groaned. "Don't worry. I'll charter a jet. I'll be home by morning. Keep me informed, Bella, please," he begged.

"I will. Hurry," and he hung up. I dropped to my knees, and for the first time since Hunter fell, I sobbed, cradling my arms around myself.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48.

Edward POV.

In the weeks that I had been gone, I was pleased to know that Hunter and Bella were doing well. In the beginning, I was extremely hurt by what had happened, but then I began thinking things through. I had asked Carlisle to join me, so I could share my findings with him. I thought maybe I was just delusional with the thoughts I was having, but Carlisle put my mind at ease by agreeing that my theory was correct. I was to be Bella's protector until my son, and her mate, arrived into her life. I didn't know of his existence, but Carlisle had said I knew he was in this world, subconsciously. So, after he explained to Hunter and Bella my theory, they relaxed more, and grew together as a couple. It didn't hurt anymore, but I knew I still loved her. Not the way I had before, but I knew I would always love her. Hunter and I had grown very close, and I was happy and proud that he was my son. Sometimes I still couldn't believe it, and loved the feeling it gave me when I knew it was true. I was saddened that I could never have the years back that I had missed, but I knew there would be plenty of years ahead of us, to compensate.

That's why I was now touring the Amazon. I was in search of more beings like Hunter. We didn't know anything about half-breeds, and we didn't know if he was the only one in existence or not. I began becoming afraid that he would not be immortal because he was half human, and I wouldn't have forever with him. That thought scared me, because we knew he could get sick. Well, his human half could. And although it was never anything serious, and few and far between, I needed to know for sure. So, I was in search of anything I could find that would be of use to us. We still didn't know his full potential with his strength or powers, either. For all we knew, he could be the most powerful creature in our world. I needed to know, because there were other dangers to him from our world, other than illness. I shuddered at that thought. I would never let him be 'acquired' by anyone. Ever. God only knows what they would do to him in Volterra. Experiments, or torture? They both would have the same meaning and end. I pushed the thoughts away.

I was on the trail of another lead, and hoped this one wouldn't be as fruitless as the last three. My cell had been ringing, but I had ignored it for the time being, as I was speaking with a native woman. She was telling me some very interesting things. To her, they were just folk lore as she had never witnessed it herself. She had heard stories of feral half-breeds that roamed wild in the rain forests. She couldn't confirm it as she had never seen them, but she knew of someone once, that had told her he had witnessed one. He had told her that they were as fast as the wind, and you would never know of their presence until you heard the rush of the leaves. He had also told her they were like ghosts. Evil spirits that would dominate the forests, allowing nothing or no one near their dwelling place. He had told her that he had witnessed a child being taken from his village, many years ago, by one said creature. The creature had entered the village undetected, but the villagers became aware of a child's cry, and the child was gone in seconds. I had thanked her for her information and asked if she knew the location of the village. She gave me directions, and I left.

When I had gotten away from the old woman, I managed to answer my cell. It was Alice.

"Alice?" I answered.

"It's Bella, Edward," and I knew instantly that something was wrong. Bella just wouldn't call me out of the blue. The only time I ever spoke to her over the phone, was if Hunter had called me and she was with him.

When she spoke the words that I was dreading to hear, I thought my insides were going to heave their way out. My legs wobbled slightly, but I managed to compose myself and started to run. I needed to get to my son, and quickly. He could be dying at this very moment, and I was on some ridiculous tracking expedition, when I should be by his side. Bella had told me it was a brain haemorrhage, and I wanted to know more, but I knew she wouldn't know the answers. I had to speak with Carlisle, but at the same time, I didn't want to disturb any treatment that he had started with Hunter. Bella had thought he was going to operate. I decided on one quick call. He could tell me to call later if he needed to, but I prayed he would have the time to speak to me, quickly.

"Edward," he answered on the first ring.

"Carlisle, what's happening to him?" I begged.

"This will need to be quick, Edward, I need to prep for surgery," he rushed.

"Quickly, then," I said.

"Okay. Basically, I gave him a CT scan and confirmed the intracranial haemorrhage. The haematoma is rather large. Around three inches, so I need to operate quickly. I need to get in there before I can decide if coiling is required, or whether I need to be more invasive," he sighed.

"He will be alright Carlisle?" I asked.

"I'll do my best for him son, you know that. After this, it's down to nature and his own strength."

"How did this happen?" I whispered.

"I think it may be to do with his explosion the first night you met him. You told me of his hypertension, but you couldn't measure it, so we will never know how high his blood pressure had gone. It must have been extremely high, to cause this. I also noticed a small skull fracture when I scanned him."

"Carlisle, that was months ago!" I moaned. "How can this be happening now? And why has his skull not healed?"

"Well, I think it's happening now because, his vampire half was keeping it at bay for as long as it could. I think he may even be trying to heal himself now. He has a blue glowing layer surrounding him, and it has never dispersed. Anyway, his vampire half has been trying to heal him, but his human half wasn't letting it do it's job properly. He has been consuming a lot of human food lately, and I think that may have something to do with it. He gets his vampire strength from blood, which he has neglected lately."

I sighed. Why had he not been feeding?

"And his skull?" I asked.

"Same reason, I think. I may know more once I have incised."

"Okay, Carlisle," I sighed. "Please do whatever you can for him. I'll be home as quickly as I can."

"I will, son. I will keep you informed." He hung up without another word, as I raced through the forests and villages, in search of the nearest civilisation to get home to my son.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49.

Bella POV.

It had been the longest six hours of my life. After my call to Edward, Charlie had come outside to find me. I had been on my knees for an hour, unable to move.

"Bells," he whispered, as he helped me to my feet. "Come inside. It's starting to rain."

I never spoke, but let him lead me back to the couch, where he cradled me again. "He'll be fine, Bella. Carlisle knows what he's doing."

"I'm scared, dad. What if I lose him?" I sobbed.

"You won't lose him, honey. Carlisle won't allow it. I know he won't," he whispered, kissing my head.

I looked around the room and realised that the others weren't there.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Carlisle asked Esme and Alice to assist him upstairs, and the others couldn't stand not being able to do anything. They have gone for a walk."

"And Eva?"

"Still by her sons side. She won't leave him," he said. I nodded. I knew that. I don't know why I asked.

"Are you okay, dad?" I asked. It had been the first time I had thought about how he was feeling.

"I'll be fine. As long as my two best girls and future son are okay, I'll be great," he sighed.

I started sobbing again, and dad rocked me gently. I actually dosed off a little, but even my sleep was plagued by fear of losing him. I jolted awake two or three times, and Charlie finally decided I needed some coffee. He got up, and went to the kitchen. I decided to stretch my legs, and go and help him.

"Has anyone been keeping in touch with Edward?" I asked.

"I think I heard Alice a couple of times speaking with him. Don't worry Bells, they wouldn't leave him out of the situation."

"Yeah," I agreed. I knew that, too, but my brain just seemed to open my mouth regardless.

Both dad and I sat in silence drinking our coffee, and watching the seconds tick by on the clock. Every tick and tock felt like an hour, and I knew I would lose it soon. I needed to know what was happening.

"Do you think I could go up?" I asked dad.

"No, Bella. Right now, the up stairs of this house is being used for surgery. They have probably sterilised the whole place, while they've been up there. I don't think it would be a good idea," he said.

"You're right. I know you are, I just can't stand this," I groaned.

Before dad could answer me, I heard someone coming down stairs. I got up immediately, and went to see who.

"Carlisle," I whispered. "How is he?"

"Bella," he said, with a small smile. "He is stable at the moment. The next twenty four hours are critical, though. I will be giving him constant supervision all night, but I need to hunt first. The procedure has drained me, some what, and I want to be replenished for him. I need to be fully aware," he explained.

"Has the bleeding stopped?"

"Yes. I managed to drain the blood, and remove a large number of clots. I have had to put in an external drain, just as a precaution, as the bleeding was quite severe. I have managed to repair the artery as much as possible, but the drain will help if it starts to bleed again."

Oh my God. My Hunter.

"Can I see him?" I whispered.

"Yes, but give Esme and Alice a moment or two. They were making him comfortable in bed, and cleaning up. They won't be long. And Bella, don't be alarmed when you see him. It was a very invasive surgery, and he is swollen and bruised," he said, with his brow furrowed.

"Bruised?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes. I didn't understand that, either, but I suspect it's just been a traumatic experience, and his human half is reacting to it."

"Is he awake?" I asked.

"No. He won't wake for some time, and when he does, it won't be for long. That is one of the side effects. Fatigue. But it is natural, so there will be no need to worry about it," he smiled, gently.

"Thank you, Carlisle."

He hugged me briefly, and left to feed. I walked slowly up stairs. I was trying to prepare myself for the sight I would see. I took a deep breath before walking into the room, but all the preparation in the world, would never have stopped my shock. He was sleeping, of course, but half of his hair was missing. He had lots of stitches forming an arc above his right ear, and the plastic drain that Carlisle had mentioned. This wasn't too bad, but the swelling and bruising was. I just never thought I would see a vampire with a bloody wound, and swelling and bruising. It just wasn't right. It wasn't natural. The whole right side of his face was almost double in size. The bruising had appeared, bold and black, almost immediately. Dark black and purple patches, that covered his face, head and even down his neck.

"Oh my God," I breathed. Eva looked round at me. She never even heard me come in. She must be so worried.

"Bella, sweetie," she whispered. "Come and sit, please."

Shit. She looked ill. How was it possible that a true vampire could look so ill. She looked like a corpse.

"Eva. How are you?" I whispered, as I sat at Hunter's other side.

"Holding on," she whispered. "Is Charlie okay? Is he still here?"

"Yes, he's in the kitchen. He says he's okay, but I know he's not. He will try and remain strong for us, though," I whispered, as I took Hunter's hand in both of mine.

"I'll go and see him, and give you some privacy," she said, standing from her chair.

"You don't have to do that, Eva. You need to be here, too."

"Yes, but I also need to be with Charlie. I need him right now, and I know you need my boy. But I will be back soon. I don't think I could stay away too long," she said, a very small smile on her lips.

I nodded, and she left the room. Alice entered after her.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hi," I sighed.

"He's going to be okay, Bella. Carlisle's the best," she said with a smile.

"I know, Alice. Doesn't stop me worrying though. Have you seen how Edward is?" I asked. I couldn't help but worry for him, too.

"He's holding it together for now. I don't think he will be too good when he gets home, but we are all her for him. For all of you."

"When will he arrive?"

"Around six hours, give or take. I saw he managed to get a flight quite quickly."

"Thanks, Alice."

"Do you need anything Bella? Do you want me to bring you a blanket or anything?" she asked.

"No, I'm good. Thank you."

"No problem. I'll let you be. I'll see you later."

I smiled at her as she left the room. I looked toward hunter again, and noticed his blue layer was still surrounding him. I wondered why that was. I would ask Carlisle later. I sat and stared at him for a while, just willing him to come back to me.

"Come back to me, handsome boy. Please, I need you. We all do. Your mom, dad, the family, even Charlie. Please Hunter. Don't leave me," I sobbed, as I caressed his hand and placed it to my cheek. I sobbed silently for I don't know how long, and I felt I needed to be closer to him. So, I very gently, got on the bed and laid beside him. I was careful not to touch any of the machines wirings or his I.V. I cuddled into his side gently, and I found myself drifting toward sleep.

I was roused a short time later by Carlisle.

"Oh, I'm sorry Carlisle. I didn't mean to do any harm," I whispered nervously.

"It's okay Bella. Nothing has happened. I just need to check his drain, and clean his wound again. I didn't want to disturb you, but I need to get to him," he said, apologetically.

I gently got off the bed, and sat on the chair again. I watched as Carlisle cleaned him up and checked his drain and I.V. and then re-set all the machines.

"How's he doing?" I asked.

"He seems good, Bella. But he has a long road of recovery ahead of him. His temperature seems to be remaining stable. I thought the fever would return," he mused.

"That might be what his layer is doing. Regulating his temperature. It's that blue layer that protects him from his fire," I said.

"Yes, Bella. I think you may be right. Well, that's a good thing. A fever can be dangerous to him after a procedure like he has just had. At least his body is controlling that for us. Other than that, he's stable enough. He's doing better than normal patients would, but I suppose that's his vampire half finally working normally again. I imagine he should wake up sooner rather than later, if that is the case."

I nodded, feeling slightly better than I had before.

"How is Edward? Have you heard from him?" I asked.

"Yes, I've been keeping him informed every hour. He shall be home soon. A little more than an hour," he said.

"Is dad still here?"

"Yes. He fell asleep, and Eva has stayed with him. She knew you were here with Hunter. Your father needed a little comforting earlier. I think everything got too much for him. But he's fine now," Carlisle smiled.

"I'll go down and see him," I said, and leaned in gently to kiss Hunter's cheek.

"I won't be long," I whispered to him, and went to check on dad.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50.

Edward POV.

I was almost home. Just the hour drive from Port Angeles to go. God damn it! Couldn't this car go any faster? I would be faster running. I told the taxi driver to stop, and threw him a handful of bills, and fled on foot. I didn't care if he noticed or not. I needed to get home to Hunter. Alice had kept me informed while Carlisle operated on him, and then Carlisle called every hour after that. It had been the longest day of my existence, but Carlisle assured me that he was as well as to be expected. I knew my family would take great care of him, but it didn't stop my feelings of guilt. I should have been there for him, and I wasn't.

A little over fifteen minutes later, I was home, and burst straight through the door.

"Where is he?" I almost snarled, and Bella and Charlie jumped in shock. The rest of the family had heard me coming, obviously. Carlisle and Eva weren't in the room.

"He's on the next floor, dear," Esme said, her face etched with pain. I didn't answer, just nodded slightly and flew up the stairs.

"Carlisle?" I groaned, as I took in the sight of my son lying unconscious. Eva was seated next to him, holding his hand.

"Edward. Come and sit with him," Carlisle said.

I walked rather unsteadily to his side. I gaped at his bloody head, and bruises. How the hell can he have bruises? I took hold of his other hand.

"Why does he look so bad?" I whispered.

"It's just his human half reacting to the surgery. He will be fine, son," Carlisle said, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"How long will he be unconscious for?"

"It's hard to say. He may wake sooner because of his vampire side, but I don't know. Maybe he has shut down, so he can heal fully. That would mean longer than normal. All we can do is wait. He's comfortable and stable. His vitals are good, and his gift has been keeping his temperature at a controlled level," he said.

"No fever?" I asked, knowing that could be dangerous.

"No. His power gives him a protective layer to his fire, and I think that's what is keeping him cool now. Well, Bella thought of it, actually, and I agree with her. Don't worry, Edward. He's fine, for now."

"What about recovery time?" I asked.

"I'm unsure about that, too. The haematoma was fairly big, so a normal patient could still be recovering after a year. But he is half vampire, so I think his recovery rate should be a lot quicker than that. I also don't know if there will be any side effects. Human patients can experience partial paralysis, speaking difficulties, even amnesia. We won't know until he's awake if he has any symptoms. I'm sorry I can't tell you more, Edward. It really is just a waiting game now. Maybe …"

"Maybe what, Carlisle?"

"Can you hear him? His mind, I mean. That would help a great deal," he asked.

I concentrated for a moment, but heard nothing from my son.

"I can't hear him. Carlisle?" I moaned.

"It's okay. It just means that he is still in a state of unconsciousness. Just give him time."

I nodded slightly, and Carlisle left the room.

"I'm glad you're home," Eva whispered.

"I should never have been away," I said softly, closing my eyes. "I should have been here for him."

"Don't do that, Edward. No one could have known this would happen. And even if you were here, you couldn't have stopped it from happening," she said, reaching a hand for one of mine. I took hold of it, and squeezed it gently.

"Maybe so, but I should have been here, regardless. What would I have done if I had been too late? What if he had …" I couldn't finish my sentence, it hurt too much to think of it.

"Stop it! He didn't die, and he's going to be fine!" she hissed at me, quietly.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, hanging my head.

"No, Edward. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped. I know you are hurting, too, but he will be okay."

"Why are you always so kind to me, after everything I have done, Eva? I really don't deserve it."

"You never did see yourself clearly, did you?" she smiled, slightly. "You are not a bad person, Edward."

"I'm a selfish monster," I sighed.

"All vampires are selfish. It doesn't make you a bad person. It may make you do stupid things, but they are not intentional. You don't go out of your way to deliberately hurt people, Edward. And you are not a monster. If you are, then that makes us all monsters. Including our son," she whispered.

"Hunter is no monster. He could never be a monster. He is the most amazing person I have ever known, and I'm proud of him."

"If you know he's not a monster, then you have to know that you're not one, too. He is half you, Edward. Could a true monster produce such a wonderful being? I think not."

"But he has a good mother to compensate my half," I whispered.

"Edward, don't be so ridiculous. And stop this. Hunter needs us to be strong for him. He doesn't need his father blaming himself for everything. He loves you. Do you think he wants to hear you berate yourself all the time?"

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Now, I'm going to check on Charlie and Bella. Talk to your son. I know he can hear you," she said, leaving the room.

I gazed at him for a while, squeezing his hand between mine. I hated to see him look so vulnerable, and I hated feeling so useless. I should be able to do more for him. There must be something I can do, surely?

"Carlisle?" I whispered, and waited on his entrance.

"Yes, son?" he said, coming to my side, and checking Hunter's I.V while he was there.

"Isn't there something I can do? Anything?"

"Like I said, we just have to wait. He will come round in his own time, when his body feels ready. All we can do is what we have done. Keep him comfortable and hydrated. You could talk to him, though. He's unconscious, but I'm sure he will be able to hear you."

"Thanks for everything you have done for him. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here," I whispered.

"It was hard, knowing who my patient was. But I think it made me more determined than normal. Any one of us would do anything for him, son. We wouldn't want to lose him either."

"I know, dad. Thank you."

"Call if you need anything. I'm just down stairs."

I nodded, and he left.

"Hunter?" I whispered. "Son? I'm here now. I'm so sorry I wasn't here before. I should have been. Please wake up. I need to know you are okay. I couldn't bear to lose you. You are everything to me, and I love you so much. Please come back to us."

I rested my forehead on his bed next to him, and I started to sob. Why couldn't I just cry normally for once? My body heaved with my tearless sobs. I felt so hopeless.

_I'm okay, dad._

I looked up instantly. "Hunter?"

_I'm here, kind of. Why can't I open my eyes, or move?_

It was his thoughts I was hearing, but he was okay. Thank God.

"Hunter, son. You have had an operation. Your body needs time to heal."

_So I will move again? I mean, I won't stay like this will I?_

"No, son. Your vampire mind has awoken before your human side, that's all. It just needs a little time."

_God, it's weird having a conversation with you in my mind._ he chuckled.

I started to grin. He was going to be fine.

"Do you feel okay? I mean, apart from being unable to move?" Shit. Would he even know what his body was feeling?

_Um, I think so. I think I'm thirsty, though._

"You already have an I.V in keeping you hydrated."

_No, dad. I mean _thirsty_, thirsty. I need blood. But how will that work when I can't swallow?_

That worried me a little. How could he drink animal blood when he couldn't swallow?

"I'll get Carlisle. I'll be back soon."

"He's okay," I said to everyone when I got down.

"He's awake?" Eva asked.

"No. But his mind is. He was talking to me," I smiled.

"Oh, thank goodness," she sighed, and slumped into Charlie's arms.

Bella ran straight up to him, grinning widely.

"Carlisle, he says he's thirsty. He needs blood, but can't swallow. How are we going to do this, when he only drinks animal blood?"

Carlisle's brow furrowed in thought. He started pacing the room.

"I don't think we can," he whispered.

"Then what do we do? He needs the blood to help him recover," I moaned.

"There is only one thing we can do, and that's to give him human blood through the I.V," he whispered.

No. We can't do that, and I doubt Hunter would agree to it.

"There must be a way, Carlisle. We can't do that to him," I said.

"The only other thing is to wait until he wakes. But none of us knows when that will be," he said, apologetically.

"Ugh. Well, I'm not forcing him. I'll ask him first," I said, and headed back to him. Before I could put my foot on the first step, Bella came to the top of the stairs.

"He's awake."


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51.

Hunter POV.

I could hear the family coming into my room. My eyes were closing again. I was finding it difficult to stay awake. Man, I felt like shit! I don't think I have ever felt more human, than I did right now.

"Please, everyone. We can't all go in. He can't be crowded right now. I'm sorry. I know you are all desperate to see him, but he needs a little more time, and I need to figure out how to feed him. He will drift in and out of consciousness, so I can't have you all bombarding him," I heard Carlisle whisper.

I could hear moans of disappointment, and I slowly opened my eyes again to look at them. I managed a very small, weak smile, and noticed them smiling back as my eyes closed again. Why was it so difficult to keep them open?

"Edward, Eva and Bella can stay, as long as you stand back until I can check him," Carlisle said, and I felt him playing around with my drip and the machinery that I could hear bleeping.

"Hunter?" he asked. "Are you still with us?"

"Yes." I didn't even know if I had said it aloud, as my voice was so weak, and barely audible. Even to my own ears.

"Good," he replied. "Edward said you were thirsty, but we are unsure as to how we can feed you. You would need to be fully conscious, and I doubt you would have the strength to feed from an animal yourself, right now."

He was right. I could barely hold my eyes open, never mind an animal and feed from it. But I needed to feed. My body was crying out for blood, and I knew it needed it to heal me. What was I going to do? Wait. Did I hear someone mention O negative for a transfusion? I didn't like the idea of human blood, but it was donated, and I desperately needed it. Now.

"O negative," I said in a whispered breath.

"Sweetie, are you sure?" I heard my mom say, and her voice sounded torn between needing me to have it, and not wanting me to drink it.

"Need it …. Donated," I managed.

"Okay. Do you think you could drink, Hunter?" Carlisle asked. "Through a cup and straw? It's the fastest way to get it into your system."

I nodded, very slowly, and it hurt. The faster the better. I could feel myself drifting again.

"Okay. I'll be right back," he said.

"Hunter, stay with us. Carlisle will be right back," dad said, and I tried to open my eyes again.

"Tired," I whispered.

"I know son, but you need to stay with us until you have fed. Then you can sleep while your body heals."

"Okay, here we go. Edward, you support his head and neck while he drinks. We don't want him choking on it," Carlisle said, and I could smell the blood from inside the cup.

I felt dad lifting me up, and holding me across my shoulders. I managed to open my eyes slightly, and saw him holding the cup for me. He brought it to my lips, and I started to drink. It didn't taste right to me. It was pretty disgusting, actually, but my body was accepting it gratefully. At least I knew I wouldn't want to drink it again, when I was better. I was quite glad I had my human side. I think that's why I found it disgusting. I drank every last drop, though, and I felt better already. Exhausted, but a little better inside.

"Do you need more?" dad asked.

"No. Need sleep," I whispered, but noted my voice was a little stronger.

"We could put some more on a drip, while he sleeps. He's just had an instant boost, so we could that now," Carlisle said to dad.

Dad laid me back down, and made sure I was comfortable. Mom and Bella were by my side now, and I felt each of them take one of my hands. I managed to squeeze theirs a little, and I closed my eyes again.

"Look, Edward," mom said. "The swelling is going down already."

"Yes. The blood will help him heal quicker. He's going to be fine." I heard him say, before I drifted into sleep once more.

I was awakened by a pulling sensation in my head. I opened my eyes and saw that Carlisle was standing over me.

"Hunter. You're back," he smiled. "I'm just taking your stitches out. The blood we gave you made your wound heal almost instantly."

I actually felt quite good. A lot better since I last woke up, anyway.

"How long have I been sleeping?" I asked, and noted my voice was stronger, too.

"A little over three days. But that's okay. Your mind was just shutting itself away to give your body the time it needed to be well again."

I looked around the room and noticed no one else was here. I still had the I.V's attached. One with blood, and one with a clear fluid. I could smell the scent of flowers, and saw there were six vases full. Mom and aunt Alice's work, I assumed.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, as I tried to sit up.

"Stay still for now, and give yourself a chance to fully wake," he said. "Charlie managed to persuade Bella to go home for some rest. She's been with you the whole time, and she was exhausted. The others managed to persuade your mom and dad to hunt, so that's where they are now."

"What exactly happened, Carlisle?" I asked.

"You had a fractured skull, and your brain was bleeding. I managed to control it and repair the damage. I had put a drain in your skull, but had to remove it after the first day, as your wound was healing rapidly. I shall still need to give you another CT scan, when you fell well enough. I just need to check that everything is how it should be."

"Skull fracture? Did I hit my head?" I asked. I couldn't believe I had a fracture of any kind.

"No, but I think it may have happened the night you 'exploded'. I think the pressure was too great, and it needed an outlet. I also think it took so much time for the symptoms to show, because your vampire half was trying to heal it, but couldn't."

"Why not?" I asked. I should have healed instantly.

"I think maybe it was because of your diet. I know you have not been hunting as much as you should have been, lately. So I think it was having trouble keeping up."

"But I can survive on both. I can go months without blood."

"Yes, but not when your body needs to heal. Without blood, it doesn't heal the way it should. Of course, you didn't know that it needed to heal."

Okay. I would need to make sure I hunted every week, even if I didn't need to.

"Will this happen again?" I asked.

"I really don't know the answer to that. It may, especially if you become as angry as you were that night. But it may not. Maybe your body knows what it feels like to explode now, and it may compensate for that the next time."

"Okay, so if I keep my diet completely balanced at all times, it would heal if it happened again?"

"It should, in theory. We just don't know. There is a lot we don't know about you Hunter, and it's worrying us all," he said, as he finally stopped playing around with my head. That reminded me that dad was following leads.

"Did dad find out anything at all?" I asked.

"Not yet. He was about to follow a lead, when this happened to you. He came straight home, never stopping. I know he wants to go back, once you are well, of course. He desperately needs to know more about you and what you can do."

"Why?" I asked, disappointed that he would be leaving again.

"He worries that you won't be here forever, like us. I know your mother agrees with him, too. He doesn't want to leave you, but he needs this. He couldn't bear to lose you, Hunter, so he needs to know everything he can."

"But why does he have to go?"

"He's the fastest on his feet, and he knows if people are lying to him. And he won't ask anyone else to do it for him."

I closed my eyes with a sigh.

"He won't be gone as long this time. He said he was fairly sure the last lead he had would be a good one. And I know he would never stay away as long again," he said smiling down at me.

I nodded, closed my eyes, and drifted to sleep with the thoughts of dad leaving again. It didn't feel good, at all.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52.

Hunter POV.

It had been four weeks since my 'episode', and I was back to full health. Well, apart from my hair, that is. That was growing back at a normal human pace, and it was pissing me off. So, I decided to shave it all off, and I wasn't without a hat or a hood, because Emmett had guffawed so loudly at me. That earned him a punch from dad and a slap from aunt Rose. Bella didn't care what I looked like. She was just so happy to see me well again. Mom and Charlie were doing better than ever, and I was amazed to see how well Charlie had fitted into our world. Now I knew where Bella got it from. They had set a date for their wedding, which would be in a few weeks, and he decided to be changed straight after. My family, especially Jasper, had told him everything they new about newborns, so Charlie wanted to marry mom first. Dad had agreed not to leave until after the wedding, too, which I was grateful for.

Bella and I were doing great, too, but we had decided not to be married right now. She didn't feel the need for a piece of paper to tell us how much we loved one and other. And we both decided not to have children. After what had happened to me, we decided we couldn't risk having kids, just to lose them again. So, we were going to wait and maybe 'adopt' later on. Right now, we just wanted to enjoy each other as much as possible. Bella was to be changed at the same time as Charlie.

"Why?" I had asked her.

"I thought it would be easier to deal with two newborns at the same time, rather than one at a time. That, and I really don't want to wait a couple of years after Charlie changes."

I had agreed. She said she wouldn't make Charlie wait until after her, as he was the one getting married, so they were going to change together. Dad was actually pleased for everyone, which had surprised Bella.

"You were never really mine to change, Bella," he had explained, when she asked why he was happy for her now, to be changed.

Aunt Alice was the wedding planner from hell, and I was so glad Bella and I weren't doing it anytime soon. Mom was exhausted with her, but never complained about it.

"Why don't you tell her just to back off a little?" I asked mom.

"Because she's happy, sweetie, and I like to see others happy."

"But, are you happy?"

"Definitely, Hunter. Alice is actually doing me a huge favour. I have enough to worry about with Charlie's transformation, without worrying about small wedding details, too. So, Alice is worrying for me," she said, smiling.

"What's worrying you? Do you think you won't be able to stop?" I asked.

"Oh no, I know I will stop. I love him too much. It's just the length of time he will be in pain for. What if it lasts for five days, like me? I couldn't bear that."

My brow furrowed in thought. I didn't want Bella to go through that, either. Mom's change took that long because she had only one tiny bite from a baby. Would more venom help?

"I'll speak to dad and gramps. We'll figure something out."

When I asked them about it, they agreed with my theory.

"Yes, I think it would help," Carlisle had said.

"Could we inject straight into the heart?" dad asked him.

"Yes. That along with bites to the crucial arteries would definitely help," he agreed.

I felt better instantly, and mom did too. We told Bella and Charlie our plan, and they agreed to it.

So, with just a couple of days before the wedding, things were looking great. Charlie had asked mom if they could take a small honeymoon. He wanted one last fishing trip before being changed, as he knew it would be a while before he did it again. She agreed to it, for his sake, but said she would only allow it for one week. No more. She wanted him changed quickly so they could enjoy the rest of their days together.

Bella was to be chief bridesmaid, with Alice and Rosalie joining the wedding party as bridesmaids too. I would be giving mom away, and had felt proud when she asked me to do it. Charlie surprised us all by asking Edward to be his best man.

"Well, we will be kind of brothers," he explained. "And if it weren't for you, Bella and I would never be joining this world. You opened Bella's eyes to it, and in turn, she opened mine. I just wanted to show you that I appreciate it."

Everyone in the room was speechless, and dad was overwhelmed.

"Thank you, Charlie. That means a lot," dad said, when he found his voice again. "It would be an honour."

The service was to be held in our back yard, next to the river, with just the family in attendance. Emmett was conducting the ceremony, and got himself ordained online so it would be legal.

"This is great, babe," he had said to aunt Rose. "I can marry us everyday if we wanted."

"I don't think you can conduct your own marriage, Em," she said, and uncle Emmett actually pouted. I laughed at him. Sometimes he was worse than a kid.

Before I knew it, it was the morning of the wedding.

"Aren't you lot ready yet?" I called up stairs. Mom, Bella, Alice and Rose had been polishing, buffing, bronzing and whatever else women do, for hours. Why did it always take so long for women to get ready? I started pacing the floor. I was feeling a little uncomfortable, but couldn't place my finger on why. Probably just the suit. I had never worn one before, and it had the waistcoat, cravat and everything.

"Okay, we're coming down," called aunt Alice. About time too!

Alice and Rose were the first to appear. They looked beautiful dressed in simple, fitted dresses, that flowed slightly from the waist. They were midnight blue in colour, which complemented their complexion. Bella came next in the same style dress, but it was slightly lighter in colour. I gaped at her, and she blushed. She looked amazing. Then my mom arrived. My gape grew wider. I had never seen her look so stunning.

Her dress was very elegant. Champagne coloured, fitted at the torso, and then flowing down and out like an inverted calla lily. Her hair was pinned up, but with loose ringlets cascading down her back.

"Mom," I whispered. "You look beautiful. Absolutely stunning," I said, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you, sweetie."

"You ready?" I asked her.

She nodded, taking a very deep breath. "Yes. I am," she said, taking my arm.

The girls led the way, and mom and I followed suit. The rest of the family looked as if they were about to burst when they saw us, and Charlie had the biggest grin I had ever seen on his face. I led her down the aisle, and kissed her gently, and handed her over to Charlie. I could hear him whisper how beautiful she looked, and I saw a few tears in his eyes.

The service was short but beautiful, and there were loud cheers when they kissed each other. The party then headed indoors. Esme had went mad with the food. There was loads of it, and only three of us would be eating it. It was delicious, though, and I knew Bella and I would be eating the leftovers for a while. There was champagne and music, and even the family had a sip to toast the couple. The looks on their faces was priceless as they swallowed it. I managed to get a few photos of that.

After the first dance, mom didn't get a chance to relax. All the men were dancing with her, and the women with Charlie. When I finally managed to grab her for myself, she was almost giddy with delight.

"I'm so happy you have finally met someone, mom," I said, twirling her around the floor.

"Thank you, Hunter. I am so happy right now. It couldn't have been more perfect."

"I have a surprise for you," I said.

"What is it?"

"Come with me. Charlie? Could you come with us, please?"

I took them both outside, and presented them with their gift. I had managed to acquire a fully restored 1928 Pontiac. It was burgundy and black in colour.

"Hunter," my mom whispered. "Is that for us?"

"Yes. I remember you telling me once that your dad owned one. You had said you loved the car. And as he couldn't be here, I just thought you should have something from your time on your wedding day."

"It's beautiful, sweetie. Thank you so much," she said hugging me tight, venom tears shining in her eyes.

"I remember that car," dad said. "Your dad was very proud of it."

"Yes, he was," mom smiled. "If my day wasn't perfect before, it is now, Hunter. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I thought you would enjoy the fishing trip more, driving in this."

She smiled as she ran her hands tenderly over the car. It wasn't the exact car her father had owned, but the memory of it was enough for her.

"Thank you," she said again.

"I've already placed your bags inside, so you can leave anytime," Bella told them.

"Thanks, Bells. And you, too Hunter," Charlie said. "Thanks everyone for making this day so perfect."

Mom couldn't wait to get behind the wheel of her 'new' car, so they made their goodbyes and left.

"That was a very sweet thing you did," Bella said, kissing me.

"I'm just glad she liked it," I said.

"So, what shall we get up to, now that we have the house to ourselves for a week?" she asked.

"Hmm. I wonder," I said, leaning in for a deeper kiss.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53.

Hunter POV.

It had been a couple of days since the wedding, and dad was preparing to leave us again.

"I wish you wouldn't go," I moaned. "I don't feel comfortable with it."

"Hunter, we've been over this. We need to know as much as possible."

"I know, I know. Just don't make it so long this time, okay?"

"I won't. And besides, you will have enough to do here to occupy your time. Bella and Charlie will need everyone's help and support, come this time next week," he said.

"Yeah," I said, with a goofy grin.

"You're looking forward to it, aren't you?" he asked, smiling himself.

"Yes. Well, not the first few months. But once she has calmed down, she is going to be amazing, and I can't wait."

He smiled warmly at me. "I'm happy for you, son."

"All set?" Alice asked, stepping into the room. She was driving him to the airport.

"I could have driven you there, you know," I said.

"I know, but it's hard enough to say goodbye to you, without waving me off at the last second," he said.

"Okay. But call me. Every night."

"I will, I promise. Let's go Alice. Goodbye, Hunter. I'll see you soon," he said, hugging me and leaving before I could moan at him again.

I went straight to Bella's after he left. I didn't want to be alone just now.

"Hey, handsome boy," she greeted me as I walked in.

"Hey, beautiful."

"You okay? You look worried about something," she asked.

"I've got an uneasy feeling, and I can't shake it."

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked.

I shook my head. "I think it's just because dad has left again. I'll be alright."

"Okay, if you're sure. So, what do you want to do tonight?"

"How about we just order in a pizza, and snuggle up and watch a movie?"

"Sounds like a good plan to me," she said, kissing my cheek. "I'll order now. I'm starving."

When the pizza was delivered, Bella put on my favourite movie to try and cheer me up. It was Rebel Without a Cause.

"Why do you like this movie so much?" she asked when the opening credits were running.

"Oh, I don't know. It's a very cultural and historic movie, and Jim Stark kind of reminds me of me, you know? New kid in a new town, trying to make friends and making enemies, too. I'm always the new kid in town. His father doesn't do much for him. Doesn't stand up for him or anything. He may as well not be there. My dad was never around, and sometimes I felt a bit displaced, just like Jim. That and the fact that James Dean is so cool. You know, I used to dress just like him in the fifties," I chuckled slightly.

"Oh, I would loved to have seen that," Bella laughed.

"I may have some photos somewhere, actually."

"Well, the movie's starting, so maybe you can show me another day," she said, snuggling into my side.

I couldn't get into the movie, as I couldn't shake the uneasy feeling I had. I felt as if something was going to go wrong, but I didn't know what. It was beginning to upset me, as usually I would know what was happening when I got a feeling. Not this time. It was unsettling. I was fidgeting and Bella looked up at me.

"You're putting me off the movie, you know. What's wrong, Hunter?" she begged.

"I'm sorry. My mind is just working overtime."

"Edward will be fine, you know, and he will be back in no time," she said.

"I know," I said, kissing the top of her head.

"Is it me that worries you?"

"No. Not really. I'm just concerned about your change, that's all."

"Hunter, I know it will be painful, but this is what I want, and I'm as prepared as I ever will be. Maybe you are worrying about both your father and I too much. Maybe that's why you don't feel right," she said.

Could that be all that's wrong? Maybe.

"You know what? You're right. A lot has happened the last couple of months. That's all. I'll be okay. Thank you."

"Well now, you're welcome. Come here."

I leaned down, and we began to kiss. Too soon, the kiss became more meaningful and intense.

"Bella?" I whispered, pulling away slightly.

"No, Hunter. I want this. I want this experience before I'm changed. I want you," she said, pulling me back to her lips. And for the first time, Bella and I made love.

It was strange to wake up with Bella next to me in bed. But it was wonderful at the same time. I had never felt more alive. I turned my face to her to find that she was already awake, and staring at me.

"Good morning, handsome boy," she said smiling.

"Morning, baby," I replied, and gave her a chaste kiss. "How are you feeling?" I asked, as I looked her over. She had two or three very slight bruises, but it was nothing, really. I worried that I would hurt her, but apparently, I needn't have.

"Great. Couldn't be better. You?"

"On top of the world, baby," I said, leaning in for a longer kiss.

"How about some breakfast?" she asked.

"Sure. I could treat you down at the diner, if you like?"

"No. I'd prefer to have breakfast in bed," she said with a teasing grin.

"You're insatiable," I said, planting another kiss on her lips.

"You know me so well," she chuckled, getting out of bed.

The sight of Bella walking around naked had me holding my breath.

"Enjoying the view?" she asked, blushing when she caught me staring.

"Totally," I agreed, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, the show's over," she said, putting her dressing gown on. I pouted like a kid, and she laughed.

"Come on, handsome. I'm hungry."

"Okay, okay. I'm coming." I put only my shorts on, and we headed for the kitchen.

Bella made waffles and syrup, and bacon and eggs. We ate everything and chased it down with some juice.

"You wanna ditch today?" I asked.

"I don't need to ditch. It's Friday, and school still thinks I go to my therapist."

"Friday already? Where have the days gone?"

"Time fly's when you're having fun, you know," Bella said.

"Doesn't it just?" I asked, with a cheeky smirk, and she blushed slightly.

"Well, I'll ditch with you," I said. "What do you want to do?"

"Actually, I was going to spend some time with Alice, because I thought you would be at school."

"That's okay. I'll come over, too. I'll see if uncle Em wants me to beat him on his X-Box," I chuckled.

She rolled her eyes at me, and went to the sink to wash up.

"You could use the shower first, while I wash up," she said.

"Aww, baby. Don't you want to shower with me?" I asked, grabbing her around the waist.

"Hunter!" she squealed.

"What? It's just us here. No one will disturb us, you know," I said, trailing kisses down the side of her neck.

Her breathing hitched, and her heart began to march. I gently lifted her up, and carried her to the bathroom. I started the shower, and turned back and removed her gown, and led her into the shower. The water was hot, and felt amazing against my over sensitive skin. I knew she felt the same, as her skin erupted in goose pimples. I gently caressed her, trailing kisses over her soft shoulders. Before too long, she grabbed my hair and pulled my lips to hers, and we made love again.

"I don't know if I'm ready to be changed, now," she chuckled, as we drove to the family's house.

"Getting greedy, are we?"

"Only for you."

"Well, we will have plenty of time," I chuckled.

Everyone was at home when we arrived, and I was pleased to see uncle Em already had his X-Box on.

"Hey, guys," I said, as we went inside.

"Hunter, why aren't you at school today?" Esme asked, but with a smile.

"I just wanted a day off, grandma," I smiled back.

She rolled her eyes. "Just wait until your mother gets home," she teased. "Good morning, Bella. How are you, dear?" she asked, hugging us both.

"Fine thanks, Esme," she answered, and blushed slightly. I smirked at her, and she pushed at my arm, blushing deeper.

"Hey, uncle Em. You fancy getting beaten on that thing?" I asked, before Bella could hit me again.

"You are welcome to come and try, lil' nephew," he said, handing me another controller.

"Boys and their to-" Aunt Alice had begun to say, but her sharp intake of breath had everyone looking at her. Her eyes were glazed and uncle Jazz immediately went to her side.

"What is it, Alice?" he asked.

"The Volturi," she whispered. "They have Edward."


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N: Hey guys! Just a quick hello to all my newcomers. Welcome. And a quick thank you for all of your reviews. I'm loving them all! ****J**

**I do not own Twilight. (unfortunately) X**

Chapter 54.

Hunter POV.

"What?!" I roared. "Why? Aunt Alice!" I said, running over to her and pulling at her hands. Uncle Jasper threw me a deathly glare, as Alice's eyes were still glazed over.

"Let her be. Do not disturb her," he hissed at me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, and started to pace the room. Looking around, everyone wore the same mask of horror, but were silent, waiting on Alice's vision to pass.

"They got him at Rio airport, and are flying him to Volterra now," Alice whispered, as her eyes focused again.

"Alice? Why didn't you see this sooner?" Carlisle asked.

Her brow furrowed in confusion. "I don't think it was a conscious decision on their part."

"What, like they just _stumbled_ across him, or something?" I asked.

"I don't know what happened!" she snapped, and I downcast my eyes. "I'm sorry, Hunter. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just as shocked as you," she said, hugging me tight.

"So what are we going to do?" Uncle Em asked, as I walked over to Bella, and let her embrace me.

"I don't know," admitted Carlisle. "Aro usually only captures for acquisition if it is beneficial to him. He knew of our family, but I didn't think he knew of our gifts. I don't understand it."

"Maybe someone has told them," I said.

"I don't see who could. We haven't come across any nomads recently, and the Denali coven are family. They wouldn't do this. One thing is for sure, though, Aro will know all of your gifts once he reads Edward's thoughts."

"Oh no," Esme whimpered, as she clung closer to Carlisle.

"Is there any way we can get to him before he sees Aro?" I asked in a trembling voice.

"There's not a chance, not if he is already on route. What we must do now is, plan our strategy. We know Aro is power hungry, and once he knows everything, he will come for us."

"But what about my father?" I moaned.

"The best thing we can do for Edward, is wait. They will all arrive when they have their plan worked out, and Alice will see when that time is," Carlisle said, with a tone of dejection.

"We're just going to leave him?" I hissed.

"Hunter, it's all we can do. We will get him back when they come. I promise you," he said, reaching for my shoulders.

I hung my head. This wasn't happening. I knew I felt uneasy with something, but I never thought it would be this. I knew I shouldn't have let him go.

"This is my fault," I whispered.

"No, Hunter," Bella said, hugging me tight again.

"No. It is not your fault. Why would you think such a thing?" Carlisle said.

"If I wasn't here, none of this would be happening. He wouldn't have left to find out what he could about my kind. I should have stopped him," I sobbed, as my tears finally rolled from my eyes.

"It's no one's fault," uncle Jazz said. "Now come on. We will get him back, but we need to start planning straight away. Esme, can you call Eva and Charlie? We need them back now. Eva's gifts could be useful."

"We're going to fight them?" I whispered.

"Absolutely. There are too many powerful gifts in this family, for them to leave any of us alive. They won't stop until they have us all, or we are all dead."

"Jasper, it may not come to that. Once they see what Hunter can do alone, they may be willing to negotiate," Carlisle said.

"Negotiate what, Carlisle? You know they will have Jane use her gift on him, and he won't be able to use his power. That will leave the rest of us to fight, and with Alec by their side, we don't stand a chance. No, we need to fight first. We need to try and plan it so as we can take them by surprise."

"That won't be easy to do," aunt Alice whispered. "Aro has just received word that Edward is on his way. He plans to have Chelsea bind him to the Volturi. Once that happens, he will know everything."

"But we can block Edward, right?" aunt Rose asked. "I mean, we have all done it before. Thought of random things to keep him from hearing what we don't want him to."

"Yes, but with so many of us at once, and under battle conditions, he may slip through one of our minds," Alice answered.

I feared for my father, and for all of us, but we had to try. We couldn't just wait on our acquisition or destruction. We had to try. I had heard them talking of the guard before, and knew about Chelsea binding people to the Volturi. Her binds were meant to be unbreakable. But were they? Did they have a weakness? And Jane and Alec. We needed to get rid of them quickly.

"I could take down Jane and Alec as soon as they arrive," I said.

"Aro would foresee that, and probably have Renata shield them," said Carlisle.

"Well, her first, then," I answered.

"By the time you were done with that, Jane would already be on you," he whispered. "We need to find a way to talk to them first. We need to try and distract them."

"There's no way out of this," I whispered.

"Don't give up before we have even started, Hunter. There is always a way out of any situation. We just have to figure it out," said Carlisle.

"Eva and Charlie will be home by this evening," Esme said, entering the room again.

"Are they okay?" I asked.

"Worried, but fine," she smiled.

"At least I know one of my parents will be home," I muttered.

"Hunter, stop it," Bella scolded. "Don't act like the battle's lost before it's begun. There is enough power in this family that will stop them in their tracks. Aro will speak first. You are no good to him dead. And when he does speak, well, I don't know. Jasper's the tactical advisor, not me. But they _will_ stop first, and you _will_ have a chance."

"She's right, lil' nephew," Em said. "Then we get to kick some ass!" He grinned like a madman, and although nobody felt like doing it, we laughed at him.

"So, you were with the Volturi for a time, Carlisle. Do they have any weaknesses?" I asked.

"I don't know. It was so long ago. The guard may have changed a lot since then. Eleazer may be able to tell us more. I'm going to call them to see if they will stand with us."

"Do it now, and if they will stand, ask if they will come straight away," uncle Jasper said. "We need to prepare. We don't know how much time we have until they come."

"Okay."

I clung to Bella more tightly. She was trembling.

"Hey, you were the one that just gave me the pep talk. Are you alright?" I asked.

"I can't lose you, Hunter. I just can't," she said, and she started sobbing.

"Hush now, baby. It won't come to that. You said so yourself."

"Yeah, well, it sounded more convincing when I was saying it to you," she muttered.

"The Denali's will be here tonight," Carlisle said, joining us again.

"That was quick," Esme said.

"Yes. They didn't want to let us down. They want Edward well, and back home."

"Okay, so when do you want to start?" I asked.

"We should hunt first. We are going to be too busy to hunt with planning and training, until Alice tells us the timing," Jasper said.

Everyone agreed, but I was reluctant. I didn't want to leave Bella on her own.

"I'm fine. Go. You need to hunt, too. I'll be fine for an hour Hunter. The Volturi won't arrive that quickly," Bella said, smiling a little.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Of course. Now go. I'll get myself some lunch."

"Okay. I'll be back soon," I said, kissing her forehead, and turning and following the others out the door.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55.

Hunter POV.

Mom and Charlie arrived first, and Bella and I were both crushed with their hugs. Their tension and fear undeniable.

"Charlie? Bella? I'm afraid we will have to stall your transformation. Both of you would be too vulnerable if we were to change you now," Carlisle told them.

"That's okay, Carlisle," Charlie said. "You have to do what you have to do."

Bella agreed, but still looked upset.

"Bella, it's too risky. There would be no one to look after you while we are negotiating, and when Aro finds out, well I don't want to think about what he would do. He could use both of you as bargaining chips. I don't want that," I whispered to her.

"I know. I just wish I could help in some way."

"You can help by staying away and being safe."

"I'm not doing that. You can't make me stay away. I need to be with you," she groaned.

"And I won't stay away from Eva either," Charlie said.

"Okay, we'll figure something out," I said hugging her.

The Denali coven arrived soon after, and I wanted Eleazer to tell me as much as he could about the guard. He told me most of what Carlisle had already told me, but he said that Alec's gift was slow moving.

"That could give us a chance," I said. "If I took down Jane first, Alec wouldn't have time to do anything to us, before I got to him."

"That would work, but I agree with Carlisle. Aro will definitely have Renata shield them. They are his most offensive weapons," Eleazer said.

"Then we have to figure out how to deal with her and Jane at the same time," I said, starting to pace the room. The whole situation was starting to seem so hopeless. I needed to think, but my mind wasn't co-operating. I was too worried for my whole family to think straight.

"What about Chelsea?" I asked Eleazer. "Can her ties be broken?"

"Possibly, with some powerful emotions. Only someone that has a true bond with another, may be able to sever those ties," he answered, his own brow furrowing in thought.

"A father/son bond? Would that be strong enough?" I asked, hopeful.

"Yes. I think it would. That, and a true mate bond. But as Edward doesn't have a mate, then his son may be able to break them," he said.

"So, if I send him thoughts of us and my love to his mind, would that be enough?" I asked, desperately.

"Yes, I think it may," he said, his face getting a little brighter. "Then we would have him on the inside. He could get to Renata at the same time you deal with Jane."

"No," Esme moaned. "Edward will be slaughtered if he even goes near Renata. I can't allow that to happen, Eleazer."

The little bit of hope I had, was beginning to make my brain work better. There was a damn good plan here.

"But mom can help there," I said.

"How so?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, dad's fast on his feet, yes?"

Everyone nodded. "Very fast," Carlisle agreed.

"If he can deal with Renata, mom could levitate him to safety, while I deal with Jane."

"Yes. Of course. Eva, would you be able to do that?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm not sure. I know I can levitate things with people on it, but have never tried with a person on their own. Just myself. And having to move a person as quickly and as far as possible. I don't know."

"We can start your training in the morning. You will need to work hard. You can train with Hunter. He is about Edward's size."

Mom and I both agreed. "And they won't know our plan. Everyone will need to keep him blocked, while I will be the only one to speak with his mind. Once I have his attention, I can ask him to do what we need," I said, hope springing brighter.

I could feel the tension in the room lift slightly, but it didn't disperse. Everyone was hopeful our plan would work, but were also sceptical. No one knew if the Volturi had any new additions to the guard, or not. Though Eleazer had said that word would have been passed around, if there were any new arrivals. He doubted there was any, or we would have heard by now.

"He's seen," Alice whispered, her eyes unfocused. "He wants us. Hunter, Eva and I. And he's coming for us."

"How long, Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Two days."

"So soon? Why?" Carlisle asked.

"He doesn't want to give us time to prepare. And he is desperate to have us. He will do anything in his power, to obtain us," she whispered. "Edward is with Chelsea now. Aro wants him ready to stand by his side when he comes."

"Mom?" I said, whirling round to her. "Training begins now. We have little time. Come on," I said, pulling her out the door.

The others joined us. They couldn't really do anything but watch. They all knew how to fight in combat, and were prepared, so there was nothing they could do now. Mom and I, on the other hand, had a lot to do. Well, mom did at least.

"Okay. How do you want to do this?" I asked.

"I don't know. What would be the best way to start?"

"Well, try lifting me first," I said.

"Okay."

We walked further down into the back yard, and I stood still.

"Okay, I won't move yet, just to see if you can levitate me," I said.

She closed her eyes for a second, summoning what she could. When her eyes opened, she began. I could see it building, as the grass and bushes started to sway. My clothes began to ripple, and I could feel an odd tightness around my body.

"Come on, mom. I can feel it," I encouraged her.

I could see her focusing harder, but she began to levitate. Her feet left the ground, and she slowly started to rise.

"Mom, focus!" I spat at her.

"I am!" she screamed, and she shot through the air, higher. Only this time, I was still level with her eyes. I looked down and realised she had lifted me, too.

"Wow," I heard Eleazer mutter. "That is amazing."

"You did it! Mom, you did it!" I grinned at her. She looked over, shocked for a second, and then grinned widely too.

"That wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. I was scared I would hurt you," she said, as she placed us back on our feet.

"It didn't hurt. I just felt a little constricted, you know? A tightness around my body."

She smiled. "Okay, what now?"

"We need to see how far you can move me, and how quickly," I said. "Alice? Where will this happen?"

"In the clearing."

"Okay, so there will be some distance between us, so I'll go down by the river, and you can try and bring me to you."

Mom nodded, and I ran to the river's edge. "Okay, I'm ready," I said.

I could feel the tightness around me again, and I started to rise. She managed to get me a good distance into the air, and then I felt as if I were being pulled. Mom had levitated too, but she stayed where she was, and was managing to bring me to her. I smiled. This could really work.

"Well done, Eva," Jasper said, as mom put me down. "A little slow, but we can work on your speed. What we need to do now, is a re-enactment of the day. We will surround Hunter, as if we were the guard. Alice will be Renata. Hunter, you need to be quick, and as soon as you touch Alice's shoulders, the rest will attack. Eva, that's when you come in. As soon as the rest move, get him out of there. And fast. They will try to get to him, so as high and as fast as you can."

"Okay," mom agreed. "But not from a distance. I need to try this closely first. Moving objects may be difficult."

"Okay, let's do this," Jasper said, as everyone took their places. Jasper placed Alice and I at either side, some distance away from each other. I had to run to get to her.

"Okay, mom. I'm not going to ask if your ready, as you won't get that on the day. You just have to keep a close eye on things, and move me as soon as I touch aunt Alice," I said, as everyone settled in line.

Without hesitation, I sprinted toward Alice, and touched her shoulders. Then I went down. Everyone had grabbed me from the side.

"Mom!" I moaned.

"I'm sorry sweetie. A moving target is a little difficult. Try again."

Uncle Em guffawed loudly, but stopped when I punched his shoulder on the way back to my position.

"What?" he asked. Aunt Rose slapped his head, and rolled her eyes. "It's not my fault your mom's so slow," he moaned.

"Uncle Emmett," I said, lighting one of my fingers, and pointing it at him. "Don't get me started. This is too serious for joking around."

"Sorry," he mumbled, and everyone got back into line. Without hesitation again, I ran for Alice, and was knocked to the ground for a second time.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" mom said. "How can I do this? I can't do it with Hunter, and Edward is so much faster than him," she moaned.

"You _can_ do it, mom. I know you can. We just need to practice more."

We practiced all through the night, and most of the morning, and by lunchtime we were finally getting somewhere.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56.

Hunter POV.

The dreaded morning had arrived. Aunt Alice told us they would arrive at dusk, and everyone decided to spend the last few hours with their mates. It was only understandable. Even aunt Alice couldn't see the outcome. With myself being at the fight, I blurred her vision. The plan for Bella and Charlie was, that they would stay behind us, well into the woods. If talking to the Volturi looked no longer possible, as soon has mom got dad clear, she was to leave with Charlie and Bella. Mom was for none of it.

"There is no way on this earth that I will leave my son and family behind," she had gasped.

"You have too, mom. It will be the only way to get them to safety, if things turn ugly," I responded.

"No! I can't!" she had moaned.

"Mom, once Jane and Alec has been dealt with, there is no way the Volturi would even consider fighting back. They won't touch us, and we shall all reunite a little time later."

She had looked into my eyes for what felt like hours. Probably looking to see if my words were from my sense, or my just trying to appease her. Whatever she had found, she had finally agreed. I, on the other hand, knew it was from appeasement. I still had that restless, uneasy feeling. I wasn't sure if it was for the outcome of the battle or not. The feeling hadn't left me since before dad had left, and I was beginning to think it was because of him, that I had this feeling. Maybe I wouldn't be able to sever Chelsea's ties. What if he remained by their side? What would happen when battle commenced? I groaned internally, so as not to frighten the others more. At least my mom and Bella would be safe, and Charlie. That was the very least I could hope for.

Pushing bad thoughts aside, I raced toward Bella's house. She had spent last night at home with Charlie, a sort of father/daughter bonding night. Not that they needed any more bonding. They had become closer than ever, since Bella could share the supernatural part of her life with him. The rest of the family had spent the night training, running over last minute details, and hunting. So, the last few hours were alone time with our mates. I didn't want to think of those hours being farewell hours. So I put on the best smile I could muster, as I entered Bella's house.

"Hi, handsome boy," she whispered, and ran straight into my arms. She was trembling and had been crying. A small sob escaped her as I pulled her closer to me.

"Hey, beautiful. Don't do that. Everything will be fine." I rubbed my hands soothingly over her shoulders. "Do you want to go out for a while? Take your mind off things?" I asked.

She shook her head against my chest. "No. I want to stay here, and you can take my mind off things," she said, raising her head, and pulling me in for a kiss.

"Well now, I'm sure I can try," I said, gently lifting her and carrying her to her room.

After our sweet love making, we lay in bed embracing each other. No words were spoken, just our gentle touches and stroking were enough. We didn't need words to express our love. She lay on her side with her head on my chest, placing soft kisses over the little hair I had there, as she ran her fingers through it. I was on my back, cradling her in one arm, tracing my fingers up and down her back and rib cage. I kissed her soft hair, and breathed in her scent. We stayed like that for a while, before Bella sat up on one arm.

"This will work, right?" she whispered, and her eyes were full of worry.

"How could it not? Once they see what I can do, they would be foolish to continue," I said, kissing her hair. _Hopefully,_ I added in my head, and forced a gentle smile for her.

"I don't know what I will do if …" she began, but I interrupted her.

"Nothing will happen to me. I promise. You know I can defend myself, and the others if the Volturi get too close. But I'm sure it won't come to that. But, if it does -"

"What are you saying?" she moaned. "Nothing is going to happen to you. You just said so."

"Yes, I know. Nothing will happen, but if there are any new guard we don't know about … Well, if it doesn't turn out as we expected, I want you to promise me something."

"Well, as nothing is going to happen to you, I don't need to promise you anything," she whispered.

"Bella, please. It's only a promise to put my mind at rest. It will help me. Please."

She stared at me for a time, and then laid her head on my chest again. I assumed she didn't want me to see her eyes.

"Fine. What is it?" she mumbled.

It was something I wanted her to promise me, but not something I really wanted to admit to, but had to.

"Bella … promise me …" I sighed, but continued. "Promise me you will … that you will love again," I whispered.

I could hear her heart beat quicker, and could hear her swallowing. I felt a warm tear slip onto my chest, but she didn't answer.

"Bella, please. If something should happen, which it won't, but if it does, I need to know that you will not mourn me forever, and live and love again."

I heard her sharp intake of breath. "I can't do that," she whispered. "I can't promise to love again, when you are the only one."

I knew that she could do it. Had she not loved my father before me? Human feelings can change, and I wanted to be able to know that she would love again someday, and not waste her life grieving for me. If anything should happen.

"Can you promise to at least _try_?" I asked.

"I will try," she whispered, but there was a quiet determination in her voice that, no matter what she said, I knew her actions would be different. I sighed. I couldn't expect any more.

"Thank you," was all I could say. I didn't want to argue with her now, if these were to be our last hours together.

"Moot," she mumbled, and I rolled my eyes. I rolled over her, and hovered above her.

"You can be so stubborn at times," I chuckled.

She just shrugged her shoulders, and gave me a small smirk.

"I love you, Isabella Marie Swan, with all that I am. And this I promise to you. I will do everything in my power -" but she hushed me by placing her fingers gently to my lips.

"Enough talking," she whispered, and pulled me down to her soft mouth.

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry it's a short chapter, but I felt they needed a little alone time before the Volturi arrive. Thanks for all my reviews. You guys rock! x**


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57.

Hunter POV.

"Two minutes," aunt Alice said, and everyone took there positions, with a final embrace with their mates. Mom and I were walking Bella and Charlie further back into the woods.

"Be careful, Hunter. I love you," Bella whispered.

"I love you, too," I said, leaning down and kissing her. "I'll see you soon." I looked over to mom, and she and Charlie were just gazing at each other.

"Mom?" I asked. She looked at me, and smiled gently.

"We will see you real soon," Charlie said, kissing her. "I love you, Eva."

"And I, you, Charlie. So much."

"Now stay hidden, and we will be back soon," I said, kissing Bella once more, and mom and I raced back to the others.

"Thirty seconds," aunt Alice declared, but we all could hear their approach. Their steps were soft, inaudible to human ears, but it sounded like a soft breeze caressing the grass. A sort of _swishing _noise. I could see uncle Em from my peripheral vision, bouncing on the balls of his feet, flexing his very strong muscles. He was eager for a fight. Everyone was tense, and uncle Jasper was in army mode. His eyes flickered around us, checking our positions, and then swept the trees to try and gauge how many there were, and their position to ours. I was in the front line, of course, along with Kate, Emmett, Jasper and mom. We were the defence. They would have to get through us first.

Carlisle took a step forward, just as the first of the guard broke through the trees.

"No new additions," Eleazer whispered, and I was relieved. Our plan could work, after all.

"Ah, my old friend, Carlisle," Aro spoke, as they all came to a halt. "You are looking tremendously well. How long has it been?"

"Too long," Carlisle replied. "Why have you come, Aro? And why is my son at your side?"

I thought I saw a slight flicker in my father's eyes when Carlisle spoke those words, but it left as soon as it had appeared. Now was the time to try. If he recognised Carlisle, hopefully he would recognise my thoughts.

_Edward? Father? Can you hear me? Don't make any sudden movements, but look at me if you can hear me._

"Now that is a wonderful story," Aro continued, and I was pleased to see he wasn't in contact with my dad. He wouldn't know anything, for now.

"Please, do tell," Carlisle said, and I knew he was stalling him for me, so I could reach to my father.

_Dad, please, come home. We love you, and we need you. _I _need you. Very much,_ I continued, as Aro told his story.

"I always knew of your family, Carlisle, but I never knew of the wonderful gifts they possessed. Rumours were starting to fly around of a coven with a powerful mind reader. More powerful than myself. Now, you know how … _appreciative_ … I am of powerful gifts, and my curiosity was growing. Of course, I had some of the guard make enquiries about these rumours. Those enquiries returned to me with news of golden eyes. The only coven we know of with golden eyes, is yours, Carlisle. So I was intending to pay you a visit, just to see if the rumours were true."

_Please, dad, _I continued through Aro's story. _You promised you would return to me. Are you breaking that promise? I beg you not to. I love you, dad. Come home to us._

"Now, I had sent Alec, Felix and Demetri on a little … _errand_ … shall we say? To Brazil. And who should they encounter there? Why, Edward, of course," he said, with a sickening grin. I could feel my burn begin.

"I had never expected him to be so far away from home. Alec, of course, knowing that I wished to visit with your family, decided he would bring Edward to me. As a gift."

The whole family erupted into snarls and hisses. Aro raised his hands.

"Please. He was not harmed, I can assure you. When he arrived, he decided to stay with us."

I growled ferociously at his lying words, and my fire engulfed my hands. There were sharp intakes of breath from all of the guard. Some even stepped back a little.

"Lies!" I screamed. "You had him bound. He would never have offered himself voluntarily!"

_Dad, please. I know you can hear me. We need you. Now. We need you to get to Renata, so I can deal with Jane. Please dad. Come back to us._

"And this must be Hunter," Aro mused. "I could hardly believe it when Edward showed me. His biological son. I never knew it was possible. And your wonderful gift. Simply amazing. Where is your dear mother, I wonder? Ah. I see her. Beautiful. With extraordinary gifts of her own. Very useful."

I snarled again, and my anger was beginning to peak. We had to move quickly.

_Dad, please,_ I begged one last time_. _His eyes flickered to me, and widened in shock. Then they warmed as he finally recognised me. Oh, thank God! _Dad. We have to hurry, _but my thought was cut off, as Aro moved toward my father. He was going to touch him, and he would know our plans.

"Mom, get dad out of there, now!" I hissed at her. She didn't hesitate, and began to pull him toward us. Before she could get him halfway across the clearing, he dropped like a stone, and my mother's cries of agony echoed around the forest.

"Mom!" I screamed, and whirled in Jane's direction. The sadistic grin on her face was all I needed to know. I shot my flames from both hands in her direction, but they never touched her. Renata. I had to get to Renata. I looked around at my father, and thankfully, he was running toward us to join our ranks.

Mom was still crying out in pain, and Charlie and Bella was now with us. I groaned loudly, as Charlie went straight to my mom.

"Jane," Aro said softly, and mom's cries stopped. His features were of shock, but he quickly masked it.

"I'm curious, Carlisle, as to why a human would run to the side of a vampire."

"He is Eva's mate," Carlisle replied flatly. "What do you want, Aro?"

Aro's grin was wide, and his eyes were sparkling with desire.

"He wants us all," dad whispered.

"That will never happen," I hissed.

"Simply amazing," Aro said. His features of awe and desire, were replaced by one of greed and determination. "I will get what I want," he promised.

"Not if I can help it," I hissed, and fire flew from my hands, and engulfed an unsuspecting Renata. She didn't have time to shield herself, and she burned in agony, as I dropped to my knees in my own agony. Jane.

"Hunter!" my mom and dad both screamed. I could just see mom using her gift to throw boulders at Jane. One smashed into her head, and managed to divert her eyes from me. It only gave me a split second, but I was on my feet in an instant, my fire already leaving my hands and into Jane's face. Alec screamed, and ran to his sister. His eyes shot to me, and he raised his hands.

"Stop, now, Aro! Or everyone of you shall die today," I warned. All of the guard were in shock at what had just happened, but it didn't last long. Their snarls of anger were getting louder by the second. He stopped Alec, and Alec lowered his hands, and then his head in grief.

"He's deliberating. He wants us, but he doesn't want to die," dad whispered.

My anger started bubbling again. Would he never give up?

"I suggest you leave, and never return," I hissed, my burn heating intensely.

"Come now, Hunter, you have given me much to contemplate. I do not wish for violence," he said, sickly sweet.

"You wish to acquire!" I hissed back, and his evil grin spread across his face again. That was enough for me. My burn heightened, and I knew I was going to explode. I had felt it before, and I recognised it. "You shall never have us!"

"Oh, but I think I will," Aro answered. "Maybe not today …"

I snarled at him. He truly would never give up. I had to stop him.

"Dad," I whispered. "Get everyone out of here, now."

"Why? Hunter, what are you doing?" he groaned.

"I don't know how long I can control it. I'm about to explode as I did with you. You need to get everyone to safety. I will be fine. They will die today, but we shall not. Get them out. Now!" I screamed the last word, as my fire engulfed me, raging hotter than ever before. How dare these cretins threaten my family. Today they shall pay with their lives.

"Hunter, I won't leave you -" my dad began, but I stopped him.

"Now, dad! I don't want to hurt any of you, and unless you want to see your loved ones perish, get them out of here!"

That was enough for him. He rounded everyone up and forced them to retreat. They screamed out my name as they left, and I turned to Aro with a twisted grin on my own face. He was looking between my family and myself, not knowing what to do. He took a few steps back.

"Now, Aro. Finally it is _your_ day of reckoning."


	58. Chapter 58

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is the last chapter, but there will be an epilogue. I hope you will not hate me too much, but the story led itself, and I followed. I hope you have all enjoyed it! x**

Chapter 58.

Edward POV.

It was hard to say goodbye to Hunter again, but I needed to. There was so much we didn't know about him, and it was frightening. After his 'incident', my worry intensified, and I just _had_ to find out everything I could. So, I was heading back to the Amazon to pick up the lead that I had left behind. It was when I had went outside of Rio airport, that I could smell them.

"Well, lookie here," said a rough, deep voice. I whirled to the sound.

"Felix, easy," said a small, dark haired vampire, and I recognised him through Carlisle's memories.

"Alec," I whispered.

_How the …._ he began to think. _Ah, so the rumours are true._

"Edward, I presume?" he asked.

"You presume correct. How can I help you?" I asked, wondering why they were here, though I knew already.

"Such a coincidence meeting you here. Aro will be pleased," he replied. _Very pleased indeed, when I return with him, instead of Nicolai,_ he finished in his head.

"Felix. Demetri?" he said, and the other two vampires that were with them, rushed me. I looked around frantically for witnesses.

"We are entirely alone, Edward. No one can save you now," Alec grinned.

As I tried to dodge the attack from Demetri on one side, Felix managed to grab me in a death grip.

"Do not harm him, Felix. We need him alive," Alec said. I struggled against his grip, but he was strong.

"How are we meant to get him back to the masters when he won't stay still?" hissed Felix, tightening his hold.

"Allow me," Alec said, and I became numb and couldn't hear or see anything.

The next time I had any feeling, I knew I was on my knees, with two strong hands pinning me down by my shoulders. My hearing and eyesight came back slowly.

"Ah, Edward. How good it is to finally meet you." I looked toward the voice.

"Aro," I whispered, and my thoughts went instantly to my family. He would know everything. I groaned. _Hunter,_ I thought.

"Chelsea, my dear. If you don't mind?" Aro said, and a small vampire, with light brown hair appeared at his side. I tried to push myself up, but I was still weak from Alec's influence. It was useless.

As she stepped toward me, I could feel a strange pulling in my chest. Aro stepped forward with her. When he got closer the pulling became stronger, and I knew then, that I would do anything for them. I would stand by their side.

"It is done, master," Chelsea smiled at Aro.

"Thank you my dear. Felix, take our guest to his quarters, and begin his training. I shall join you momentarily."

As we glided through the forest at Forks, I had no thoughts of the family I once had here. The Volturi were my family now. We came to a halt, and one of the vampires on the other side of the clearing, stepped forward.

"Ah, my old friend, Carlisle. You are looking tremendously well. How long has it been?" Aro asked.

"Too long," the blonde haired vampire replied. "Why have you come Aro? And why is my son at your side?"

_Son? _I thought. Did I know him? Just then, another voice entered my mind.

_Edward? Father? Can you hear me? Don't make any sudden movements, but look at me if you can hear me._

I knew that voice, but I couldn't look in it's direction. Something was tugging at my brain. A sense of familiarity. He called me father. I didn't have a son. Did I? It wasn't possible, but my memories began to become clearer. I knew all of the vampires in front of me. I knew I had once cared for them, but no longer. I was with my family now, by their side. The thoughts continued in my head as Aro and … Carlisle, yes that was his name … continued to talk. The voice was telling me to come home, but I was home. It said they loved me and needed me. I was growing more frustrated when I couldn't remember quicker. The tugging became a gnawing in my mind, and I knew he was telling the truth.

_Please, dad. You promised to return to me. Are you breaking that promise? I beg you not to. I love you, dad. Come home to us, _the voice continued.

Promise? I had made him a promise? Yes. Yes, I did. And I couldn't break that promise. I felt the tug in my chest loosen slightly.

"His biological son," I heard Aro mutter.

_Dad, please,_ the voice begged again.

My biological son? Hunter! Of course. How the hell could I ever forget about him? As soon as I remembered, the pull of Chelsea's bond lifted, with the unconditional love I felt for this boy. Aro noticed the change, and walked toward me.

"Mom, get dad out of here now!" Hunter screamed, and I was suddenly air born. Eva. Of course. And my family - my _real_ family - below. As I was halfway across the clearing, I dropped from the air, landing neatly on my feet. Eva cried out in pain.

So many things happened at once, and before I knew it, Hunter was whispering for me to get everyone to safety.

"Hunter, I won't leave you -"

"Now, dad!" He warned me he was about to explode, and I knew I had to get everyone away from him, or they would be hurt. Or worse.

"Come on, we have to get away from him. Carlisle, it's like before. He will explode, and probably kill the entire guard. We need to move," I whispered, pushing everyone into the woods. We stopped a little farther back, and turned to watch what was unfolding.

Aro was taking a few steps back, pulling on his brothers arms, and whispering to Alec, Demetri and Felix. He was scared. For once, the great force that was the Volturi, were scared. I grinned widely.

"Now, Aro. Finally it is _your_ day of reckoning," Hunter hissed, with a deadly grin. Then the explosion came. We had to shield our eyes from the bright light that pulsed it's way from Hunter's core. As soon as I could look I could see Aro and his brothers, Alec, Demetri and Felix, retreat into the forest, leaving the rest of the guard burning.

"They got away!" I hissed, and looked toward my son.

"Hunter!" Bella screamed, and she started running toward him. He was lying in a heap in the middle of another crater, like before. This time, though, his heart beat was barely there.

"Oh, no!" I groaned, before sprinting to him, picking Bella up on the way past so she could be there quicker.

"Hunter? Can you hear me?" she moaned, kneeling down beside him.

"Carlisle?" I whispered, and the rest of the family joined us. "Something is wrong. He wasn't like this before. His blood pressure was all over the place. Now it's not. He no longer has his blue layer, either," I moaned.

"Bella?" A quiet mumble came from my sons lips.

"I'm here, handsome boy," she said, placing his head on her lap, and cradling him.

"Edward, what's wrong with him?" Eva moaned.

"I don't know," I said honestly, and I rummaged his mind for any clues.

_Is everyone alright? _Hunter asked with his mind.

"Yes, son. Everyone is safe."

_Good. Take care of them for me, dad._

"Hunter, what are you saying?" I begged him, a sob escaping my lips.

"What is he saying?" Eva pleaded, but I didn't answer. I had to know what he meant.

_I think this is my time, dad. I feel … peaceful._

"No. No. NO! You are not leaving us!" I screamed. There were sobs from everyone. "Carlisle?" I moaned. "Do something!"

"I … I … I don't think we can," he groaned, pulling at his hair.

Eva collapsed beside Hunter, and held his hand. "Don't you dare leave me, sweetie. Don't you dare!"

"Mom." His voice was barely audible now. "I love you."

"Oh, Hunter, I love you too, sweetie. Now, come on. Wake up for me," she begged again.

Everyone was now kneeling beside him, their stone faces a mask of pure pain, as they realised Hunter was slipping away from us. God, please no. This can't be happening. I have just found him, now you want to take him? Please, don't. I knelt at his head, which was still cradled in Bella's lap.

_What the …? Oh! Fuck! _he thought.

"Hunter? What is it? Are you pain?" I moaned, and I wished with every fibre of my being, that I could bare the pain for him.

_Just in my heart,_ he thought, as a tear slipped from his eye, and landed on Bella's shirt. He raised a hand, and placed it over the tear that had fell. Bella's own tears flowed over her face, and onto his hand.

"Don't cry, beautiful," he whispered. "You will always have a part of me with you," he said.

"Hunter?" she whispered.

"It's okay. I can hear his heart beat," he whispered, as he caressed her stomach. Moving his head, ever so slightly, he whispered to her stomach, "Look after your mother for me, my little angel. And know I will always be with you." and he placed a tender kiss where he had just spoke.

Looking up to Bella, he whispered, "Remember your promise, and love again," before closing his eyes for the last time.


	59. Chapter 59

Epilogue.

Edward POV.

It had been six months since Hunter's passing. Our sorrow had never left, but was eased considerably as we watched Angel play in the back yard. She wasn't the little boy that Hunter had thought, but we adored her. She looked just like her father. Beautiful big, green and gold eyes, and bronze shimmering hair, that cascaded down to her hips. She had Bella's lips and heart-shaped face. She was amazing. My dead heart would crack each time I looked into those eyes, and saw my son in them. But it would soar in the next second, knowing he was still here with us, in his child. My grandchild. She was amazing.

She already looked like a five year old child, though she was barely six months. Eva had told us not to worry, that it was natural. Hunter had advanced in the same way. She had told us he was fully grown by seven years after his birth, and no doubt, Angel would be too. The desolate look on her face whenever she spoke of Hunter, was almost soul-destroying, but Angel would take her hand and whisper to her, "It's okay, nana. Daddy is right here with us," and she would place Eva's hand over her heart. My little Angel could make anyone smile. Even Bella, who was so distraught with grief, we didn't think she or Angel would survive. Thankfully, they had, and Angel brought Bella a comfort that neither of us could have given her.

I had asked Carlisle about Hunter's death, as I couldn't get my head around it.

"The only thing I can think of, is that he never healed properly from his last accident. This last explosion was too much for his brain to take, and I think the bleeding was so profound, that there would have been nothing we, or his vampire half, could do to stop it."

I nodded, thankful that there was a little explanation.

Bella was changed as soon as Angel was born, and right from the word go, she fed on animal blood. She also had super self-restraint, and we assumed that was her gift. She was no normal newborn. She wasn't wild with blood lust, and she could control herself remarkably around Charlie, who was still human. He had refused to go through the change until Angel was born, and he knew his daughter and granddaughter were healthy and well. Eva changed him two weeks after Angel's birth. He, too, showed remarkable restraint, although not as much as Bella. It took him a couple of months before he calmed down, but at least it wasn't a full year. Eva had taken him away until he was ready to face Angel again, and we were surprised when they had returned so early.

"What?" Charlie had asked. "Did you expect me to stay away from my daughter and grandkid for so long?" I shook my head in disbelief. This family was extraordinary.

We had heard nothing from the Volturi, and Alice hadn't seen anything of significance. We knew they would return, someday, but also knew it would be no time soon. And with Bella and Charlie's ability to shield, both mental and physical attacks, we didn't worry too much. Angel had taken on her father's gift of fire, and that worried us at first. Soon, it became apparent that she could only burn with her hands. No other part of her could ignite, and Carlisle had said that was a good thing.

"The power that Hunter had, has been diluted in her. She won't be at risk of injury like Hunter was, because it can only come from her hands. There will be no pressure in her body or head, that will be a danger to her," Carlisle had explained, and I was instantly grateful.

Now, watching Angel in the garden playing with Rosalie, (Rosalie was amazing with her) Bella was leaning against the doorframe. I walked over to her, and placed an arm around her shoulder.

"You okay?" I asked. She looked up and smiled warmly at me.

"Yes. I'm good," she said, before turning to watch Angel again.

Bella and I had became closer again, and our bond of friendship was stronger because of what we had. Angel. If it wasn't for her, I think the two families would have drifted apart in their grief, but instead, she had strengthened our bond. She made us one.

"I miss him," I whispered.

"Me, too. But he wanted us to live and love again, and I won't go back on my last word to him. It may take some time, but I will try. For him."

I nodded and smiled at her, watching as her venom tears shimmered in her eyes. Yes, it would be a very long time before she could love again, but she would. She had promised Hunter, and she wouldn't break that promise. I held her tighter, as we watched the most beautiful child in creation, dance around in the last of the setting suns' rays.

**A/N: Aww, I hope you don't hate me! Well, that's my story, and I hope everyone enjoyed reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you to all who did read it. And I hope to have another story soon for you all to read. Hopefully you will join me in that journey too. So, this isn't goodbye, just a fond farewell, and see you soon! x**


End file.
